CEDIENDO AL AMOR
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A SU MANGAKA YANA TOBOSO HISTORIA 100% YAOI LEMON PARA MAYORES DE EDAD


**CEDIENDO AL AMOR**

 **KUROSHITSUJI**

 **NOVELA BL, HISTORIA ALTERNA**

 _ **SINOPSIS**_

Sebastián últimamente se ve cansado, sus labores son impecables, sin embargo está un poco pensativo y esto lo ha notado Meyrin… a costa de recibir un fuerte regaño por parte del mayordomo ella se arriesga a preguntarle qué es lo que le sucede… será capaz de ayudarlo?

es un demonio... no saben de amor….como podría estarlo?

…..como puedo enamorarte... como decirte que te amo... que deseo romper el contrato... deseo ver tu verdadera esencia….

Te amo Ciel... quédate a mi lado

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DANDOME CUENTA DE ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS**

Narrador Anónimo: Según las historias que se cuentan los demonios nunca han sentido amor, los demonios solo sienten, lujuria, placer, pasión… eso y otras cosas que solo los incitan a llevar a los humanos a las más bajas pasiones y al pecado en su máximo esplendor… Los humanos para ellos solo son simples almas de las cuales se alimentan, es imposible sentir cariño por un humano, o al menos eso creen, será bastante interesante ver que es lo pasara con el Conde y su Mayordomo…. Sera bastante entretenido…. No lo crees… Grell?...

Sebastián (pensamiento interno): que me pasa, porque siento estos nervios últimamente, acaso estaré cansado ya que no he ingerido ninguna alma?, podría ser esa la razón… oooh, ya es hora de levantar a bochan… creo que me divertiré un poco… esta mañana esta algo calurosa, Bochan se pone de muy mal humor en esta temporada, será mejor que prepare algo fresco para su desayuno

… en cierta habitación, se encuentra un hermoso peli azul y un elegante mayordomo abre la puerta con suma delicadeza, entra y pone el carrito de servicio a un costado de la cama de dicho chico… el sonido de las cortinas abriéndose y la tenue luz que empapa la habitación son suficientes para hacer que cierto niño se tape de pies a cabeza…

Sebastián: Bochan es hora de levantarse, el día de hoy tiene una agenda un poco apretada, así que debe darse prisa…

Ciel: solo 5 minutos más, Sebastián…

Sebastián: Bochan aun no logro comprender como es que el temible "Perro Guardián de la Reyna" se comporte con una actitud tan infantil… o será más bien que aún es niño?

Ciel: Sebastián! Maldito demonio… como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma… ya no soy un niño y para tu información ese maldito perro infernal no me dejo dormir con sus aullidos, será mejor que hagas algo al respecto…

Sebastián: vaya, vaya… al parecer Bochan amaneció de mal humor… y yo que le traía él Te que le mando el Príncipe Soma y el que tanto había estado esperando…

Ciel: Te refieres al Assam que proviene de la provincia Hindú que me prometió? Será mejor que lo sirvas de inmediato, lo he estado esperando desde hace dos meses junto con la receta de esos panes especiales que preparo Agni la última vez que vinieron… los has hecho verdad?

Sebastián: Así es Bochan… pero primero déjeme cambiarle la ropa, mientras el Té reposa para estar en su punto.

Ciel: de acuerdo date prisa…

… por alguna razón la piel de bochan últimamente se encuentra más reluciente, se ve más suave y ese tono níveo que tiene se ha vuelto más sutil, su cabello se ve más sedoso y ha crecido un poco, pero eso le hace lucir muy bien, creo que también ha crecido un poco… supongo que hará falta tomarle medidas para mandar hacerle ropa con la Srita. Hopkins… debo decir que últimamente se ve más hermoso… mas… más hermoso? Reluciente?... definitivamente algo está mal conmigo…

Ciel: Sebastián!?... Sebastián!?... que te pasa? Acaso eres idiota o qué?... Sebastiaaaaaan!?

Sebastián: Lo lamento bochan es solo que me estaba percatando que ha crecido y su ropa se ve un tanto ajustada, creo que será mejor que llame a la Srita. Hopkins para que venga a tomarle medidas y le haga unos nuevos trajes…. el Té esta listo bochan, té Assam acompañado de panecillos de naranja, rellenos con frutas rojas y cubierto con un glaseado de avellanas hindú… para hoy tenemos un poco de salmón salteado en aceite de menta acompañado de una ensalada de arregula en vino de jerez, para acompañarlo tenemos biscochos, crossains y pan de finas hiervas… con que desea acompañarlo?

Ciel: biscochos están bien…. Mmmh…

Sebastián: Pasa algo bochan?

Ciel: No, no es nada, es solo que a diferencia de cómo Agni preparo él te y los panecillos ese día…. Mmmh… creo que prefiero estos que has hecho tú, saben aún mejor…

Sebastián: agradezco que hayan sido del agrado de bochan, lo esperare en el comedor para servir su desayuno

…. Creo que bochan me ha elogiado, decir que le han gustado más los que he preparado me hace feliz…. Feliz? Que me está pasando… porque siento este cosquilleo en el estómago? Definitivamente algo está sumamente mal conmigo.

…bochan a estado todo el día ocupado y yo he tenido que servir a un sin número de invitados el día de hoy, al parecer bochan no está de un humor muy bueno, será mejor que lleve un poco de Té y algunos postres mientras que espera la visita de medio día… es verdad esa visita es muy quisquillosa y bochan puede perder fácilmente la paciencia, será mejor que me apresure, tal vez con esto mejore su humor….

Sebastián: bochan le he traído un Té de extracto de rosas nevadas, acompañadas de un pastel de chocolate con frutillas y bañado en salsa de chocolate blanco

Ciel: acaso estas planeando algo?

Sebastián: para nada bochan, es solo que ha estado muy ocupado y varios de los invitados ya han sobrepasado sus límites de tolerancia, así que pensé que esto le serviría y ya que la siguiente visita no será nada fácil…..

Ciel: está bien puedes dejarlo… a que visita te refieres…

Sebastián: bueno bochan, resulta que el Conde Evans Halinton viene a hablar con usted

Ciel: ese tipo? Como es que pudo sacar una cita?... ahora entiendo porque el postre… será mejor que me prepares una buena comida… ese hombre presiento que me dejara un mal sabor de boca… por cierto Sebastián recibí una carta de Lizzi, ella vendrá a quedarse el fin de semana, así que prepara una habitación para ella y que la merienda sea preparada para las 7:00 que es la hora a la que estará llegando a la mansión el día de hoy

Sebastián: si bochan, le ordenare a Meyrin que la tenga lista, y le pediré a Finny que traiga unas cuantas rosas para decorar la habitación de la Srita. Milford.

Sebastián: Meyrin!... Finny!... Bard!... Tanaka!

Meyrin: dígame Sebastián-san, en que puedo ayudarle?

Sebastián: Meyrin, la Srita Elizabeth llegara el día de hoy a las 7:00 así que tenga lista la habitación para cuando ella llegue.

Meyrin: S. Si, Sebastián-san, lo hare enseguida

Sebastián: Finny trae unas cuantas rosas blancas junto con unos lirios para adornar la habitación de la Srita. Elizabeth

Finny: lo hare enseguida Sebastiaaaaaan-saaaaan

Bard: necesito que me vaya preparando todo lo necesario para la comida de bochan y los ingredientes que necesitaremos para la cena

Bard: claro Sebastián… déjemelo a mi

Sebastián: ustedes 3… alto ahí…. El día de hoy estoy sumamente atareado, no quiero que hagan ningún desastre… no pueden usar armas dentro de la cocina, no usen fuerza excesiva en el jardín, fíjense por donde caminen y no rompaaaaan nada…. Lo han entendido!

Meyrin/Bard/Finny: S. Sí.. Sebastián… entendido

Sebastián: Retírense… Tanaka, requiero que este al pendiente de las visitas que vienen el día de hoy con el joven amo… y supervise que ese trio de idiotas no rompan nada…

Tanaka: Jo Jo… no se preocupe Sebastián yo los supervisare, usted solo haga lo que tenga que hacer

Sebastián: gracias Tanaka.

…. Era medio día cuando a la Mansión Phantomhive arribaba el Conde Evans Halinton, quien hacía varios meses insistía en hablar con el Conde Phantomhive… y no era para menos, ya que hace 3 meses se había propagado un rumor… dicho rumor, no lo era, todo lo contrario… era muy cierto…

Sebastián: Joven amo, el conde Halinton ha llegado

Ciel: hazlo pasar…

Conde Halinton: Conde Phantomhive, es un placer poder hablar con usted, espero se encuentre bien

Ciel: Conde Halinton, que lo trae a mi mansión y por qué la insistencia de hablar conmigo, ya le había comentado que por el momento mi agenda estaba muy ocupada y me era imposible recibirlo, pero dado a que su insistencia fue tal, le he dado un poco de mi tiempo así que será mejor que hable…. Sebastián, sirve un poco de té.

Sebastián: de inmediato bochan…. Aquí tienen… me retiro...

Ciel: será mejor que te quedes, ya que el conde no tardara mucho…

Conde Halinton: Vaya Conde, en verdad lo he tomado con mucho tiempo, pero tiene razón es muy rápido lo que he venido a decirle y pedirle…

Ciel: de que se trata Conde Halinton, hable.

Conde Halinton: vera Conde Phantomhive, me he enterado hace poco que su compromiso con Lady Elizabeth Milford ha sido cancelado por la Reyna Victoria, por la repentina enfermedad que adquirió Lady Milford, por lo tanto deseo pedirle que considere a mi hija Lady Galadriel Halinton como su nueva prometida, a esto traigo consigo una carta de recomendación de la Reyna Victoria donde ella inquiere que es una candidata idónea para ust…..

Ciel: haga el favor de retirarse de mi mansión… Sebastián acompaña al conde a su carruaje…

Conde Halinton: eeeh? Pero Conde!?

Ciel: jajaja… jajajaja… quien se cree usted para venir a mi mansión e imponerme a su hija como un candidata perfecta para mí, para Ciel Phantomhive, usted no es más que una basura con título, y su hija, una ramera a la que ha ido acostando con el mejor postor para ver dónde queda bien acomodada y sobre todo con el mejor partido que lo saque de sus deudas. Es verdad que mi compromiso con Lady Elizabeth ha sido cancelado por la Reyna, pero de eso a que me comprometa nuevamente es muy diferente, además es por demás que ha estado traficando personas y drogas… es por ello que se ha sumergido en las deudas y cree que si casa a su hija conmigo todos sus problemas estarán solucionados… no es así… será mejor que se vaya…

Sebastián (pensamiento interno): como se atreve a decir semejante falsedad… ofrecerle a una mujerzuela a MI CIEL… acaso cree que esa niña estaría a la altura de Mi joven amo… nadie estará jamás a su altura… MI CIEL solo merece lo mejor y lo mejor para MI DULCE Ciel soy yo….

Sebastián: Conde Halinton, le pediré de la manera más atenta que haga caso de lo que dice mi joven amo. Lo acompañare hasta su carruaje…

Conde Halinton: esto no se quedara así… Ciel Phantomhive, me cobrare este insulto…

Narrador Anónimo: vaya, vaya… El Conde se ha molestado…. Pobre Conde Halinton creo que su tiempo en la tierra de los vivos se ha terminado, no es bueno hacer enojar de esa forma al Conde Phantomhive… pero aún más interesante… el mayordomo ha dicho SU CIEL… así que ya casi se da cuenta…

Ciel: Sebastián… desaste de el…

Sebastián: Yes My Lord… será todo un placer

Sebastián (pensamiento interno): que acabo de pensar?.. MI Ciel… Mi Dulce Ciel… que me pasa… que este dolor que siento en mi pecho… porque me siento tan enfadado y a la vez tan aliviado…. Y porque no sabía nada sobre la cancelación del matrimonio de bochan… que me pasa… no lo entiendo…

Después de un largo tiempo Sebastián regreso a la mansión, es raro verlo de esa forma, luce muy cansado y deprimido… si me acerco puede que me regañe, pero definitivamente no se ve nada bien… será mejor que le pregunte…

Meyrin: Ss. … , encuentra .en?

Sebastián: que sucede?

Meyrin: le pregunto si le pasa algo Sebastián-san, es solo que es raro verlo de esa forma y me preguntaba si se encontraba bien

Sebastián: raro? En qué forma?

Meyrin: bueno, normalmente usted se ve tranquilo en cualquier momento, pero ahora se ve, desganado, triste incluso diría que cansado… se siente mal?

Sebastián (pensamiento interno): así que no veo bien… puede que esto sirva… le preguntare

Sebastián: le hare una pregunta y sea sincera… me he sentido extraño últimamente… cada vez que veo a una persona en específico me siento con un vacío en el pecho, cada vez que le sonríe a alguien me molesto, si alguien le toca, la sangre se me sube a la cabeza… pienso que es dulce y lo más hermoso… y jamás había pensado eso de esa persona… me siento agotado después de un largo rato de no verle y después cuando estoy con esa persona, siento un hormigueo extraño en el estómago…. Usted sabe a qué se puede deber esto?

Meyrin: eeeh? Eeeeeeeeeeh? .sebastian-san… esta enamoradoooooooo!. Usted está completamente enamoradoooooo!

Sebastián: enamorado?... eso es imposible, no puede ser, yo no puedo estar enamorado, eso es una tontería…

Meyrin: Sebastián-san, yo no me he equivocado, usted esta enamorado y en estoy momentos lo que siente es miedo de estar enamorado… pero no tema, estoy segura que esa persona también puede amarlo…

Sebastián: gracias Meyrin, puede retirarse, le encargo la habitación de Lady Elizabeth

Meyrin: si Sebastián-san, enseguida….

….. el día paso rápidamente y se veía a un mayordomo completamente pensativo… no podía creer nada de lo que le habían dicho… pero tal vez había una persona que se lo podía confirmar…

Sebastián: aun falta para la llegada de Lady Elizabeth… iré rápidamente para verificar lo que Meyrin me acaba de decir…

Sebastián: Undertaker! Necesito hablar con usted…

Undertaker: ooooh, pero si es el mayordomo… eeeh? Y el pequeño Conde? No lo veo..

Sebastián: esta vez es algo relacionado conmigo… así que no es necesario que bochan este aquí… necesito preguntarle algo muy impórtate… Un demonio puede enamorarse? Puede amar un demonio?

Undertaker: una pregunta bastante rara en usted mayordomo… pero por la expresión en su rostro, esta vez seré serio…SI… Un demonio es capaz de amar, incluso puede amar de una forma mas sincera que cualquier ser en este mundo…

Sebastián: pero cómo es posible? Se nos ha dicho que a los demonios no les es posible tener dicho sentimiento… que no podemos…

Undertaker: se equivoca, puesto que todo los seres que existimos en este mundo podemos amar, incluso un shinigami o un demonio, el amor es un sentimiento que todos poseen pero que pocos logran sentir… un demonio se rige por la lujuria, la cual se deriva de la pasión y la pasión se deriva del Amor, por lo tanto un demonio puede Amar de la forma mas sincera que puede existir… pero pocos son los demonios que se han llegado a enamorar… he contestado su duda mayordomo?

Sebastián: si, pero que pasara ahora, que debo hacer, como se lo digo? El jamás me creerá…

Undertaker: el?... de quien habla mayordomo?

Sebastián: hablo de…. Bochan… estoy enamorado de bochan…

Undertaker: eh?... eeeh? Jijijijijiji jijijijiji jijijijiji así que se enamoro del testarudo conde… mayordomo eso si que le costara mucho trabajo… pero…. Siendo el conde… puedo ayudarlo…. Si usted lo desea….

Sebastián: de verdad… me puede ayudar a conquistar a Mi Bochan…

Undertaker: si…. Pero necesitaremos mas cómplices en esta tarea… será muy difícil dado que el pequeño Conde no cree en la gente, es muy inteligente y esto deberá ser….. una estrategia para llegar al corazón del pequeño conde, Jijijijijiji jijijijiji jijijijiji, le pediré ayuda a unos amigos y usted asegúrese de tener aliados dentro de la mansión….

Sebastián: creo que se a quien acudir… eso le encantara… muy bien Ciel, listo para conquistar tu corazón…. Te amo y voy por ti…

 **Nota final del capitulo:** Vaya tenemos a un Sebastián muy diferente a lo habitual… a un shinigami al que se le acurren las mas bizarras ideas…. Y al parecer un plan para enamorar al Conde Ciel Phantomhive…. En quien habrá pensado Sebastián…

Esto realmente se pondrá bueno…..

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **UNA DOLOROSA PÉRDIDA.**

Por Sebastián:

Bien ahora que se lo que se está pasando, debo actuar de lo más normal, de acuerdo a Undertaker el conseguirá aliados para que me ayuden y al mismo tiempo yo debo buscar a los míos, supongo que decirle a ella será fácil, pero quien más me puede ayudar… … bueno no quería acudir a esos dos pero no creo que se opongan a ayudarme, también creo que debo decírselo a ella, pero antes debo preguntarle a bochan porque no me dijo nada de la anulación de su compromiso, aunque bueno yo ya sabía que Lady Elizabeth estaba enferma y cuando se lo dije a bochan él no podía creerlo, hasta que se lo confirmo Madam Red gracias a los estudios que le hizo… pero jamás me imagine que la Reyna se hubiera enterado y mucho menos que el compromiso se canceló… bueno eso lo indagare después de la cena…

Por Undertaker:

Vaya, vaya… esto será algo muy divertido… ojala y estuvieran aún con vida, para que pudieran ver la felicidad que tendrá su hijo, tal y como lo desearon al hacer ese contrato con el… ahora su sueño se volverá realidad… Vincent… Rachel… hare que su hijo sea feliz… pero tal vez tengamos dificultades si él también se aparece y lo reclama… creo que tendré que estar preparado por si eso sucede…

…..por fin eh regresado a la mansión, al parecer bochan no se ha percatado de que desaparecí, será mejor que me dé prisa con la cena ya que Lady Elizabeth está por llegar….

Sebastian: Meyrin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka…

Meyrin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka: si, Sebastián!, aquí estamos…

Sebastián: Muy bien como todos ustedes saben, Lady Elizabeth está por llegar junto con Snake y Paula, Meyrin requiero que estés al pendiente de la Señorita por si requiere algo, ya que Paula y Snake estarán muy cansados ya que la han cuidado de día y noche y ahora ellos descansaran un poco… Finny será mejor que tengas a Pluto lo más tranquilo posible será tu responsabilidad, de igual manera deberás tener flores frescas en la habitación de la señorita cada vez que sean necesarias, Bard cuento contigo para que la cocina no sea un desastre como suele ser, la comida de la señorita debe ser estrictamente balanceada, Tanaka por órdenes de bochan por el momento será en mayordomo de la Señorita, ella quedara bajo su cuidado, cualquier cosa que note debe dar aviso a Madame Red quien llegara el día de mañana y se quedara en la mansión todo el tiempo que Lady Elizabeth este aquí…. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Meyrin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka: ninguna, Sebastián San.

Meyrin: Sebastián San, quien estará atendiendo a bochan?...

Sebastián: Mientras Paula y Snake se recuperan del cansancio, yo lo atenderé, en cuanto ellos se sientan mejor, tu serás la que me ayude todos los demás deben enfocarse en el cuidado de la señorita. Ahora retírense, casi es hora de que llegue.

Meyrin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka: si, nos retiramos

Sebastián: Meyrin, espera un minuto.

Meyrin: Dígame Sebastián-san

Sebastián: Necesito hablar con usted a solas más tarde, es algo con respecto a lo que lo platique hace unas horas, necesito de su ayuda, la veré en la cocina cuando todos se hayan retirado a descansar

Meyrin: Claro que si Sebastián-san

….. Todo está yendo bien, cada uno está haciendo los deberes encomendados al pie de la letra, supongo que esta vez ninguno quiere hacerle el tonto, puesto que saben que la señorita está muy delicada y no quieren que bochan se enfade por algo… bueno gracias a eso la merienda esta lista, debo empezar a poner la mesa… oooh, oigo varios caballos, eso quiere decir que han llegado…

… En la Mansión Phatomhive, se ve la llegada de un carruaje, en él se ve el escudo de la Familia Mildelford, dentro se ve a una pequeña de cabellos dorados, cuya belleza se ha opacado y ahora su semblante no es más que la sombra de lo que fue hasta hace unos meses…..…

Sebastián: muy bien, Finny lleva el equipaje de la señorita a su habitación, Meyrin acompaña a Paula a que se instale, Bard vaya poniendo la mesa para la merienda, Tanaka Avísele a Bochan que Lady Elizabeth ha llegado, Snake lleva tus cosas a tu habitación…

Snake: ssssssss… Entendido dice Oscar…

Meyrin: Paula sígueme, te mostrare el cuarto en el que te quedaras

Paula: Muchas gracias, por todo

Sebastián: Snake, Paula, por órdenes de bochan por ahora deben descansar, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la señorita, vayan a darse un baño, merienden y vayan a dormir… ah, Snake antes de que bochan se vaya a dormir requiere hablar contigo.

Snake: ssssssss Entendido… dice Keats…

Sebastián: Bien Lady Elizabeth, déjeme ayudarle a llevarla adentro de la mansión.

Lizzi: No te preocupes Sebastián, puedo caminar yo sola… además no es muy largo el recorrido desde aquí hasta la sala… ¿dónde está Ciel?

Ciel: Aquí estoy, Lizzi… ven… toma mi brazo, yo mismo te acompañare hasta la sala, además Sebastián debe de servir la merienda para nosotros… (Risa fingida por parte de Ciel)

Lizzi: De acuerdo Ciel, gracias por todo…

Sebastián (pensamiento):…. Pobre humana… no le queda mucho tiempo… aunque solo por su condición dejare que sean mimada solo un poco por mi Bochan…

Ciel: Sebastián, date prisa con la merienda y todos los demás vuelvan a sus ocupaciones… Meyrin te veré en mi despacho antes de ir a dormir…

Meyrin: yes my lord…

….. por ahora debe hacer lo que bochan a pedido… todos los demás empleados, obedecen al pie de la letra todo lo que bochan ha dicho, me sorprende ver que ya no queda nada de lo que era Lady Elizabeth, esos cabellos tan dorados ahora se ven opacados y luce menos abundante, sus ojos hundidos ya no muestran esa luz y esa fuerza que solían tener, su cuerpo es muy delgado, tanto que cualquiera diría que está a punto de romperse y su piel más pálida que la misma niebla… siendo un demonio puedo ver a través de ella y en el estado en el que se encuentran sus órganos yo diría que no le quedan más de dos meses… a decir verdad, creo que bochan sufrirá mucho la pérdida de su prima…

….. ….. **EN LA SALA** …

Ciel y Lizzi (como ella le dice que la llame) por fin entran en la mansión, el Conde sonríe para ella, pues lo que menos desea es verla triste, al menos el poco tiempo que le quede quiere verla sonreír, como siempre lo ha hecho….

Ciel: Lizzi como te has sentido?

Lizzi: un poco mejor, pero dime Ciel, porque me has traído aquí y por qué mi madre y mi padre esta tan enfadados contigo, no lo entiendo…

Ciel: bueno, lo que pasa es que le pedí a tu padre el Marques Alexis León y a tía Francés que te permitieran estar una temporada aquí en la mansión, pero al parecer no les agrado la idea… Es porque están muy preocupados por ti… pero no te preocupes, todo está bien, solo es eso…

Ciel (pensamiento): no le puedo decir la verdad… no debe enterarse de que tomare su custodia….

Lizzi: oooh ya veo, así que era por eso… estoy muy contenta de estar aquí Ciel…

Ciel: Lizzi quiero pedirte que si quieres algo, solo lo pidas, sé que por t salud te tenían un poco restringida, pero aquí Podrás hacer lo que tú quieras… así que por favor, Lizzi se lo caprichosa que quieras… pídeme lo que desees.. ¿Sí?

Lizzi: en verdad puedo hacer lo que quiera… y pedir lo que sea Ciel?

Ciel: lo que tu desees…

Lizzi: de acuerdo, por ahora, quiero merendar, tengo mucha hambre…

Ciel: claro, todo está listo, Sebastián al parecer preparo todo lo que te gusta, pero como es tarde también será algo ligero, ya mañana podrás pedirle lo que sea…

...

Sebastián: Bochan, ya todos se han ido a descansar, Meyrin lo esta esperando y Tanaka esta cuidando de la Srita. Lizzi, hay alguna otra cosa que desee

Ciel: Necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas pero primero hablare con Meyrin así que vamos al despacho.

Sebastián: yes my lord

…. **EN EL DESPACHO** ….

Ciel: Meyrin, lo que voy a decirte es de suma importancia y no se lo puedo pedir a nadie más ya que es tu especialidad, a partir de ahora la seguridad de Lizzi es tu responsabilidad, como todos saben la custodia de ella me pertenece por lo tanto Tía Francés y tío Alexis León no estuvieron de acuerdo con todo esto por lo tanto creo que trataran de llevársela a todo costa…. Por eso Meyrin, ¡Esto es una orden: Protegerás a Lizzi a toda costa!

Meyrin: Yes my Lord, con mi vida si es necesario la protegeré

Ciel: eso es todo ahora retírate y no olvides que ellos pueden mandar a gente profesional, confió en tus habilidades.

Meyrin: no se preocupe bochan yo me encargo de todo, ahora me retiro, buenas noches.

Sebastián: bochan, si me disculpa quisiera preguntarle algo.

Ciel: ¿qué sucede?

Sebastián: quisiera saber porque no me menciona nada acerca de la disolución de su compromiso

Ciel: yo tampoco estaba enterado, hasta hace unos días, recuerdas que llego una carta de la Reyna

Sebastián: si lo recuerdo muy bien bochan, pero sino mal recuerdo era la aceptación de custodia que le daba la Reyna.

Ciel: así es, pero ahí mismo decía que mi compromiso había quedado anulado hace dos meses cuando se descubrió que la enfermedad de Lizzi era incurable, al no hacérmelo saber, es era obvio que la carta oficial de compromiso fue anulada en el consejo y las familias más importantes de Inglaterra se enteraron… es una molestia… ya que así como vino ese estúpido Conde, otros más vendrán

Sebastián: Así que fue por eso, aunque será todo un problema tener más invitados indeseados a causa de esa situación, y por lo que el otro conde dijo, incluso la Reyna está otorgando Cartas de "Prometidas Adecuadas y Respetadas" para la familia Phantomhive

Ciel: así es, eso será una verdadera molestia, pero ya pensare en algo, pasando a otro tema, Sebastián hay un nuevo caso que la Reyna quiere que se resuelva, por lo tan… ¿Qué RAYOS PASOOOOOOOOO!

Grell: Sebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas chaaaan! Mí querido amooooooor como has estadooooooo….

Sebastián/Ciel: Grell, que haces aquí?

Grell: Eeeh… bueno es una historia algo larga, pero haciéndola corta…. He venido a vivir con ustedes por un tiempo

Ciel: laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo de aquí! Quien te ha dicho que puedes quedarte aquí y más aun como rayos has entrado?

Grell: pero Ciel… es solo un pequeño favooooor, no quiero regresar a la oficina de los shinigami

Sebastián: se puede saber el motivo por el cual no desea regresar, Grell?

Ciel: Bueno es una buena pregunta, que ha sucedido?

Grell: bueno, es solo que ese idiota de William, me ha gritado enfrente de todos y ha dicho que soy un bueno para nada, que si no se hacer mi trabajo como shinigami que entonces me vaya y para colmo cuando regrese a casa, él estaba muy molesto porque no se hacer nada y me grito, dijo que la comida era insípida, que no sabía limpiar la casa… buaaaaaaaaaaa…. El ya no me quiereeeee, es por eso que tome mis cosas y me vine con mi hermoso Sebas Chan y contigo…. Déjame quedarme, no quiero regresaaaar.

Sebastián: Bochan, se que esto sonara algo extraño, pero en las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos creo que Grell seria de ayuda y más si envían a gente profesional cuando no estemos, además él puede ayudarnos cuando la Srita Lizzi este empeorando, no lo cree.

Ciel: tienes razón sería de gran ayuda… está bien Grell, puedes quedarte, pero será bajo ciertas condiciones.

Grell: Lo que sea, gracias Ciel

Sebastián: por cierto, porque llamas a Bochan por su nombre?

Grell: Eh?.. bueno eso es porque en aquella ocasión cuando secuestraron a la chiquilla rubia y lo cuide ya que tu no estabas, lo empecé a llamar por su nombre… creo que desde entonces lo llamo Ciel… Verdad Ciel?

Ciel: es verdad, no me molesta que lo haga. Está bien aunque a veces me saque de quicio.

Sebastián (pensamiento interno): está bien?, Grell te hare picadillo por llamarlo por su nombre a MI Ciel… grrr

Grell: Sebas Chan? Estas bien? Te ves algo furioso y tu aura empieza a aparecer

Sebastián: oh lo siento, no sé qué me paso

Ciel: bueno Grell, ayudaras a cuidar la mansión y a mi prima Lizzi, ayudaras en las labores domésticas y lo harás bien y sin romper nada, ayudaras en la cocina y los jardines… lo harás bien y sin desastres… entendiste?

Grell: claro que si… y bien dónde dormiré?

Ciel: Sebastián, prepara una de las habitaciones para los invitados y mañana avisa a todos que Grell se quedara aquí a ayudar y aprender, lleva a Grell a su habitación y después ve a la mía, quiero descansar

Sebastián: De acuerdo bochan, con su permiso.

Grell: gracias Ciel, descansa… Smuak, Smuak.. (Abrazo y beso)

Ciel: que te pasa no me abraces ni me beses, sueltameeeee

Grell: que lindoooooo, jejejejeje bueno Ciel descansa

Por Sebastián:

Solo puedo ver como Grell se levanta de su asiento de una forma muy rápida pero alegre, sin previo aviso se abalanza hacia bochan y lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa… besa varias veces a bichan en la mejilla… deseo tomas su cabeza y arrancarla de su cuello, estoy sumamente celoso, como es posible que pueda llamar a bochan por su nombre y aun más que bochan se lo permita, eso algo que ni yo puedo hacer y no creo que bochan me lo permita y ahora resulta que lo puede abrazar y besar…. Esto es demasiado…

Llegamos hasta la habitación donde se quedara Grell, acomodo todo y …..

Sebastián: bueno Grell, lo dejo para que se acomode.

Grell: oye espera, ¿quién duerme en la habitación que está un poco más al fondo?

Sebastián: eh? Oh si es la Srita Lizzi, la prima de bochan, ¿porque?

Grell: sígueme, necesito verla.

Narrador Anónimo: Grell y Sebastián se dirigen hacia la habitación de Lizzi, tocan la puerta y sale Meyrin quien estaba cuidando de ella, Sebastián le pide a Meyrin que acomode la cama de la habitación para Grell así como su ropa mientras tanto ellos cuidaran de ella… Grell se hacer hacia Lizzi la observa, detenidamente, levanta la cobija con la que se encuentra tapada y empieza a revisarla, toca sus piernas, sus brazos, palpa su pecho… Una vez que termina la tapa y se da vuelta hacia Sebastián, el cual tiene una expresión ensombrecida, pues se imagina lo que Grell está a punto de decirle, pero el como un Dios Shinigami sabrá exactamente lo que tiene y cuanto le queda de vida.

Grell: Sebas, esto está muy mal, esta chiquilla solo vivirá un mes y no solo eso, ella se encuentra así porque han estado experimentando con su cuerpo, puede notar varios indicios de que le fue inyectada una sustancia y esta misma está colapsando todo su sistema, ella tendrá una muerte dolorosa.

Sebastián: experimentando con ella?, a que te refieres eso es imposible, si algo le hubiesen hecho yo me habría percatado.

Grell: no lo creo ya que están usando algo que no se debe y solo los shinigamis podemos olerlo. Desde que entre a la mansión me percate del aroma, pero nunca pensé que fuera real, será mejor traer a Undertaker el mejor que nadie sabrá si se puede hacer algo y sobre todo informarle a Ciel en este preciso momento, ve por Undertaker y yo le diré a Ciel, ve rápido.

Sebastián: de acuerdo me iré deprisa y ve por bochan

Grell: Ciel, voy a pasar, disculpa pero hay algo importante que debo decirte

Ciel: que sucede y donde esta Sebastián

Grell: lo he mandado por Undertaker es urgente que el venga y por otro lado, sobre Lizzi tu prima hay algo que debes saber…. Desde que entre a la mansión reconocí un aroma pero pensé que era mi imaginación, pero al estar en la habitación el olor se concentró más y pude ver que venía de la habitación de ella, así que entre y la revise… Ciel el estado se salud de tu prima se debe a que experimentaron con ella y usaron cosas que están prohibidas, ni Sebastián ni tu podían percatarse ya que es algo que solo los shinigamis podemos ver y oler…

Ciel: de que estas hablando. Grell habla de una maldita vez!

Grell: tranquilo, es por eso que le pedí a Sebas que trajera a Undertaker, para verificar lo que estoy pensando

….

Narrador Anónimo: el Conde salía de su habitación junto con Grell, en el pasillo pudieron ver a Sebastián y a Undertaker quienes estaban próximos a ingresar a la habitación, Sebastián abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su Bochan y a los demás, una vez dentro Undertaker empezó a sacar varios frascos de su maletín y otros instrumentos algunas más raros que otros, saco un libro y dibujo unos trazos en el piso, puso unas gemas extrañas alrededor del dibujo… tomo a Lizzi en brazos y la coloco al centro, prendió unas veladoras y en el momento en el que lo hizo Lizzi empezó a flotar los cristales se acercaron hacia ella y salió un resplandor de su pecho, una figura se formó y Sebastián quedo sorprendido al verla, una vez que la vio se acercó a Ciel y lo tomo en brazos, Ciel se sorprendió e iba a gritarle pero al ver el rostro sombrío en Sebastián solo se limitó a seguir observando, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo no anda bien y que estaba en peligro… Sebastián se quitó el guante donde tenía la marca del contrato con Ciel e hizo lo mismo con su parche, en ese momento Ambas marcas resplandecieron causando un leve dolor en el Ojo de Ciel… Grell se puso enfrente de ambos y saco su guadaña, esto hizo que Ciel se sorprendiera pues no comprendía porque Grell estaba así de nervioso, se giró para ver a Undertaker y lo que vio termino por confirmarle que algo malo estaba por suceder… Undertaker estaba mostrando su rostro por completo su mirada mostraba preocupación y sobre todo porque lo que portaba en sus manos solo una vez lo había visto y eso solo decía que era un problema grave… una Dead Stile… el arma más poderosa de un Shinigami… un arma capaz de matar tanto ángeles como a demonios… de repente solo sintió como Sebastián lo acuñaba a su pecho como para protegerlo de algo… pero sobre todo para que no viese nada…..

Sebastián: Bochan voy a pedirle que cierre sus ojos y que pase lo que pase, oiga lo que oiga, no los abra, así sea la Srita. Lizzi quien le hable o pida ayuda no lo haga.

Ciel: Sebastián, que está pasando y porque me dices todo eso, que le sucederá a Lizzi

Undertaker: Conde, temo decirle que esta pequeña dejo se der un humano hace mucho tiempo, lamentablemente llevaron a cabo un ritual con ella cuando nació, este ritual consiste en bañarla en sangre de un ángel y un demonio seguido de un hechizo para unir ambas fuerzas con el fin de formar un hibrido, el cual deben despertar bajo ciertas circunstancias, me temo que el experimento fallo cuando trataron de despertarla y es por ello que está muriendo, sin embargo al hacerlo ella se convertirá en un ser sumamente peligroso que se alimenta de almas y sangre de humanos, ángeles y demonios… si dejamos que eso pase puede acabar con mucha gente, el mayor problema Conde es que ella nació sin un alma, esto debido al ritual y es por ello que la hace aún más peligrosa, Conde lo lamento pero debemos acabar con ella, por el momento solo la he puesto es un hechizo de contención para prepararnos, ella estaba apunto de despertar por completo, si lo hacía hubiera matado a todos incluyendo a su mayordomo

Ciel: No puede ser salvada?

Undertaker: me temo que no Conde, lo lamento.

Ciel: Sebastián, no permitas que sufra, terminen rápido (susurro: lo lamento Lizzi, quería protegerte)

….. Todos estaban listos, Grell y Undertaker se encontraban cada uno situado a los costados de Sebastián…. Sebastián empezaba a mostrar su verdadera forma, una niebla negra empezaba a cubrirle. Largos cuernos se asomaban sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo vestía ropas de piel negra, brillaba cual noche alumbrada por la luna, de su espalda salían unas hermosas alas negras igual de brillante, su cabello un poco más largo… incluso unas botas con un tacón alto y puntiagudo se mostraban….. Undertaker se mostraba inmóvil y admirado… al mismo tiempo no podía creer quien era realmente Sebastián… Grell le miraba admirado pero noto la extraña cara que mostraba Undertaker era extraño que pusiera una cara así… al parecer había visto algo que no se imaginaba….

Grell: Sebas Chan te ves más lindo así, tal vez debas dejar mostrarte más seguido así… pero oye Undertaker porque esa cara

Undertaker: Vaya, vaya Mayordomo usted sí que está lleno de sorpresas, nunca me imaginé que en realidad fuera usted… jijijijijijijiji jijijijijiji esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa

Sebastián: Me imagino que así ha sido pero, le suplicare no mencione nada, al menos no aun.

Grell: No entiendo nada, pero preguntare en otra ocasión, pongan atención ya que el sello se está rompiendo, Conde espero no se moleste por los desperfectos que esto provocara

….. un viento frio empezó a sentirse dentro de la habitación, aquel sello mostrado en el pecho de Lizzi estaba siendo abierto, se mostraba una luz y al mismo tiempo esta era devorada por tinieblas… los ojos de Lizzi se abrieron mostrando unos ojos completamente negros, no había nada… era como si no hubiese ojos ahí, su piel se había tornado roja y tenía escamas, de su espalda se desprendían unas alas parecidas a la de los murciélagos pero estas eran rojas, su aura era negra y siniestra….. de un solo movimiento de sus alas rompió el sello de Undertaker y se dirigió a atacar a Sebastián… Grell intervino y pudo empujarla hacia otro lado, Grell la ataco con un poder y con una fuerza jamás antes vista, la golpeaba con su Guadaña pero no lograba herirla demasiado, cada vez que le hería, esta sanaba sus heridas, Undertaker se abalanzó contra ella justo cuando estaba por darle un golpe a Grell con algo parecido a una lanza que hizo con una de sus escamas, Lizzi lo esquivo y se fue contra Sebastián, este salto hacia afuera de la ventana y corrió hacia el bosque, de cerca le seguían Grell y Undertaker…. Llegaron hasta el claro de un lago cercano, Lizzi se abalanzó contra Grell y le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que el Shinigami cayera dentro del lago, Sebastián coloco a Ciel cerca de unas rocas, diciéndole que no se moviera y que no abriera los ojos ni hablara, Sebastián se cortó un poco su muñeca y vistió un poco de su sangre en los labios de Ciel, diciéndole que esto formaría una barrera que lo protegería…

Undertaker luchaba contra Lizzi pero esta al parecer era más fuerte, Sebastián empresa a atacarla pero ni los dos juntos lograban hacerle daño, Sebastián se apartó e inmediatamente empezó a hacer un cantico extraño y de la nada una luz muy brillante de color verde resplandeció enfrente de él y una espada de empuñadura roja y filo rojo apareció frente a el…. Undertaker no lo podía creer… Esa espada no era nada más y nada menos que la Espada Demoniaca Morgif la espada del Rey del Inframundo…

Sebastián: Bochan sentirá un poco de dolor en su ojo pero es porque tendré que romper un sello de poder y esto también le afectara, así que discúlpeme

Undertaker: Acaso piensas hacer lo que creo Mayordomo?

Sebastián: Así es será mejor que la distraídas adecuadamente y te alejes cuando te diga si no quieres morir tú también

….. Undertaker hizo un hechizo con el cual su Dead Stile rompió su sello para mostrar su verdadera forma, una hoz plateada cubierta con unas gemas preciosas, en el centro un pentagrama que brillaba en un tono lila, su empuñadura tenía la forma de un esqueleto que llegaba hasta el torso y después una empuñadura liza, sus ojos mostraban un brillo aún más fuerte, Grell quien salía del agua arrojo su guadaña y comenzó a recitar también un hechizo, al hacerlo una lanza plateada salió de su pecho, el filo era largo y también tenía unas genas y un pentagrama de color amarillo brillaba en el centro de esta y la empuñadura estaba cubierta de gemas, sus ropas cambiaron y eran algo parecidas a las de Undertaker, una vestimenta de piel brillosa, su cabello ardía como si fueran llamas, ambos Grell y Undertaker atacaron al mismo tiempo a Lizzi, Ciel solo oía como peleaban, oía el sonido de los zumbidos que daban las armas, los quejidos de daban al ser lesionados…. Escuchaba a Lizzi siendo lastimada y de alguna forma esto le dolía, al final era su prima, la única persona que siempre estaba para el en todo momento…. También escuchaba la voz de Sebastián y como decía palabras que no entendía

Sebastian: "Gladium damnant habes potestatem habent levate oculos vestros et irritum facias sigillum excitat evellisset vis orationis tuae tabellarius, expergefacit maledicti sanguine regis olim gladio ansestral iuris tuetur dilexit unianimem qui sincera charactere creat vinculum animi animam meam consecrare, vertunt socius meus, matrimonio coniungere da tua currentem praesidia, da mihi potestatem, et irritum facias mecum signum. Antuguo retro mea potestate, revelat meum veterem formam erat, in tenebris in potestate ostendas".

Traducción: Espada Maldita que tienes el poder para destruir, despierta y rompe tu sello, despierta el poder de tu portador, despierta la sangre maldita del rey de antaño, espada de unión ancestral protege al ser amado que comparte mi sello, crea un vínculo de espíritu y alma, conságralo a mi existencia, conviértelo en mi pareja, únenos en matrimonio, dale tu protección, dame tu poder, rompe tu sello y únete a mí. Regresa mi antiguó poder, revela mi forma antigua, torna la oscuridad en mi poder, revélate.

….. Sebastián era envuelto en oscuridad al igual que Ciel, el sello de ambos había adquirido una forma diferente y en sus dedos aparecían un par de anillos, ambos negros el de Ciel llevaba una gema roja y el de Sebastián una gema Azul. Undertaker le Grito a Grell que unieran las Dead Stile de ambos para formar una cadena y aprisionar a Lizzi, en un momento muy rápido estas aparecieron y formaron unas cadenas de luz, Undertaker jalo a Grell rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ciel quien había caído inconsciente, Grell lo tomo y Undertaker rápidamente formo una barrera….. Al final lo único que se escucho fue un fuerte estruendo y un grito desgarrador….. Sebastián había matado a Lizzi….. Solo se veía una capa de humo espeso, Grell y Undertaker, divisaron una sombra.. Era Sebastián y llevaba en brazos a Lizzi, Grell se levantó y llevaba a Ciel, los tres se dirigieron hacia la Mansión, todos llevaban heridas bastante serias, al llegar pudieron ver a Tanaka, Snake, Meyrin, Bard, y Finny quienes se acercaron rápidamente pero al ver a Sebastián y a los otros dos se asustaron, pues no sabían si lo que estaban viendo era real, Sebastián les dijo que entraran a la mansión y que ahí les explicaría todo, Grell llevo a Ciel a su habitación, y se quedó con él para cuidarle, Sebastián llevo a Lizzi a su habitación y después se fue a la sala junto a Undertaker, ahí junto a todos los sirvientes Undertaker empezó a explicarles todo lo sucedido, y Sebastián les conto de su verdadera naturaleza y de cómo había conocido a Ciel, les hablo del sello que los unía, pero no les dijo el acuerdo que tenia de devorar el alma de Ciel cuando este cumpliera su venganza, todos escucharon atentamente todo lo se les conto…

Tanaka: siendo honesto no me sorprende nada de lo que han contado, puesto que cuando era más joven y el Amo Vincent vivía, llegue a ver al Sr. Undertaker en la mansión y el Sr. Vincent salía a menudo con él y llevaba a cabo los trabajos del Perro Guardián de la Reyna, es sorprendente que el Amo Ciel tenga como guardián a un Shinigami y a un Demonio, yo ya soy viejo y no sirvo de mucho es por eso que les pido que cuiden y velen por el Joven Amo Ciel, se los ruego. (Haciendo una reverencia), pero dígame Sebastián-san, cuanto tiempo estará en esa forma?.

Sebastián: bueno calculo que unas tres horas por lo menos, en lo que mi cuerpo absorbe toda la energía del sello que he roto

Undertaker: y ustedes a pesar de saber la verdad de nuestra naturaleza, seguirán apoyando al Conde o prefieren irse?

Finny: yo me quedare al lado de Bochan, no lo dejare, él y Sebastián-san me dieron un hogar y con ellos soy libre, no le temen a mi poder ni me tratan como un monstruo, yo me quedare.

Bard: yo también me quedare al lado del Joven Amo y de Sebastián.

Meyrin: Jamás los dejaría Bochan y Sebastián son nuestra familia y los protegeré así como este gran secreto.

Snake: pienso igual que todos, a pesar de saber la verdad sobre todo lo que paso en el circo, Bochan dejo que yo descubriera la verdad y tomara mi decisión, el me dio un hogar, compañeros agradables que pueden mostrarse tal y como son y él no nos esconde y a su manera nos protege, yo me quedare junto a él. Además Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan, y Keats también quieren quedarse, les gusta este lugar y quieren cuidar de Bochan

Tanaka: yo también me quedare y no se preocupen no diremos nada, pero que hacemos con Lady Elizabeth

Sebastián: Undertaker podrías preparar su cuerpo debidamente y Tanaka de aviso en la iglesia para que hagan los preparativos correspondientes, avisen a Madame Red, hare las cartas y las enviare, Meyrin busca ropa para Lady Elizabeth, preparen todo para la llegada de la gente, Lady Elizabeth será velada en la capilla familiar

Undertaker: bueno hare un último hechizo para que su cuerpo se vea como el de un humano y para que esa medico de una carta en la que diga que murió por falla respiratoria, Aaaaah, que día, iré a revisar las heridas de Grell y al Conde, vamos Sebastián…. Oooh supongo que no le molestara que lo llame por su nombre de ahora en adelante o prefiere que le llame majestad?

Sebastián: mi nombre está bien y espero no diga nada

Undertaker: supongo que en específico no quiere que el Conde se entere que ahora él es su bella esposa, no es verdad jijijijijiji

Sebastián: si Bochan se entera me matara, además no quiero que me odie, quiero que me ame y aunque se que eso me llevara tiempo, lo voy a conseguir

Undertaker: ya se lo dije Sebastián yo le ayudare, aunque las cosas se han puesto divertidas para mi jijijijijij…. Grell querida debo revisar tus heridas y tratarlas…

Grell: ya era hora, me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo… el Conde aun no despierta, Sebas-chan me podrías decir que paso y porque tiene ese anillo?

Sebastián: nada solo apareció por el cambio de poder y no pregunte más Grell

Grell: Aaaaah que grosero, pero está bien… escuche que todos aceptaron quedarse, en verdad que tiene este niño que todos desean cuidarle, Aaaaah, incluso yo quiero cuidarle….

Sebastián: Sera mejor que no te atrevas a tocarle o te rebanare y no quedara nada de ti

Grell: Eeeeh… Sebas-chan no te enojes, además Undertaker ya me hablo de tu problemita y yo también voy a ayudar así que deberías estar agradecido..

Undertaker: Listo Grell ya he curado todas tus heridas, Sebastián ya he visto también a Ciel, despertara en un rato más, Grell ve a descansar ya que será un día ajetreado…

Grell: de acuerdo solo un rato y ayudare, supongo que vendrá mucha gente y deberé usar ropa discreta y adecuada, pero Sebas-chan, tú te quedaras con esa forma?

Sebastián: No.. En un rato más volveré a mi forma humana, vallamos a apurarnos

….. Ciel abría sus ojos con pesadez, se sentía mareado y al mismo tiempo un golpe de realidad llegó a su cabeza, recordó todo lo que había pasado, pero algo faltaba, no sabia que había pasado con Lizzi, trato de incorporarse rápidamente y al hacerlo estevo a punto de caer… pero Sebastian lo había sostenido antes de que eso pasara

Ciel: Sebastian, que paso con Lizzi, donde esta?

Sebastián: Bochan, lo lamento, Lady Elizabeth murió, tuve que hacer uso de un poder muy antiguo para poder vencerle

Ciel: Es verdad, mi ojo comenzó a doler demasiado y todo me dio vueltas, creo que me desmalle… eeeh, Sebastián que es este anillo?

Sebastián: O.O Bueno bochan al haber roto ese sello antiguo, libero todo mi poder y por consiguiente afecta a la persona con la cual tenga un contrato y ese anillo es como otro sello, no de be preocuparse… ah pero no podrá quitárselo, lo siento

Ciel: está bien, ya has arreglado todo?

Sebastián: Yes My Lord, la gente empezara a llegar en cualquier momento, Madame Red fue la primera en llegar le he dicho que se desmallo después de saber lo de Lady Elizabeth, pero aun así insistió en revisarle y cuando se aseguró que usted estaba bien se fue a la sala. Será mejor bañarle y vestirle ya que lo estará esperando

Ciel: si es lo mejor

Sebastián: Bochan, sé que Lady Elizabeth era diferente y especial para usted, como demonio no debería decirle esto, pero creo que es necesario, si usted desea llorarle este es el momento, incluso yo un demonio sé que cierto dolor es bueno expresarlo, Lady Elizabeth se lo merece ya que ella siempre confió y estuve para usted en todo momento.

…. Al oír estas palabras Ciel no pudo contenerse más, llevo sus pequeñas manos a su rostro e hizo lo que jamás había hecho… lloro… lloro por aquella niña que siempre le sonreía de la manera más sincera, por esa niña que siempre buscaba hacerlo reír, por su preciada prima… Sebastián se sentó al lado de Ciel y con sumo cuidado le abrazo, Ciel instintivamente le abrazo y se aferró a él, Lloro y lloro hasta no poder más, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus ojos, Sebastián no dijo nada, solo se levantó y lo llevo en brazos hasta el baño, donde le desvistió y lo introdujo en la bañera…. Después del baño lo llevo a la habitación y lo vistió con un traje apropiado y digno para su prima.

Ciel: Sebastián… gracias y no creas que volverá a suceder

Sebastián: no debe agradecerme nada, como demonio puedo saber las verdaderas intenciones de los humanos y aunque me cueste decirlo Lady Elizabeth era una de las pocas personas que en verdad le querían con honestidad, son sentimientos a los cuales los demonios no estamos ligados porque jamás los buscamos, pero sabemos distinguirlos

Ciel: me estás diciendo que un demonio como tu es capaz de querer o sentir algo por alguien?

Sebastián: Así es Bochan los demonios podemos amar, pero normalmente ningún demonio busca el amor, solo saciar nuestros más bajos instintos, muy pocos son los que buscan AMOR

Ciel: entiendo, bueno será mejor ir con Madame Red, Sebastián prepara un poco de te

… en la sala se encontraban Madame Red, Lau y Lan Mao, también ya había llegado Soma y Agni, todo está listo, pronto tendría que verla…

Ciel: Disculpen la tardanza, espero hayan llegado bien

Soma: Hermanitooooooooooo! Agni y yo veníamos llegando para visitarte y estar aquí unos días y nos enteramos de lo sucedido, de verdad lo siento tanto, me duele mucho y siento mucho la perdida que has sufrido… Ciel lo lamento tanto

Agni: Cien-sama, en verdad siento mucho su perdida si necesita que ayude en algo lo hare con gusto

Ciel: (tratando de quitarse a Soma de encima) Gracias por sus palabras, Agni en verdad agradeceré si ayuda a Servir a la gente y ayuda a los demás, están deprimidos y no quisiera que hagan algo mal, Soma no te aferres asi a mi, estoy bien, no debes preocuparte tanto

Soma: Ciel como me dices eso, yo solo quiero darte apoyo… Ciel

Ciel: Si sigues haciendo eso, yo no lograre contenerme y no quiero que me vean mal, te agradezco que te preocupes Soma pero estaré bien, si necesito algo te lo hare saber…

Madam Red: Ciel, ella no sufrió, Lizzi solo se quedó dormida, ella no sufrió así que puedes estar tranquilo con respecto a eso.

Ciel: Gracias Madam Red… la gente empezó a llegar… hay que ir a la capilla….

… gente conocida de muchos lugares llego… no podían creer la noticia… todos daban sus respetos al Conde Ciel Phantomhive, todos sentía tristeza, pero solo unos sentían odio… Odio hacia Ciel Phantomhive y no por haberles quitado a su hija… sino odio por quitarles algo que les daría mucho dinero…. La familia Mildelford, no se quedaría tranquila… su mirada hacia el Conde lo decía todo, Sebastián sabia que tendría que estar al pendiente de Ciel, pero ahora que lo veía más detalladamente podía ver indicios de tristeza, tristeza que el Conde jamás había mostrado, pero Sebastián era el único que se percataba... El tiempo transcurría, una hermosa misa fue dada, el llanto de ángulos no se hacía esperar, al término el cortejo funebre se retiraba hacia el mausoleo de la Familia Phantomhive, todo se llevo acabo sin problemas... En la mansión todos se Despedían y daban su pésame a la Familia Midford y al Conde Phantomhive, todos se retiraban pero no antes de que Francés Midford lanzará su amenaza

Francés: Ciel, esto me lo pagaras, no creas que te perdonaré

Ciel: será mejor que pienses bien las cosas Tia Francés, tengo pruebas de todo lo que hiciste von Elizabeth, si yo le presento todo esto a la Reyna, perderás todo, tu riqueza, tu titulo, tus tierras... Todo, así que será mejor que no me molestes

Francés: Tch... Ya lo veremos

... Todos se retiraban, Madam Red partía a su mansión, Lau y Lan Mao se retiraban a la habitación que se les había dado, Agni ayudaba a los empleados a limpiar toda la casa... Soma había insistido tanto en que dormiría con Ciel y lo llevaba con el a descansar y Sebastián solo quería hacerlo pedacitos por tomarse ese privilegio...

Soma: Ciel será mejor que descansemos así que vamos a dormir

Ciel: no es necesario que te quedes en mi habitación, porque no te vas a la tuyaaaa!

Soma: pero Ciel no quiero que te quedes solo, ya que perdiste a alguien importante

Sebastian: no se preocupe Príncipe Soma, Bochan estará bien, será mejor que usted se retire a dormir

Soma: no, dije que me quedare con mi hermanito

Ciel: ya basta, si quedándote te quedaras callado, puedes hacerlo, Sebastian preparamos para dormir y retírate

Sebastian: enseguida bochan

Sebastian (pensamiento interno): como es posible que le permita quedarse con el, Ciel es mío y con la única persona con la que debería dormir es conmigo, el es mi esposa... Pero no puedo decírselo...

... Sebastian se retiraba de la habitación de Ciel, nada contento pero no había nada que hacer... Cierto Conde solo podía recordar la sonrisa de su querida prima y las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, Soma solo la acunaba en su pecho...

Soma: Ciel... Llora, llora hasta que no puedas mas, nadie lo sabra, hermanito, te quiero

... Simples palabras, pero que resonaban por primera vez en su corazón... Llorando hasta quedarse dormido, así el Conde solo se dejo llevar por primera vez en su vida...

Fin 2º capítulo.

Bueno supongo que algo inesperado, espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el tercera parte

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Recordando el Pasado**

Por Undertaker:

Las cosas que han pasado estas ultimas semanas, son un tanto difíciles, no me imaginaba que ese Mayordomo fuese el dueño de Morgif, esto complica las cosas, Vincent, Rachel… creo que esa persona aparecerá muy pronto para reclamar a su hijo… si eso pasa una lucha entre todos los bandos se desatara… y muy probablemente la verdad que no deseaban que el supiera saldrá a la luz

"…..": en que piensas viejo amigo

Undertaker: En que me he quedado sorprendido, no había visto esa espada en muchos siglos ni tampoco me imaginaba que ese mayordomo tuviese tanto poder

"….": es cierto que posee un gran poder, pero recordemos que solo rompió un sello, si el llegase a romper los otros 4 restantes…. Bueno tu sabes lo que pasaría… lo has visto… puede que su poder se asemeje al de ella y al de el…

Undertaker: lo se, pero el poder que ellos tenían era un poder maldito, recuerda que fue atravez de un contrato, crees que el sello se haya roto?

"…..": quien sabe.. supongo que debere ir e investigar y dime el Conde sabe la verdadera razón de la muerte de Vincent y Rachel… mas bien sabe el lazo que lo une con esa persona

Undertaker: la razón por la muerte de sus padres aun no la sabe, el contrato que hizo con el mayordomo fue para vengar su muerte y ninguno de los dos sabe algo con respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de su muerte y con respecto a esa persona… nadie lo sabe… solo tu y yo…

"…..": supongo que será mejor indagar y por si acaso ten a tu lado siempre tu Dead Stile, no creo que lo de esa niña sea coincidencia y será mejor que hables con ese shinigami pelirojo… nunca me a gustado que oigan conversaciones a escondidas… será mejor que salga… Grell Sutcliff

Grell: Lo siento, es solo que sentí una presencia muy extraña y vine a indagar

Undertaker: no te preocupes mi querido Grell, el es un amigo…. Ya te contare todo, puesto que es muy peligroso lo que esta por venir y puede que necesitemos mucha ayuda

"…..": bien los dejo, y tengan cuidado….

Undertaker:….. Desvaneciéndose en las sombras, un individuo que siempre a estado al cuidado del Conde en las sombras… como un fantasma…. Solo un recuerdo… eso es el mi querido Grell…

Grell: quien es y que es lo que esta pasando… ya había estado cerca de esa niña cuando fue secuestrada y nunca me percate de su aroma… solo hasta ahora… que rayos esta pasando Undertaker

Undertaker: pues veras… ya hace muchos años cuando trabajaba como Shinigami fui herido por pensar que era invencible, era muy joven, estuve al borde la muerte

Grell: entonces esas cicatrices?

Undertaker: algo asi.. veras en ese momento quien me salvo fue Claudia Phantomhive

Grell: Claudia Phantomhive… la abuela de Ciel?

Undertaker: Si asi es… cuando fui herido, trate de huir y llegue hasta el bosque de la mansión, yo pensé que era mi final, pero una mujer muy hermosa apareció frente a mi y sin miedo alguno me llevo hasta su mansión, cuido de mi y de mis heridas, al despertar ella estaba a un costado de la cama, se había quedado profundamente dormida, me sentí conmovida por su acción… depues de eso empece a visitarla instintivamente y fue cuando supe que ella era llamada "El Perro Guardian de la Reyna" yo le estaba profundamente agradecido así que empece a ayudarle en todo además de que era de alguna forma divertido estar a su lado, es impresionante, sumamente fuerte, era magnifica

Grell: vaya hablas como si la amaras

Undertaker: tal vez asi fue en ese entonces… se podría decir que amo a los Phantomhive ya que son sumamente interesantes…

Grell: pero todo esto que tiene que ver con ella

Undertaker: bueno esque la desgracia de los Phantomhive… viene de ella…

Grell: ¿COMOOOOO?

Undertaker: Bueno todo comenzó…..

Por Undertaker

Claudia era una mujer sumamente fuerte, al mismo tiempo podía pasar como la Condesa mas aclamada de toda Inglaterra, era seguida por muchos hombres que caian ante ella… sin embargo en su corazón había cierta oscuridad que iba creciendo mas y mas… y también había un problema… se obsesionaba con su apariencia… con su juventud y su belleza

Solia acompañarle en cada misión que la Reyna le daba asi que siempre salía bien librada de todo esto… Claudia siempre trataba todos sus casos con suma cautela, practicaba todos los días Sgrima y llevaba acabo clases de todo tipo… incluso aprendio hechicería básica… yo le veo crecer cada dia mas y mas, veo quese ha vuelto sumamente hermosa, se podría decir que es una gran amiga a la que quiero… ella cuida mucho de mi, siempre esta al pendiente de mi aunque yo sea un shinigami, a veces cuando salimos en las misiones duerme a mi lado, ella me cuenta todo, incluso sus miedos… la quiero… ella lo sabe…

Hoy su padre la ha comprometido y estoy feliz por ella, sin embargo no es una noticia que le agrade… pero la acepta, hablo con ella y le hago entender que es bueno el que se case… pero ella dice que casarse significa hacer que sus hijos cargen con el Titulo de "Perro Guardian de la Reyna" y es algo que no desea, no quiere que su sabgre siga con esto… es comprensible, lo que hace no es fácil… oajala esa vieja de la reyna hiciera las cosas ´por ella misma… Claudia esta lista para aceptar su destino, pero no acepta que su línea de sangre la siga en esto….

Claudia: sabes una vez que regresemos a Londres mi pade quiere casarme inmediatamente con Frederick

Undertaker: eeh… oh esto dejara de ser divertido amiga mia… pero es inevitable… aunque si lo desea puedo llevarte conmigo o aun mejor puedo matarlo…que dices

Claudia: ajajajaja tu no cambias, ojala pudiera irme muy lejos de aquí, pero si lo hago solo desonrare a mi padre y es algo que no puedo hacer y menos como hija única

Undertaker: bueno entonces no hay mas….

Claudia: Undertaker prométeme que seguiras a mi lado por favor

Undertaker: lo hare, siempre estare contigo hasta tu final

Claudia: entonces prométeme que seras tu, quien será el que pondrá fin a mi existencia, cuando llegue el dia…

Undertaker: que cosas dices mi Condesa… pero si es lo que deseas, asi lo hare

Claudia: si… gracias Undertaker, se que eres la única persona que jamas podría traicionarme y en la que puedo confiar completamente…

Poco tiempo después Claudia se caso y aun asi seguía haciendo los deberes que le encomendaba la reyna…. Frederick se unio a ella y ambos hacían un equipo extraordinario…. Al lado de ellos todo era divertido para mi, disfrutaba todo lo que hacia y me di cuenta de que Claudia incluso llego a amar a ese hombre y ese hombre la amaba demasiado, al punto de hacer ….. todo

un dia Claudia llego con la noticia de estar embarazada, eso hizo a todos muy felices… ella ya no se ocupaba de los deberes de la reyna pero si lo hacia Federick por lo que yo le ayudaba…. El tiempo paso y Claudia tuvo una hermosa hija a la cual llamo Frances… era todo lo contrario a ella se parecía mas a su padre pero me agradaba… unos años después nuevgamente quedo embarazada y dio a luz a un hermoso varon al cul nombro Vincent

Vincent era muy parecido a ella, siempre me seguía a todas partes y termine por tomarle afecto el mismo que sentía por Claudia.. siempre cuidaba de ellos…. Hasta un dia….

Ha llegado una carta muy especial de la reyna, pero muy direfente, esta vez en un sobre rojo…. Al parecer mucha gente ha desaparecido en un poblado muy lejano, no se les ha encontrado pero lo curioso es que hayaron un cuerpo de una mujer con marcas muy extrañas y deben de ir a investigar…. Claudia me ha pedido quedarme al cuidado de Frances y de Vincent, ella dice que lo mas seguro es que sea algo tan fácil como siempre… me preocupa, tengo un mal presentimiento….

Undertaker: podemos dejarlos con los padres de Frederick, asi…

Claudia: no te preocupes estas cosas hemos descubierto que sopn hechas echas por seguidores de sectas y lo mas probable esque tengan a la gente encerrada en algún lugar, además confio en ti para cuidar de ellos, por favor

Undertaker: ah… esta bien, pero si pasa algo…. Solo di las palabras que te enseñe

Claudia: asi lo hare… Frederick me adelanto al carruaje

Undertaker: Frederick… si algo pasa solo di la siguiente frase y estare ahí…. No la olvides… **Deus susceptor mors me coram proclamavit Phantomhive familia pro auxilio**

Frederick: lo tengo no lo olvidare

Pasaron los días y yo seguía con un presentimiento de que algo no andaba nada bien…. Una semana después fui invocado por Claudia…. Recite un echizo y fui hasta donde se encontaba… Ella estaba herida pero no de gravedad, sin embargo Frederick estaba muerto, al parecer se sacrifico para que no le pasara nada a Claudia… Llevamos su cuerpo hasta Lodre, el caso fue cerrado y el Cepelio de Frederik se llevo acabo….

El cuerpo de Frederick estaba extraño, lo revise y encontré algo cusioso en el…. Lo que me temi… tengo que hacer algo… pero se que esto será por el bien de los Phantomhive en algún momento… pero ahora ella lleva un pecado del cual no podrá escapar jamas

Largos años han pasado Vincent a tomado el titulo de su madre y yo lo ayudo, es alguien a quien amo y aprecio, Claudia no habla, no come, esta mas extraña cada dia… su despertar esta próximo

Undertaker: mi amada Claudia, es hora de hablar… tu hiciste un contrato con un demonio sumamente poderoso, el esta consumiendo tu alma y esta casi ha desaparecido, por que lo hiciste, porque mataste a Frederick

Claudia: vaya asi que si lo sabias, pensé haberte engañado haciéndoles creer que estaba loca, pero sabia que no era asi… pero no lo hice porque yo quisiera sino porque fui obligada…. Llevabe a un lugar al que pueda morir tranquilamente, endonde puedas tu solo saber la verdad de lo que paso ese dia… un lugar donde puedas acabar conmigo mi amado amigo

Undertaker: lo hare mi amada Claudia… vamos….

…..es una noche perfecta…. Gracias por todo Undertaker, ya estoy empaz conmigo, pero lamento todo el dolor que dejare a mis hijos y a toda mi sangre… los he maldecido y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, solo lo he sellado y no se por cuanto tiempo dure esto… regresa esta espada Morgif al Abbis… y dile a el que agradezco el poder que me brindo…. por favor proteje a Vincent y a Frances… proteje a mi linaje mi amado amigo, se que pongo una carga en ti… pero eres el único que me queda…ahora que sabes toda la verdad estoy tranquila, no dejes que el se quede con esta alma que he salvado, es muy importante, puesto que no es cualquier alma.. esta alma nos fue entregada desde hace muchos siglos para protejerla, esta alma es una luz muy poderosa que salvara o destruirá… protejela… gracias y ahora…. Termina con mi vida antes de que mi alma sea de el con esto podre detenerlo por mas tiempo, ahora mi alma se volcera su cárcel y sus cadenas…. Toma esto… es para ti, este guardapelo me lo dio mi madre y es sumamente importante para mi y quiero que tu lo conserves… te quiero, te amo Undertaker…..

Undertaker: Adios mi amada Claudia Phantomhive…. Cierra tus ojos… sere rápido…

Los años han pasado, Frances se ha casado y se ha ido a vivir a otro lugar… Vincent es ahora el Perro Guardian de la Reyna y yo estoy a su lado, tal y como se lo prometi a Claudia…. Lo protejo al igual que lo que me entrego…. No puede caer en manos equivocadas

Vincent se ha casado con una mujer sumamente bella, su nombre es Rachel y como esperaba rápidamente quedo en cinta y dio a Luz a un hermoso varon, se parece tanto a Vincent pero tiene los mismos ojos de Rachel, sin embargo hubo una complicación y puede morir, Vincent esta sumanete trist… tal vez aquello que guarde con sumo cuidado pueda estar en el… …. Gracias a ello esta vivo… Ciel Phantomhive…. Hijo de Vincet y Rachel….. otro ser amado para mi.

… ahora me lamento profundamente, el dolor que siento es sumamente cruel… he perdido a Vincent… Claudia te he fallado… deje que tu hijo muriera y tu nieto también… soy de lo peor…..perdi aquello que tanto protegias te he fallado…. Mataron a la familia Phantomhive y eso crei hasta después un tiempo cuan la noticia de que su hijo Ciel Phantohive estaba vivo llego a mi….. Sali corriendo en su búsqueda pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que este pequeño estaba vivo gracias a un demonio… gracias a un contrato con un demonio…. Esto no puede estar pasando, esto es lo peor y ese demonio sabe que el no posee cualquier alma… pero no sabe quien es realmente….

Pasado un tiempo me presento ante el…

Undertake: Querido Conde Ciel Phantomhive… mi nombre es Undertaker fui informante y amigo de sus padres y ahora estare a sus servicios, todo lo que quiera saber yo puedo investigarlo…

Ciel: dame una prueba de que trabajaste con mi padre

Undertaker: que tal esto (mostrando el guardapelo con la insignia de la familia)

Ciel: y tu precio

Undertaker: bueno…. Solo algo sencillo… lo sabra cada vez que necesite algo… ahora me retiro… ooh y mayordomo, lo estare vigilando muy de cerca…

Ciel: a que se refiere Sebastian…. O mas bien dicho… Demonio

Sebastian: no lo se joven amo…

Es muy diferente a cuando era un pequeñito, la luz en sus ojos ahora es odio… su sonrisa se desvanecio… ….. que pasara de ahora en adelante… Vincent… Rachel…. Frederick….. Claudia…

Grell: me estas diciendo que Ciel, tiene el alma de esa persona… de "ella" esa persona es la hija de.. de… oooooh por todos los Shinigamis y Sebas-chan no se ha dado cuenta… esto es grave… muy grave… que vamos a hacer…. Eso mocoso es sumamente importante y yo lo he llamado mocosoooooooo…. Merezco ser castigado… no peor aun… aaaaaaaaaaaaah…. No quiero que mi hermosa cabeza ruede

Undertaker: calmate mi querido Grell, algo a nuestro favor es que Sebastian esta enamorado de Ciel ahora solo debemos hacer que Ciel se enamore de el, los sirvientes saben de nuestra existencia y lo protejeran pase lo que pase y si "el" aparece tendremos que estar preparados

Grell: pero unos simples humanos no podrán hacer nada contra "El", además aunque nosotros los shinigamis seamos poderosos necesitaríamos a mas

Undertaker: es por ello que informare yo mismo a los Shinigamis y tendremos que buscar aliados y no solo eso…. Tal vez esos humanos deban senunciar a su humanidad… pero eso solo será decisión de ellos…. A su debido tiempo

Grell: supondo que tendremos que actuar normal, hasta que investigemos un poco mas

Undertaker: asi es, pero lo primerosera hacer que Ciel se enamore de Sebastian

Grell: y a Sebas-chan cuando se lo diras

Undertaker: después de demostrarme que ama a Ciel sobre todos y sobre todo… cuando llegue el momento usare el laberinto del Abiss… y si el logra pasarlo…. Tendrá el derecho a saberlo….

Grell: y si no es asi… que haras

Undertaker: romere el contrato que los une por la fuerza y lo matare a el jijijijiji jijiijijijij

….. eeeeeeh…. Asi que "El" esta por despertar… creo que puedo usarlo a mi favor jajaja jajajaja jajajajaja

Fin del capitulo:

Bueno algo de suspenso y mucho en este capitulo…. Muchas cosas pasaran…. Mil y un formas de conquistar a Ciel al mismo tiempo de protegerle e ir descubriendo a ¿que alma se refieren?, ¿quien es esa persona sellada?, ¿quien es este amigo de Undertaker sin nombre?… ¿que fue lo que hizo Claudia Phantomhive?…. y aun mas interesante ¿Qué pasara si Sebastian rompe los 4 sellos faltantes?... o… que le hará Ciel cuando descubra que los enlazo como matrimonio….

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Sucesos inesperados**

bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, en este capitulo disfrutaremos de cosas nuevas, la integracion de nuevos personajes y porque no... la convinacion de otro personaje fuera de serie jejejejejeje

 **Preámbulo:**

Hola a todos, se que todos se preguntan que pasara y que fue todo lo que paso, como bien saben, para llevar acabo algunas cosas y para que la historia tenga sentido, se me vino a la mente complementar lo que esta a punto de pasar mezclando a un personaje demasiado Sexy y al que amo para darle cohrencia a la historia…. Quien es….. Jonny Rayflo del Manga Vassalord…. El complementara la historia para darle forma….. espero les guste…..

Grell: undertaker, dime una cosa, que pasara si Ciel se entera de todo esto, es un niño demasiado orgulloso y no creo que sea fácil para aceptar quien es.

Undertaker: lo se mi querida Grell, será muy difícil, pero antes que nada y los importante debemos dar aviso a los superiores y sobre todo necesitare la ayuda de William

Grell: que?... no quiero… no quiero

Undertaker: Querida recuerda que es por el bien del Conde, además te recuerdo que solo hay 6 Dead Stile supremas contando con la mia y serán necesarias para lo que esta por venir, además de que habrá que avisarles a los otros 4 tambien, supongo que tendremos que hacerles llamar yo mismo les informare, y a William será mejor decircelo al ultimo, sabemos que no se lleva bien con Sebastian y eso puede ser un grave problema

Grell: de acuerdo, pero solo lo soportare por Ciel… oh es verdad hablando de Sebastian y Cien…. Como piensas que podemos unirlos…

Undertaker: bueno eso es algo que he estado pensando jijijij jijijiji jijijij

Grell: y?... que hay que hacer?

Undertaker: primero llamemos a los sirvientes, en especial a la dama de lentes jijijiji jijiji jijiji ella será la principal para manipular a Ciel jijijijiji jijijiji

Grell: y que hay del Principe y su Sirviente?

Undertaker: bueno no creo que debamos invulocrarlos aun… además puede que ellos nos ayuden con el otro asunto

Grell: como, No te entiendo

Undertaker: Bueno ese hombre llamado Agni, posee algo muy inusual en su mano derecha, algo que por mucho tiempo se había creido perdido

Grell: Perdido?, no te entiendo, pero supongo que es algo bueno…. Bueno llamare a todos a la cocina para platicar con ellos, además Sebastian y Agni estan con Ciel y el Principe

….Mas tarde en la Cocina…

Undertaker: Muy bien estoy seguro que todos ustedes se estarán preguntando porque les he llamado… es por dos asuntos… El primero, es porque debemos estar alertas ya que de ahora en adelante la vida del Conde Ciel estará en peligro, los que trataran de hacerle daño no solo serán humanos, ahora incluso demonios, angeles y un sin fin de criatura trataran de asesinarle

Meyrin: Eh? Pero porque, que esta pasando

Finny: no queremos que le pase nada a Bochan, por favor no nos oculten nada, queremos protejerle

Undertaker: Lo se y es por eso que voy a contarles algo que ni siquiera Sebastian sabe, la verdad sobre la familia Phantomhive, deben jurar que esto no puede saberlo Sebastian ni mucho menos el Conde ya que ustedes tendrán que pensar muy bien y decidir algo sumamente importante

Todos: Lo haremos, asi que diganos todo

Undertaker: Muy bien, Tomen asiento esto será un poco largo, Todo comenzó con Claudia Phantomhive y …

Después de conversar por un largo tiempo Undertaker le cuenta a todos los sirvientes la historia de la Familia, sobre los pecados cometidos, las perdidas, las muertes y los secretos de la familia, todos quedan sorprendidos al saber la verdadera naturaleza de todo lo que ha pasado Ciel, puesto que no se imaginaban que el hubiese sufrido tanto, de cómo Sebastian hizo el contrato con el y lo que este conlleva…. Su Alma….. todo incluso la verdad de quien es Sebastian…. (claro solo omitiendo el echo de que Sebastian lo enlazo con el)

Bard: Ok, esto es demasiada información para un solo dia… no puedo creer que un niño tan pequeño haya pasado por tanto, ahora comprendo porque bochan es asi

Tanaka: yo sabia de algunos secretos pero esto ha sido en verdad….. no se como expresarlo

Snake: ahora no tengo duda alguna, quiero seguir aquí y cuidarle, como lo ha hecho conmigo

Undertaker: Bueno se que es demasiado pero ahora deben tomar una decisión y es algo que deben pensar con mucho detenimiento, ya que no habrá vuelta atrás, asi que eso piensento con calma y después me dan su respuesta

Grell: sabemos que no es nada fácil lo que les acabamos de pedir y es por ello que deben pensarlo…. Renunciar a ser mortales…. O… seguir sendo mortales…. La desiicion es suya

Bard: lo pensaremos y les diremos cual es nuestra decisión

Grell: eeeeh… dejen esas caras largas… ya se….bueno ahora lo siguiente jijijiji

Meyrin: de que se trata Grell-san

Grell: bueno, resulta que nuestro querido Sebas-chaaaaan….. esta…. Completamente… enamorado….

Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, de quien?

Grell: Pues de Ciel je je je

Todos: Comooooooooooo? Eeeeeh? Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

Mayrin: (hemorragia nasal)

Bard: Pe.. pero… pero… bochan… bochan es… es

Snake: Es un chico….. sssssssss… dice Emily

Undertaker: Bueno si, el Conde es hombre pero para los demonios el sexo de la otra persona no influye en nada, una vez que un demonio se enamora es imposible sacarle del corazón

Tanaka: Y usted cree que sebastian lo hara feliz?

Grell: Yo estoy segura de ello, tal vez no crean que Sebas-chan es serio…. Pero si lo es, el mas que nadie ahora es el único que puede abrir su corazón, ya es tiempo de que sea Feliz Ciel… y si nosotros podemos borrar la tristeza y la venganza de su corazón… bueno ustedes entienden

Meyrin: Yo lo entiendo….. Si Bochan se enamora de Sebastian, el olvidara su venganza y Sebastian no tendrá que comer su alma, y Sebastian no quiere deberarla porque lo ama… Eso quiere decir que Bochan puede ser Feliz y pueden llevar un amor mutuo…. Aaaaah (hemorragia nasal… otra vez)

Finny: Eeeeh, ya veo…. Entonces que hacemos

Grell: Bien todos lo han entendido… así que esto será la Misión… "Hacer que Ciel caída en el amor de Sebas-chan", nosotros seremos cómplices en todo, así que manos a la obra, ahora que ya saben todo….. esforcémonos…..

Undertaker: Bien será mejor planear algo, Sebastian sabrá que ustedes son aliados en esta misión jijijijiji jijijiji jijijijiji, regresen a sus labores y les explicare nuestro primer plan en la noche, todos nos veremos en el cobertizo después de que Ciel se duerma

Grell: Yo le avisare a Sebas-chan

Undertaker: bien retiremosos jijijijiji jijijijiji jijijijijij

….. mas tarde en el jardín….

Undertaker: Pequeño Conde Ciel jijijiji jijijij jijijiji

Ciel: Undertaker…. Que haces aquí?... no te habias ido ya

Undertaker: que frio Conde…. Y yo que lo quiero tanto jijijijij jijijiji jijijijij

Ciel: si, lo que sea…. Ya vete

Undertaker: esta bien…. Solo por ahora jijijiji jijijijij jijijijiji

Grell: Ciel pequeñito mío….. porque no me has invitado el Te…. Me siento tan sola… y tu que me ignoras por completo

Ciel: Si te sientes tan solo, porque no regresas con ese shinigami

Grell: Jamas, no pienso regresar con ese idiota y nefasto hombre, que no sabe como tratar a una dama como yo

Soma: Dama?... mmmmh…. No eres hombre?

Grell: Que… acaso no sabes distinguir a una dama cuando la vez…. Eso es grosero (llorando)

Ciel: No le prestes atención, solo es un tipo raro y con gustos raros…

Agni: Si Grell-san, dice ser una dama, será tratada así. (con una mega sonrisa)

Grell: de verdad (viéndolo todo iluminado) tu si sabes como hablar con una dama

Ciel: Te has echado una sanguijuela enzima y no podrás quitártela

Soma: mmmmmh… yo sigo viendo que es un hombre

Sebastian: ja ja ja, lo siento Príncipe Soma, en verdad Grell-san es un hombre, sin embargo el refiere a si mismo como un Dama porque su escénica es femenina

Soma: Ah… ya veo, entonces debo tratarla como a una mujer

Grell: eso es….

Sebastian (pensamiento interno): como se atreve Grell a estarlo abrazando y besando, quiero molerlo a golpes…. Voy a matarlo…. (venita inchada), no mejor aun, voy a hervirlo en agua y después le quitare la piel y haré una alfombra con el….

Sebastian: Puede hacerlo si gusta, pero es mejor tratarlo peor que a un hombre, mas bien como a un animal (muy molesto con la venita inchada de su frente)

Soma: Porque?

Ciel: Grell…. Suéltame ya….. no te aferres a mi, sabes que no me gusta que me abracen

Grell: Pero Ciel, eres tan lindo, me encanta abrazarte y basarte smuak, smuak, smuak…. Tienes una mejillas tan lindas….

Ciel: Sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeee

Soma: jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja… yo también….

…. Sebastian solo nota como Soma, brinca hacia Ciel y Grell y nota como abraza a Ciel del lado contrario, Ciel se encuentra en medio de Soma y Grell, siendo aplastado por un inmensa abrazo y demasiados besos en la mejillas, Sebastian en lo único que piensa en mandarlos a volar muy lejos o mejor aun hacerlos añicos.

Sebastian (pensamiento interno): no solo Grell…. Ahora también ese príncipe…. Como tienen la osadía de hacer esto…. Primero se queda a dormir con el desde que llego y ahora esto… quiero matarlos a los dos… Mi Ciel, mi hermoso Ciel…. Solo yo puedo hacer eso

Agni: Soma-sama…. Si sigue haciendo eso…. Ciel-sama dejara de respirar

Soma: Eeeeeh… Ciel…. Cieeeeeeeeeeeeel….. no mueras… respira

Grell: Ciel…. Cieeeeeeeeeeeel… eeeeeeeh, no te desmayes solo por un abrazo

Ciel: (aturdido y mareado con ojitos en espiral) ya déjenme… . ya es suficiente… . quiero vomitar… waaaaaaaaw

Grell: O.O

Soma O.O

Grell: creo que oi que alguien me llamo O.O

Soma: Agni…. Es hora de mis clases

…Grell, Soma y Agni salen corriendo a un velocidad impresionante dejando a Sebastian y a Ciel…. Un poco confusos tal vez…

Sebastian….. O.O Bochan, se encuentra bien?

Ciel: solo llévame a descansar, esos dos me dejaron sin aire, pero ya me las pagaran

Sebastian: de inmediato Bochan, me disculpa, tendre que cargarle

Ciel: si, solo llévame a mi habitación

Sebastian: se ve cansado Amo, acaso ha seguido sin poder dormir

Ciel: no es tu asunto….

Sebastian: sabia que era mala idea dejar que el Principe Soma siga durmiendo en su habitación

Ciel: apartir de hoy dormirá en su habitación, ya hable con el

Sebastian: Bochan si desea puedo acompañarle hasta que se quede dormido

Ciel: no lo necesito, solo asegúrate que nadie me moleste

… el dia paso rápidamente y todos en la mansión hacían sus deberes, Grell aunque bastante torpe, aprendia de todos, Sebastian les regañaba y llamaba la atención,…. Pero cierto Sinigami…..

….. Oficina de los Shinigamis…..

Eric Slingby: oye! Estas seguro de lo que acabas de decir, esa mujer tuvo todo el tiempo esa alma?, como es posible y quien se la entrego?

Undertaker: esa mujer… era Claudia Phantomhive!, asi que no te atrevas a hablar asi de ella…. Y si ese niño de alguna forma es su reencarnación y el como la obtuvo… el mismo Abbis fue quien se la entrego, ella dio su vida acambio de que el equilibrio se mantuviera, pero el Abbis no pudo destruirla y se la entrego a los Phantomhive para que la resguardaran, "el " se entero y uso a Claudia, pero ella lo encerro tal y como se los dije y me la entrego

Ronald Knox: debiste entregar esa alma, sabes que todos la quieren y aquí estaría asalbo de cualquiera

Alan Humphries: es cierto pero entonces la guerra nunca habría parado, creo que el Abbis se dio cuenta de ello y actua de esta forma… esto debe tener un significado…

Undertaker: Se que esto complica las cosas pero es necesario protejerlo, Ciel es su reencarnación directa, por lo tanto el derecho al Trono de la Luz le pertence

Eric: Supongo que no queda de otra, me guste o no, ese mocoso debe ser protegido a toda cos, pero no creo que unos simplres humanos vayan a servir de mucho

Undertaker: si lo se, es por ello que les di la opción de renunciar a su humanidad….

Alan: si eso pasa, serán nuestros enemigos, pero dadas las circunstancias, ellos darán sus vidas por el y dime ya has hablado con Rayflo…

Undertaker: ire lo mas pronto posible, antes debo hablar con William

Ronald: vaya…. Fiuuuu…. Eso si será difícil, odia a ese demonio y si se entera de que Ciel es esa Reencarnacion…. Querra eliminarlo por completo y tratara de traer al mocoso aquí

Undertaker: si lo se, es por eso que le he pedido a Grell que no se separe del conde, al menos Grell se lo impedirá y mas con lo molesta que esta con el

Eric: Asi que Grell esta con Ciel, vaya yo pensé que ya habría echo las pases con William

Ronald: bueno no olvidemos que William gue demasiado cruel con Grell y la hizo llorar, a mi me toco cuidarle y ser su paño de lagrimas, asi que por mi, mejor si no regresan, siempre le trata mal

Alan: Que regresen o no, solo es cuestión de ellos, solo espero que no compliquen las cosas y que por su culpa todo salga mas

Undertaker: Grell esta muy enojada pero, acaso no siempre la insulta

Eric: eeh? Solo sabes la versión corta, no es asi…

Undertaker: versdion corta, que fue lo que le paso a Grell

Alan: Pues veras, resulta que Ronald y Grell fueron a recoger varias almas y se retrasaron como siempre… y bueno…

Ronald: ese imbécil de William, estaba engañando a Grell con la secretaria del director, eso fue lo que paso…. El pensó que Grell se había ido a casa, Eric nos detuvo para que no escaparamos e hiciéramos el papeleo después de haber teminado fuimos a su oficina y cuando entramos….

Alan: Cuando entraron vieron a William y a la secretaria desnudos….

Eric: eso impacto mucho a Grell y se le fue encima a la secretaria… Alan la jalo y le puso su abrigo y bueno….. hubo una discusión y William fue demasiado lejos con lo que dijo

Undertaker: Que fue lo que le dijo (saliendo de el un aura negra)

… Suceso en la oficina….

Grell: Will que te pasa como me puedes estar haciendo esto!

William: a que vienen tus reclamos Sutcliff

Eric: William, vamos, vamos, todos sabemos que estas con Grell, pero no tienes porque hablarle asi

William: tu no te metas…. Asi que después de todo se lo has estado contando a todo el mundo… no podias quedarte callado, como siempre solo haces estupideces

Grell: Will, no me digas eso, yo te amo, poruqe me has engañado con esa, porque me haces esto?

Will: de acuerdo, si te engañe y lo hice porque no te amo, estoy cansado de ti, eres muy ruidoso, fastiadas mi vida, desde un principio fue un error estar a tu lado, eres torpe, coqueteas con todos, haces mal tu trabajo, no cumples con obligaciones y siempre haces que me quede tiempo extra…. En la casa, no sabes hacer nada, eres inútil y lo mas importante… tener sexo con tigo es asquesoro…

Alan: William, ya basta esto es ir demasiado lejos, te puedes arrepentir después de todo lo que estas diciendo

William: no me arrepiento, es verdad es asquroso estar un hombre, es asqueroso estar con Grell

Eric: oye… ya basta

Grell: Es suficiente (triste y a punto de llorar), si eso piensas de mi esta bien, aqui dejo el papeleo de hoy, no vendre por un tiempo y espero que lo entiendas… Me voy de tu casa hoy mismo….. Ronald….. puedes venir conmigo

….. William solo miraba como Grell salía de su oficina, su cara estaba llena de tristeza y la alregria que siempre le caracterizaba no se veía por ningún lado… pero solo un fuerte dolor lo volvió a la realidad…. Pues Eric le había dado un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que terminara en la pared y con sanfre en su nariz…..

Eric: espero que estes satisfecho, acabas de romperle el corazón a Grell y da gracias a que no te parto la cara solo porque ire con ellos

Alan: supongo que el no ver nuevamente su sonrisa…. Esta bien para ti….

Eric: Grell… no llores, se que te duele … yo en verdad lo siento

Ronald: Grell, vamos por tus cosas y puedes quedarte en mi casa… solo deja de llorar…

Eric: Grell…. Vamos…. Yo te cargo….

Eric tomaba entre sus brazos a Grell, quien después de salir de la oficina de los shinigamis se dejo caer al suelo y lloraba…. Ronal solo podía abrazarle y tratar de consolarle, pues sabia del gran amor que su amigo le profesaba a William, ver a Grell en ese estado lo afectaba, pues Grell era su mejor amigo… Alan se apresuro a ir con ellos y asi llegaron a la casa que compartia con William…. Ayudaron a casar todas sus cosas y se fueron a casa de Ronald… no supieron en que momento se quedo dormido…. Pero después de llorar de tal forma…. Era de suponerse

Alan: se durmió?

Ronald: si, se ha quedado dormido, pobre de Grell, esta vez William se paso, lo destrozo por completo

Eric: sabíamos que William era duro, pero nunca me imagine que llegara a ese punto, pudo decirlo de otra forma

Ronald: que vamos a hacer, Grell estará deprimido….

Alan: no se supone que hay un niño Ciel del que no para de parlotear últimamente

Ronald: aaaah…. Es verdad, esta fascinada con el y además porque esta con ese demonio que le gusta

Eric: podríamos decirle que vaya unos días con ellos, tal vez eso le de animos

Alan: yo escribiré la petición para que falta por un tiempo, asi que mañana haba con ella Ronald y asegúrate de que se anime

…. Charla actual…..

Ronald: y eso fue lo que paso, pude convencerla para que se fuera unos días…. Aaaaah…. Y pasa todo esto….

Undertaker: (aura maligna) asi que eso paso… ya sabia que mi dulce Grell estaba comportándose extraña, ya pondré en su lugar a William después… primero debo viajar a los Galapagos…. Necesito hablar con el para que me ayude…

Alan: y crees que te ayude?

Undertaker: lo hara, ya que me debe un pequeño favor jijijijij jijijijij jijijiji y a mi regreso hablare con William, no le digan nada por ahora…. No se cuanto tiempo me lleve en los Galapagos asi que mejor estén al endiente del Conde

Eric: de acuerdo lo vigilaremos sin que Will y Sebastian se percaten

Undertaker: de acuerdo me retiro…

Alan: Vaya, vaya… quien diría que ese demonio fuera el Rey del Inframundo y aun mas interesante que ere niño sea el heredero al Trono de la Luz y la reencarnación de ….

Ronald: si… e incluso Sebastian se ha enamorado de el, que hara cuando sepa quien es en realidad… creen que quiera matarlo

Alan: quien sabe, supongo que por eso Undertaker nos ha advertido todo esto, si en un momento dado el trata de hacerlo, tendremos que exterminarlo…. Ciel es demasiado valioso

Eric: Supongo que otra Guerra comenzara muy pronto…. En la ultima sino fuese por "ella" todo hubiese quedado en la "Nada"

Alan: por cierto…. Fue mi imaginación o Undertaker tenia un aura asesina?

Eric: tenia un aura asesina…

Ronald:…. Si me dio mucho miedo….

…..Covertizo de la Mansion…..

Undertaker: muy bien asi es como lo haremos… mientras tanto yo me ausentare por unos días, Sebastian, recuerde muy bien el plan al igual que todos…. Mañana comenzaremos

Todos estaban de acuerdo, cada uno sabia lo que debía hacer, el plan daba comienzo….

Meyrin: Buenos días Bochan, es hora de levantarse

Ciel: Que pasa, en donde esta Sebastian?

Meyrin: Sebastian-san, esta preparando el desayno ya que hay muchos invitados en la mansión y no quiere que Bard destruya la cocina

Ciel: asi que es eso, esta bien, vísteme rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Meyrin: de inmediato Bochan

Sebastian: buenos días bochan, me disculpo por haber enviado a Meyrin pero había muchas cosas por hacer

Ciel: esta bien, no importa, ten listo todo lo de la empresa en mi escritorio y quiero hablar contigo cuando temine el desayuno

Sebastian. Yes mi lord

Ciel termino su desayuno y les dio ordenes a su sirvientes, era un dia común y corriente o al menos eso era lo que el Conde creía… pues muchas cosas planeadas estaban por suceder y otras tantas que no…. También …..

…. En el despacho…

Ciel: Sebastian, explicate como funciono eso del sello… y porque este estúpido anillo no sale de mi dedo….

Sebastian: bueno, vera bochan, mi poder en el mundo humano esta limitado por el contratante, en este caso usted, sin embargo yo puedo romper ciertos sellos que me ayudan a traer algo mas de ese poder y poder luchar contra mi enemigo o salvar mi vida si fuera necesario…. Pero al romperlo bueno hay que recitar un conjuro y este le afecta ya que estamos unidos por el sello del contrato….

Ciel: bien eso lo entiendo, pero porque un anillo?

Sebastian: O.O bueno un anillo representa un vinculo, asi que es por ellos que apareció, al romper el sello de mi poder, el sello de mi mano y su ojo es modificado para actuar al niver del poder que apareceras, pero al hacerlo un símbolo mas aparece y ese fue un anillo…. O.O

Ciel: de acuerdo…. Puedes irte

Toc toc toc

Ciel: adelante

Meyrin: Bochan siento molestar pero esta carta ha llegado, al parecer es de la Reyna

Ciel: bien, dámela, veremos que dice…. Retirate a tus deberes Meyrin

Sebastian: sucede algo Bochan

Ciel: es extraño, la reyna desea que tenga una entrevista con un Conde el dia de hoy, que será esta vez?

Sebastian: un Conde?

Ciel: asi es, llegara de un momento a otro, ten listo un poco de Te y estaras a mi lado asi que date prisa

Sebastian: Yes my lord

….. a la llegada del Conde ….

Sebastian: Pase por favor el Joven Amo lo esta esperando

Conde Jhon Matinger: Le gradezco su hospitalidad Conde Phantomhive

Ciel: es un placer Conde Matinger, en que puedo ayudarle

Jhon: puede llamarse solo Jhon….. me permite llamarle por su nombre conde?

Ciel: En que puedo servirle Conde Matinger

Jhon: vaya la reyna me comento que era demasiado formal, pero e alegra conocerle, estoy muy impresionado por el manejo de sus empresas, es usted muy jover y es el líder en la venta de duces y otras cosas

Ciel: le agradezco su alago, pero no creo que haya venido a esto, sino le importa mi tiempo es limitado ya que debo atender otros asuntos

John: de acuerdo, tiene razón Conde Ciel Phantomhive, he venido hasta aquí para pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

Ciel: .

Sebastian: .

Ciel: discúlpeme, pero creo que he entendido mal.

Jhon: es justo lo que ha oído, de acuerdo con las leyes antiguas establecidas por la reyna, un Conde puede casarse con otro hombre, siempre y cuando este sea un doncel… o me equivoco?

Ciel: no lo hace, es verdad, pero como lo supo

Jhon: por la Reyna y ella estaría a aceptar un arreglo matrionial entre nosotros, asi que es por ello que he venido a pedir su mano en matrimonio y no me ire de Londre hasta lograrlo.

Sebastian (pensamiento interno): como?, que esta diciendo?, casarse con Ciel… Ciel es Doncel….. (furia)…. Como se atreve a hacer semejante insinuación…..

Ciel: asi que es eso, vaya…. Sabe no tengo intenciones de comprometerme porque yo ya estoy enamorado y comprometido como puede ver…. (mostrando el anillo de la unión con Sebastian)

Sebastian: Bochan…. Eso es….

Jhon: eeeh pero la reyna me ha dicho que usted no esta comprometido, usted me gusta mucho y quiero que sea mi esposo, por favor conde casate conmigo..

Ciel: ya lo he dicho estoy cmprometido y amo mi prometido, asi que vayase

Jhon: y quien es, quien es ese hombre, tengo todo el derecho de retarle

Ciel: de acuerdo, ese hombre es el…. (señalando a Sebastian)

Jhon: pero si es un sirviente

Sebastian: vaya, vaya…. Lo lamento pero Ciel es mi prometido (acercándose a Ciel y abrazandolo) y no soy un sirviente, solo me hago pasar por uno para cuidar de el…

Ciel: como puede ver mi prometido es mucho mejor que usted, pero si aun asi desea retarle a un duelo el aceptara gustoso….. que dice….

Jhon: te reto a un duelo por la mano de Ciel

Sebastian: de acuerdo, acepto …

….. en camino hacia el jardín….

Sebastian: Bochan podría saber porque ha dicho que soy su prometido

Ciel: es muy fácil, estoy aburrido….. y el no es de los que se den por vencidos, aunque pierda el duelo estoy seguro de que no renunciara y la única forma de mantenerlo alejado es decirle que estoy comprometido, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho, aunque es mejor decir que eres tu, asi no perderas

Sebastian: Bochan…. Es usted Doncel?... porque no me lo dijo?

Ciel: no tengo porque decirlo, es un secreto que solo Madame Red, mis padres y la Reyna Sabian, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso,…. Lo soy, Madame Rey se percato de ello cuando naci, asi que es algo que debe saber la reyna, ya que somo pocos los hombres que nacemos de esta forma, es por ello que puedo comprometerme con una mujer o con un hombre… depende del caso y como no he querido comprometerme supongo que la renya trata de hacerlo y si lo mando es porque según ella conviene a la familia Phantomhive

Sebastian: claro, bochan es especial, supongo que habrá mas basura (enojado)

Ciel: bien, será mejor que ganer o te dare un castigo que no olvidaras, y recuerda que frente a el soy tu prometido asi que compórtate como tal…. Quiero divertirme…

Sebastian: yes my lord

Jhon: bien… esta listo Sebastian Michaelis

Sebastian: Listo, cuando usted quiera, pero no le será fácil arrebatarme a mi prometido, yo lo defenderé asi que….. vamos

Un Conce aburrido quien vio la oportunidad de divertirse un poco, tal vez este dándole a su demonio la pauta para algo mas…. Ciel divertido de la escena miraba a Sebastian con ojos indiferentes pero sabia que el Conde Matinger seria difícil de tratar y alejar, miraba como su mayordomo blandia la espada de forma magnifica, era sumamente bueno…. Era un demonio…. No hay cosa que el no pueda hacer….

Ciel (fastidiando al conde Matinger): Sebastian Cariño será mejor que me defiendas bien, sino quieres que termine en brazos de otro….

Sebastian (fastidiando a Ciel): amado mio como crees que podría perder, aunque después de esto deseo un beso de tu parte.

Jhon: ya basta…. El único que obtendrá un beso sere yo…..

De una manera formidable, el conde Matinger, lanza su espada hacia Sebastian y corre hacia donde se encuentra Ciel, tomándolo de la mano, lo sujeta con firmesa y le jala hacia el, tomándolo de la cintura y levantándole un poco….. para robarle un apasionado beso…. Ciel no lo puede creer…. Su broma se salio de sus manos…. Matinger se siente en la gloria al probar los deliciosos labios de Ciel… algo sublime para el….. Sebastian…. Corre hacia Ciel y de un solo tiron logra jalarlo hacia su lado, Ciel esta en sus brazos y Sebastian solo mira a Matinger con odio y desprecio…. Pues ha robado el primer beso de su Ciel

Jhon: te lo dije…. El único en recibir un beso, seria yo

Sebastian: voy a matarte, como te has atrevido, como te atreviste!

Ciel: Ya basta…. Conde Matinger, es verdad que me ha robado un beso… un beso frio y sin sentimiento alguno…. Jajajajajaja…. En verdad es estúpido, mis besos son únicamente para mi prometido y son los mas dulces y bellos…. Como puede verlo ahora….

Ciel jala a Sebastian de la corbata y toma sus mejillas entre sus manos… dulcemente… besa a Sebastian, un beso…. Apasionado, que hace temblar a Sebastian y con sumo aprecio… lo regresa, Sebastian carga a Ciel para tenerlo mas a su altura y con suma maestria devuelve el beso, con amor y delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo fuerte…. Ciel se separa y mirando al Comde Matinger

Ciel: como puede ver, su beso es fácilmente borrado por lo besos de mi prometido Sebastian…. Asi que vayase ahora….

Jhon: me voy pero regresare, no voy a rendirme

Ciel: Bajame, el show termino…. Prepara la merienda…. Se hizo muy tarde con este juego

Sebastian: Bochan….. porque me beso…

Ciel: te lo dije, estoy aburrido y quería una distracción y ese Conde me divertirá por un rato

…. Sebastian, estaba molesto, pues alguien mas le había robado aquel primer beso que tanto añoraba, pero ese sentimiento se iba al recordar que al menos por aburrimiento había recibido uno aun mejor… Los días siguieron como de costumbre y en la Mansion Phantomhive no se hacían esperar los gritos de cierto mayordomo que regañaba a la servidumbre… gritos… gritos y mas gritos…. Un dia algo cotidiano en la mansión…. Hasta que un dia…..

Undertaker: Conce este es mi amigo del cual le he comentado… su nombre es Rayflo y espero pueda dejarlo como huésped en su mansión si no le importa

Ciel: mucho gusto mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive

Reyflo: el gusto es mio Conde…. Undertaker me conto mucho sobre usted, espero no causarle problemas durante mi estadia aquí en londres

Ciel: siemtase como en su casa, espero sea de su agrado y Undertaker…. Que son esas maletas?

Undertaker: eeeeh… bueno conde… yo también vine a quedarme

Ciel: ooooooh no…. Claro que no….. tu te largas

Grell: pero Ciel…. Deja que se quede por favoooooooooooooor…. Siiiiiii

Ciel: eh dicho que no…. Porque debe quedarse aquí

Undertaker: bueno tal vez esto sirva (hacercandole una enorme caja)

Ciel: O.O de acuerdo puedes quedarte, pero no hagas mucho desorden

Unsdertaker: gracias conde….

Undertaker: Rayflo que te parece….

Rayflo: tienen la misma esencia… vienen cosas muy difilies para el furuto Rey del Trono de la Luz… supongo que es por ello que necesitas de mi ayuda, pero esos humanos son los únicos que deben decidir por cuenta propia lo que desean, no puedo interferir en su decisión.

…Sebastian sabe que este hombre no es común ni corriente, pero lo que no se explica es como Undertaker sabia de la existencia de el, sabe muy bien que hay algo que no anda bien, pues tanbien se ha percatado de la presencia de los otros shinigamis…. Debe hablar con undertaker…. Debe saber que esta pasando…..

fin del capitulo:

Bueno que pasara con la aparicion de Jhonny Rayflo, a que se refieren con el Rey del trono de luz... porque Will fue tan cruel con nuestro hermoso Grell... y que pasa con la actitud del Conde hacia Sebis... muchas cosas van a suceder... se los aseguro

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y MAS SECRETOS**

Ha pasado dos días desde que los shinigamis se han enterado de todo lo que ha pasado, tratando de entender todo han entrado a la gran biblioteca para buscar información del Abbis, de la antigua Reyna del Trono de la Luz, todo...

Ronald: este es el libro de Claudia Phantomhive, pero esta en blanco, su cinematic ha desaparecido

Alan: es lógico ya que ella se volvió su carcel y cadenas, así que es como si no hubiese existido, cuando ese "Shin" logre escapar, el cinematic regresara ya que su alma habrá sido liberada

Eric: Un Shin maldecido con magia antigua... una Reí poderosa encerrada en el Abbis... Un humano que fue elegido por el Abbis para resguardar el Alma de la Reyna del Trono de la Luz, la cual reencarno con su alma original en Ciel y para colmo el hizo un contrato con un Demonio el cual por cierto es el Rey del Inframundo... Esto no podría ser peor

Ronald: te equivocas, puede ser más grave.

Eric: a que te refieres

Ronald: estas son las actas de Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive... Según este libro Vincent quedo maldecido por el contrato que hizo su madre, según esto cuando Claudia lucho contra ese Shin su esposo la protegió y murió pero antes de que eso pudiese pasar, tomó su sangre e invocó al Abbis, pidiéndole su fuerza para proteger el Alma de la Reyna, el Abbis accedió en ayudarla bajo la condición de que sus sucesores se convirtieran en soportes para el Abbis, haciendo ese pacto dio a Morgif, la espada demoniaca del Rey del Inframundo

Eric: esto se complica demasiado, quiere decir que Vincent tenía que convertirse en un Meí de la Oscuridad (guardián del Abbis)... Que hay de su esposa

Alan: Rachel provenía del linaje de los Seres de Luz... Al casarse con Vincent su tarea era convertirse en una Meí de Luz (guardiana del Abbis) y asi entre los dos dar equilibrio al Abbis como sus guardianes.

Eric: según esto un Ángel Genocida se entero de esto y los asesino, de esta forma el Abbis se quedo sin guardianes, ese pequeñito de Ciel cuando se entere podría estallar en odio y en vez de salvar el equilibrio del mundo podría destruirlo...

Alan: es por eso que debemos estar cerca de el y hacer que olvide su venganza, el debe volver a sentir amor o todo se acabara

Ronald: no será nada fácil, Ciel ha sido lastimado muy profundamente y si la Reyna Victoria sigue dandole esas tareas, nunca podremos hacer que cambie... Aaaaaaaaarg todo esto es muy difícil

Eric: antes que nada debemos alejarlo de la Reyna, supongo que exterminarla seria una prioridad

Alan: será lo mejor... Traigan su cinematic... Lo destruiremos en este momento, Eric nosotros iremos al palacio real y robaremos el cuerpo... Ronald tendrás que usar magia de manipulación para hacerte pasar por ella y deslindar a la familia Phantomhive del titulo de Perro Guardián... Una vez echo esto dejaremos el cuerpo en su cama y les haremos creer que murió durante la noche

Eric: suena bien, vamos...

Durante la noche los Shinigamis se adentraron en el palacio y tal y como lo habían hablado destruyeron el cinematic de la Reyna, Ronald se hizo pasar por ella... Nadie sospecho nada... Nisiquiera aquellos ángeles que la manipulaban...

... Dos días después...

Sebastian: bochan una carta de la Reyna ha llegado.

Ciel: que será esta vez, con que no sea un nuevo pretendiente... Esto dice que debo presentarme hoy mismo...

Sebastian: eso es extraño, solo en ocaciones muy especiales le hace llamar

Ciel: prepara un atuendo adecuado, partimos de inmediato

... Mas tarde en el palacio...

Reyna: mi querido niño, te he mandado llamar porque hay algo que quiero hacer antes de partir de este mundo

Ciel: su majestad a que se refiere

Reyna: cómo sabrás estoy muy enferma y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, tu familia me ha servido de una manera inigualable siempre fieles a mi, sin embargo estoy en contra de que sigas este camino en mi ausencia, es por ello que ante estos ministros yo La Reyna Victoria doy por terminado y desaparezco el título del Perro Guardián de la Reyna... Conde Ciel Phantomhive, de ahora en adelante eres libre de servir a tus propios intereses, quedando absuelto de cualquier cargo y bajo concilio jamás se dirá nada de los casos que llevaste acabo, nunca se le juzgara puesto que todo lo hizo bajo mi palabra

Ciel: como ha dicho?

Reyna: ya no eres mas el Perro Guardián de la Reyna, ese titulo jamás existirá nuevamente, eres libre, así que de ahora en adelante ningún miembro de tu linaje volverá a adquirir ningún título como guardián del bajo mundo, Ciel espero que sigas adelante y que seas un noble Conde que llene de honor a tu familia

Ciel: su majestad muchas gracias por haber confiado en la Familia Phantomhive para salvaguardar su honor t la gloria de este país.

Reyna: dicho esto, puedes partir mi niño, oh y una cosa más tu mismo puedes elegir a tu prometida o prometido, te deseo la mayor felicidad.

Ciel: muchas gracias su majestad, ahora me retiro

... En el carruaje...

Sebastian: eso si que fue una sorpresa no me esperaba que esa mujer hiciera eso

Ciel: es cierto que su salud no era buena, pero nunca pensé que estuviera tan mal, pero al menos es una carga menos el llevar ese titulo, de esta forma podré enfocarme en llevar acabo mi venganza

Sebastian: es verdad... Su venganza

... Sebastián sabe que decirle a su Ciel que la Reyna fue quien asesinó a sus padres sería contraproducente ya que si el lo sabe querrá llevar acabo su venganza antes de que ella muera y tendría que devorar su alma... Y eso es algo que no desea... Por otra parte los shinigamis hacían su deber

Alan: eso fue perfecto, ahora que hemos dejado el cuerpo y destruido su cinematic, es hora de marcharnos

Eric: cierto, volvamos al cuartel

Ronald: bien... Por cierto saben si Undertaker ya hablo con William?

Alan: al parecer aun no, de lo contrario ya lo sabríamos

Ronald: es verdad... Bueno sigamos adelante...

... Mansión Phantomhive, habitación de Rayflo...

Rayflo: y dime que piensas hacer en estos momentos?

Undertaker: por el momento hablar con el imbecil de William y ponerlo en su lugar por cierto asunto que tengo pendiente con el (saliendo su aura maligna)

Rayflo: ya veo... Bueno yo saldré por un rato...

Grell: eh y Undertaker?

Rayflo: el acaba de partir, dijo que iría a ver a un tal William...

Grell: William? Eeeeeh...

Rayflo: acaso hay algún problema pequeña Rosa

Grell: ummmh aunque aprecio el alabo, me preocupa un poco que Undertaker se haya enterado de lo que pasó realmente

Rayflo: que fue lo que paso?

Grell: bueno... Sucede que ...

Rayarlo: así que eso fue lo que pasó? Dime una cosa aun le amas?

Grell: lo he amado por mucho tiempo, pero las palabras que me dijo, de alguna forma destruyeron ese amor, pero aún así...

Rayflo: aún así te preocupa, esta en nuestra naturaleza hacerlo puesto que es la prueba del gran amor que existió o existe, sabes deberías dejar esto en manos de Undertaker y mejor piensa bien que es lo que deseas hacer... Perdonarle y seguir como están o Buscar realmente el verdadero amor

Grell: tienes razón, tengo que pensar bien las cosas

... Oficina de William...

... Un estruendo hizo que toda la oficina fuera destruida, los escritorios, las ventanas, todo estaba roto... Pero eso no importaba demasiado...

Undertaker: te lo advertí... Te dije que si lo herías te mataría, como te atreviste a decirle todas esas cosas

William: eso no te incumbe, es mas... Tu ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí en primer lugar, además no se a que te refieres

...Undertaker, soltaba un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro de William haciendo que este cayera y sangrara, Undertaker estaba molesto... Furioso, no le perdonaría la crueldad con la que trato a Grell, lo golpeaba una y otra vez sin cesar, lo arrojaba contra las paredes o el suelo, una verdadera paliza por lo que le hizo a su Hermosa Grell... Sin estar satisfecho lo levanta del suelo y de una patada lo lanza fuera del edificio, saliendo este por una ventana y de alguna forma evitando caer por completo William se ayuda de su arma para amortiguar la caída...

William: ya basta!

Undertaker: basta!... Le rompiste el corazón a mi querida Grell... Esto no es nada...

William: tu no entiendes lo efusivo que es, no se detenía ante nadie, siempre besándome sin importarle que estuviésemos en la oficina o en la calle, siempre avergonzándome... Era vergonzoso...

Undertaker: no seguiré con esta pelea y no te matare ya que ha surgido algo demasiado peligroso..., pero de una vez te diré esto, no te vuelvas a acercar a Grell despreciaste su amor y devoción hacia ti, no le mereces

William: aunque digas eso Grell siempre estará ante mi si se lo pido yo, nunca será capaz de abandonarme

Undertaker:: creo que no me entendiste, yo AMO a Grell y si hay alguien capaz de darle todo el amor que merece eso soy yo, no dudo que pueda corresponderme... En pocas palabras... Le has perdido...

William: has lo que quieras, el regresara con una orden mía. En fin no creo que solo hayas venido a eso o si? Que es ese supuesto peligro?

Undertaker: el alma de "Ishiyana La Reyna del Trono de la Luz"... Reencarno...

William: que has dicho?

Undertaker: y no solo eso, "Kuroshio el Rey Shin de la oscuridad y la destrucción"... Esta a punto de despertar de su prision

William: es Imposible Ishiyana se sacrificó en el Abbis y su alma desapareció, no es posible

Undertaker: esa alma la preservó el Abbis y con el paso de los siglos, esta les fue otorgada a los Phantomhive para ser custodiada y...(contando la historia sin omitir nada)... Así que en ese momento esa alma se la entregue a Ciel Phantomhive...

William: es imposible posible... Me estas diciendo de Ciel es la reencarnación directa de Ishiyana... El es el legítimo Rey del Trono de la Luz... Y que la carcel de Kuroshio no es ni mas ni menos que Claudia Phantomhive? Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, el heredero de Ishiyana esta con un demonio, eso no puede ser

Undertaker: será mejor que no pienses en hacer ninguna estupidez en contra de Sebastián... Puesto que el es ni mas ni menos que el Rey del Inframundo y el Heredero de la Espada Demoniaca Morgif

William: si sabias todo, debiste notificarlo, Ciel no puede estar con los humanos ni mucho menos con un demonio, los únicos capaces de protegerle somos nosotros hasta el momento en el que suba al trono...

Undertaker: te lo advertiré solo esta vez, (empuñando su Dead Style) sino deseas que yo mismo te mate, harás las cosas como yo te ordene, tu sabes quien soy yo en realidad... No lo olvides jijijijijijiji jijijijijijijiji

William: jamás podría olvidar que eres el Legendario Shinigami de la Luz y de la Destrucción... Un Reí Inmortal y... El Padre de Ishiyana... Tal vez hayas engañado a todos, haciéndoles creer que no sabias nada... pero no a mi...

Undertaker: pensé que mi hija había muerto, cuando se sacrificó en el Abbis, jamás me imagine que su alma se hubiese salvado ni mucho menos que los humanos fueran quienes la protegían... Hasta que conocí a Claudia...

William: estas consciente... De que Ciel... Es tu hija, si es así porque con el Rey del Inframundo

Undertaker: quien mejor que el para protegerlo, para amarlo...

William: y sino es así? Que hay si desea matarlo cuando se entere de quien es?...

Undertaker: es un riergo que voy a correr, pero si eso llegase a pasar yo mismo lo detendré antes de que pase, ahora que lo sabes te lo vuelvo a repetir, no hagas estupideces y no te acerques a Grell ni a mi hija.

William: solo `por ahora me abstendré, pero cuando llegue el momento y una guerra estalle no dudare en traerle a qui con los Shinigamis y llevarle hasta el reyno de la Luz

Undertaker: no quieras hacer cosas efusivas, de lo contrario te matare…. Entiendes…. Por ahora me marcho…. Jijijijiji jijijijiji jijijiji

William (pensamiento interno): maldita sea, todo me esta saliendo mal, pero ya me las pagaras Undertaker…. Y que mejor que quitándote a Grell

…. En la Mansion Phantomhive….

Sebastian: Bochan me retiro para preparar la cena de esta noche

Ciel: esta bien, estare en la sala

Rayflo: Hola pequeño Conde

Ciel: oh Mister Rayflo, me disculpo por dejarle solo, pero tuve asuntos que atender

Rayflo: no se preocupe, pero no sea tan formal conmigo, porque no me llama solo Rayflo

Ciel: supongo que esta bien

Sebastian: Bochan desea que le lleve algo de Té a la sala

Ciel: si…. Rayflo desea acompañarme o saldrá a algún lado

Rayflo: Ciel, usted se parece a mi pequeño Chery…. Es tan …ado…ra..ble…. kyaaaaaaaa!

Sebastian: Sr. Rayflo, le molestaría dejar de abrazar de tal forma a MI joven amo… no creo que sea prudente

Sebastian (pensamiento interno): maldito déjalo… suéltalo… te matare si sigues tocandolo, Ciel es mi Esposa

Rayflo: pero que dices si es tan lindo….. hermoso….. encantadooooooooor

Ciel: le agradezco… pero no puedo respirar…. (amable aunque no lo desea)

Rayflo: de acuerdo, muy bien Ciel vamos a la sala…. Yo te llevo (cargando a Ciel en forma de princesa)

….. Sebastian esta que muere de celos, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada, sin embargo al entrar a la sala… varias shinigamis disfrutaban de un pequeño parloteo….

Grell: oooh que lindos al venir a verme, pero como puede ver ya estoy mejor

Alan: solo queríamos asegurarnos de que tu salud esta bien, tomo te he traido tu perfume favorito

Eric: te ves tan hermosa como siempre, mira yo te he traido este juego de peineta y son de tu color favorito

Ronald: si yo te he traido este abrigo, es Rojo como a ti te gusta y hara juego con tu hermoso cabello

Ciel: quienes son todos ustedes y que hacen en mi mansión! Grell!

Grell: oooooh Ciiiiiiiiiiiel! Mira mis compañeros han venido a ver como estoy, ellos trabajan conmigo en la sección de los Shinigamis, ellos son Alan, Eric y Ronald….. chicos estos son Ciel y Rayflo un amigo de Undertaker

Shinigamis: mucho gusto Conde Ciel Phantomhive….. Conde Rayflo

Alan: Disculpe nuestra intromisión Conde Ciel, solo queríamos sabes si nuestro amigo Grell estaba mejor

Ciel: Si el esta bien, ha sido de mucha ayuda últimamente, pero porwque estaban tan preocupados

Ronald: Grell? No le has dicho aun la verdad sobre William?

Ciel: de que hablan Grell…. Pensé que solo era una mas de tus rabietas o tus caprichos

Eric: lo lamento Conde el problema fue muy grave y era mejor que se alejara por un tiempo

Ciel: entiendo, ya mas tarde hablare contigo, ya que no deseo a ese shinigami aquí en mi mansión… lo entiendes Grell

Grell: oh… si… lo entiendo (triste)

Sebastian: Bochan el te esta listo O.O al parecer hay mas invitados

Ciel: asi es, sirve a todos y alista la cena para mas invitados

Grell: Cieeeeeeel! Pensé que…

Ciel: no soy estúpido, normalmente eres un dolor de cabeza, pero te has contenido mucho y creo que no va contigo…. Me enferma verte asi y si estos pueden hacerte sentir mejor…. Supongo que esta bien….

Eric: oye Alan…. No creer que el conde esta actuando raro?

Alan: si…. Hay algo raro en el…

….. en la cocina….

Alan: oye… mayordomo, no crees que tu joven amo se comporta muy diferente a lo habitual?

Sebastian: si, el jamas es tan comprensivo…. Que le estará pasando?

Undertaker: tal vez yo pueda decirte lo que esta pasando…. Pero será después cuando todo el mundo se haya dormido…..

…. Sebastian sabe muy bien que Undertaker no le dira algo muy bueno… rápidamente termina con los preparativos de la cena, todos los sirvientes acomodan la mesa, los manteles, la vajilla…. Todo esta tranquilo….. o al menos eso creen…..

….. en el comedor…..

Ciel: los presentare, el es el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar y su mayordomo Agni…. El conde Jonny Rayflo amigo de Undertaker… Lau y su hermana Lan Mao (recordemos que no son hermanos realmente, sino que ella es su asesina personal) y ella es mi Tia Angelina Durless aunque pueden llamarla Madam Red

Shinigamis: Mucho gusto…. Un placer

Ciel: ellos son Alan Humphries, Ronald Knox y Eric Slingbi, amigos de mi invitado Grell y ya conocen a Undertaker

… al parecer la cena era amena, aunque todos se percataban del cambio tan repentino de Ciel, unos pensando que era solo por cortesía… otros no sabían lo que pasaba…. Pero solo uno sabia la naturaleza de su cambio….

"….": por fin te he encontrado…. Amada mia…. Pronto estaras entre mis brazos…. Pronto, una vez que me recupere….

Pluto: fuego hacia el ventanal….. auuuuuuuu…. Auuuuuu…..

…solo se veían caer pedazos de vidrio…. Sebastian y Undertaker cubrían a Ciel… Lau y Lan Mao saltaron hacia Madame Red para sacarla…. Agni se apresuraba a llevar a Soma hasta donde estaba Ciel….. y los Shinigamis… todos y cada uno de ellos estaban enfrente… protegiendo a Ciel y a todos los demás…. Los sirvientes de la mansión no se hicieron esperar….

Rayflo: porque mejor no te muestras de una vez…. Vamos… Shin de la destrucción… o debo llamarte…. Kuroshio Rey de la Destruccion y la Oscuridad….

Kuroshio: vaya… un Matusaleo de sangre pura… quien lo diría… asi que su linaje sobrevivio en la guerra….

Undertaker: Kuroshio… que haces aquí?

Kuroshio: solo he venido por El (señalando a Ciel), si me lo entregan no dañare a nadie

Undertaker: y crees que te lo entregare tan fácilmente, primero tendras que pasar sobre mi

Sebastian: no se que esta pasando aquí pero si quieres a mi joven amo, tendras que luchar antes conmigo… el me pertenece….

Kuroshio sabia que se encontraba en desventaja, pues no pensó que aquellas personas fuesen Shinigamis, demonios y matusaleos… pero sim importarle nada lanzo un conjuro….. **cruor operientes viam meam per umbras: vermiculus spinas meam dilecto meo ... adducam Ciel Phantomhive** ….. una espesa nube se formo, con la cual nadie podía ver nada,… solo un grito del Conde… y la niebla se esfumo

Kuroshio: te tengo amada mia… dándole un beso en los labios a Ciel

Sebastian: Ciel!... tuuuuu! Como te has atrevido…..

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera hacercarse Kuroshio era envuelto por relámpagos… Instante en el que Undertaker alejo a Ciel de el….

Kuroshio: esto no es posible… tu maldito demonio… como te has atrevido a conjurar una alianza con mi amada…. Como fue que te convertiste en su esposo…. Ciel es mío

Y dando este grito…. Kuroshio se desvanecía no sin antes maldecir….. y asegurar que regresara…. Todos estaban confundidos no entendían que había pasado

Ciel: que esta pasando aquí… Undertaker quien es el, que esta pasando… Sebastian… mi esposo? No entiendo (cayendo desmayado)

Sebastian: Ciel! Ciel! Que te pasa?... Undertaker que significa esto… y tu un Matusaleo… porque estas aquí?

Undertaker: Creo que el tiempo se agoto, es mejor que todos sepan a lo que nos enfrentamos… es hora de que sepan la verdad sobre quien es Ciel realmente….

Fin Capitulo:

Bueno que tal, a que no se esperaban todo esto, bueno ahora sabremos todos los secretos de la familia Phantomhive…. Pero antes la Historia de Kuroshio y de Ishiyana, quien es el Abbis….quienes eran ellos….. no se lo pierdan…..

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¡Como que mi Esposo! ¿Cuando me case?... ¡Sebastián explícate!**

Todos en la Mansión se encontraban aturdidos pues no entendían nada de lo que había pasado, lo único que les quedaba claro es que Ciel corría peligro, los sirvientes montaban guardia en toda la mansión... Todos esperaban a que Madam Red saliera de la habitación de Ciel puesto que después de lo sucedido le entro una crisis de asma

... flash back...

Sebastián tenia entre sus brazos a Ciel quien había caído inconsciente, Ciel reaccionó pero no podía respirar bien, le falta el aire y se ahogaba, Madam Red se acercaba a el y lo examinaba... ¡Maldición es un ataque de Asma!

... Fin flash back...

Madam Red: listo le he administrado unos medicamentos, espero que la fiebre no suba mucho. La impresión le desató el ataque... Se puede saber que esta pasando y que fue todo eso

Undertaker: Madam será mejor que esperemos a que Ciel este mejor y sabrán todo

Madam Red: como Angelina Durless, Tia de Ciel exijo saber la verdad... ¡Habla!

Undertaker: esta en todo su derecho a pedirme que hable pero antes con quien debo hablar es con Ciel, por ahora dejemos la habitación y esperemos... Sebastián protégelo

Sebastián: si, así será, espero poder hablar con usted...

Undertaker: ya lo he dicho antes, no hasta que hable primero con Ciel

... Undertaker y Angelina salían de la habitación del Conde dejando a Sebastián a su lado, Sebastián caminaba hasta la cama y sentándose a su lado acariciaba su mejilla diciéndole "Amor mío, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré"

Ciel se veía exhausto, su fiebre había bajado solo un poco, pero aún así solo un nombre susurraba

Ciel: Sebas... Sebastián

Sebastián: Ciel... Querido estoy aquí

Ciel: te…. Te voy… te voy a…. Patear el trasero… cuando me sienta… mejor… y será… mejor… que tengas… una… una… buena… excusa… para… para lo sucedido….

Sebastian: ni siquiera estando semi inconciente puede olvidar… cierto…

Ciel: dame un poco de agua

Sebastian: si… despacio… ahora descansa y duerme…

…. En la sala…..

Reyflo: dime una cosa Alan, has averiguado sobre el incidente…..

Alan: un poco pero los segistros están incompletos… aunque ahora podremos saber que sucedió ya que si el ha escapado, eso quiere decir que el alma de Claudia Phantomhive ha sido liberada y su cinematic ha regresado

Eric: es verdad, será mejor ir por el y averiguar de una vez por todas que esta suceduiendo y que paso hace tantos años y siglos

Undertaker: no es necesario… el cinematic lo tengo yo

Eric: ¿como?... en que momento fuiste por el

Undertaker: les pido sean pacientes y esperen a que Ciel se recupere, y todos sabran la verdad… también necesito que me ayuden a crear un barrera para que estemos mejor protegidos y asi evitar que Kuroshio ingrese nuevamente

Soma: que es eso de barrera, no entiendo, que son ustedes….

Rayflo: bueno eso es algo que podemos contestar, desde la creación del mundo han existido seres de todo tipo, aquellos que existen en la luz: como los Rei, los angeles y arcángeles… entre otros, también los seres de la oscuridad como los Shin, en este caso como el tipo que ataco, también están las sombras y los sbirros y por ultimo los seres del inframundo: en este caso los demonios…. Pero también hay seres intermedios entre todos estos rasgos y uno de ellos soy yo un Matusaleo o como muchos nos llaman vampiros y bueno un sin fin de seres míticos… pero de entre todos ellos los regentes o los intermediarios entre todos son los Dioses de la Muerte o mejor conocidos como Shinigamis… y eso… son ellos

Soma: entonces… ustedes 5 son shinigamis

Grell: asi es y por el momento lo único que pueden saber que estamos aquí para proteger a Ciel y que estamos de su parte

Reyflo: y por otra parte, Sebastian… el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive… es un Demonio

Agni: un demonio es Sr. Sebastian-dono… eso es imposible

Undertaker: pues asi es, el es un demonio y no cualquiera, sino uno de muy alto rango y usted mi señor tiene un rango equiparable a el…

Agni: a que se refiere?, yo no soy ningún demonio, soy un ser humano

Undertaker: no me refiero a que sea un demonio, pero usted es un descendiente de la mano derecha de Dios…. Es decir un descendfiente del Arcangel Gabriel, es por ello que tiene la bendición de el en su mano derecha y es portador de la Lanza Divina la cual esta aun dormida dentro de usted…

Soma: Agni…. Agni es un ser divino?

Agni: eso es imposible, yo fui salvado por mi príncipe Soma y fui un herege y por ello fui sentenciado a una ejecución

Rayflo: la cual no se llevo acabo ya que fue salvado y eso se llama destino…. Lo que se aproxima es muy peligrosos y no solo amenaza a Ciel…. Sino al mundo entero…. Pero hay que esperar …. No es asi Undertaker

Undertaker: asi es…. Por ahora hay que poner la barrera

En las afueras del jardín los shiniganis se preparaban para poner la barrera y asi poder proteger a todos los que estaban dentro de la mansión, por otro lado una sombra divisaba todo lo que hacían, esa persona sabia que aun no era tiempo de actuar…. No a menos que se lo ordenaran….

Shinigamis: Alan, Eric, Ronald, Grell y Undertaker se posicionaban alrededor de un pentagrama que habían dibujado y en el cual habían dispuesto barias gemas que lucían con colores direfentes…. Pronto solo se oyo un recitar:

 **Circulus tutela tibi vindicas fortitudo tua venit, protegit loco isto Di Ignis Aqua Tellus Ventus et formant lumen Rhodanum protegan rex et Solium lux benedic terra repulissent tenebris ... est divina protectio**

Haciendo esto, una barrera se formaba alrededor de la propiedad de los Phantomhive, solo es cuestión de tiempo y la verdad saldrá a la luz…. Ya era tarde y todos segian en espera, pero tal y como Undertaker lo recomendó todos se retiraban a dormir a excepcion de los sirvientes, quienes fueron llamados por Rayflo.

Rayflo: es hora de que decidan… ser mortales y dejarnos esto a nosotros o renunciar a su mortalidad…. Que han decidido

Mayrin: yo no tengo nada que pensar Bochan es la persona mas importante que tengo y deseo protegerle mas que a nadie… asi que yo decido dejar de ser mortal

Rayflo: muy bien y tu Finny… los demas

Finny: Bochan es lo mas importante para mi asi que eligo renunciar a mi inmortalidad

Snake: yo también renuncio a ser un humano, protejere a Bochan

Bard: se que seres diferentes pero aun asi, no me importa renuncias a mi mortalidad, el Joven amo me dio una familia y quiero protejerlo

Tanaka: yo ya soy muy viejo y he vivido mi vida plenemente y ahora se que hay gente que dara todo por el bien del Joven Amo, existe una persona que lo ama y eso me basta para estar satisfecho, he cumplido la voluntad de mi Señor Vincent y de mi Sra. Rachel asi que prefiero servir a mi joven amo hasta que esta vida me lo permita, lo lamento pero le protegeré y serviré siendo humano

Rayflo: de acuerdo, entonces empecemos….

Los fieles sirvientes de Ciel, han tomado su decisión y saben que no hay vuelta atrás, todo por su joven amo, todo para proteger la existencia mas preciada para ellos…

Rayflo: bien, tendrán que beber mi sangre, la transformación será dolorosa en extremo, pero despues de haber cambiado, no podrán volver a comer ningún alimento, solo podrán sobrevivir bebiendo sangre humana, vivirán en la oscuridad, no podrán volver a tomar la luz del sol o morirán y sobre todo mientras sus cuerpos se adecuan yo estare aquí para entrenarlos y sobre todo para sasiar su sed, cada vez que sientas ganas de beber sangre vengan a mi o podrían matar a alguien, incluyendo a Ciel, es por eso que por ahora no podrán tener contacto con ninguna persona de la mansión hasta dentro de 3 dias, ya que serán los mas peligrosos

Tanaka salía de la habitación tal y como Rayflo se lo había depido, al cerrarse la puerta, tomo 4 copas las cuales lleno de sangre después de cortar su muñeca, cuando esto estuve echo les ofrecio una a cada uno… tomando las copas y sin pensarlo dos veces bebieron aquel liquido hasta terminarlo… solo se escucho el ruido de las copas al romperse, todos caian al suelo y como si hubiesen bebido un veneno… morían… de una forma dolorosa hasta quedar sin respirar…. A lo lejos Sebastian se había percatado de lo sucedido y haciendo una ronrisa pensaba lo idiotas que eran al sacrificarse, pero al mismo tiempo alababa la determinación de esos humanos para con su Joven Amo…. Los shinigamis solo podían oler la sangre y veian como los cinematics de los sirvientes eran marcados por Grell y Alan

Alan: Finnian Longer Svit, nacido el 17 de septiembre de 1872, muerto los 16 años al beber la sangre de un Matusaleo el 18 de agosto de 1888.

Grell: Meyrin Vendit Aster, nacida el 09 de abril de 1869, muerta a los 19 años al beber sangre de un Matusaleo el 18 de agosto de 1888.

Alan: (Snake) Brian Smit Milter, nacido el 25 de mayo de 1868, muerto a los 20 años al beber la sangre de un Matusaleo el 18 de agosto de 1888.

Grell: Bardroy Matenci Malte, nacido el 28 de mayo de 1863, muerto a los 25 años al beber la sangre de un Matusaleo el 18 de agosto de 1888.

Eric: vaya asi que su vida como humanos termino… su vida como seres inmortales da comienzo….

A la noche siguiente, Finny, Bard, Snake y Meyrin despertaban dentro de ataúdes, a los cuales les recorrían las tapas y como si algo les hubiese hecho enloquecer se lanzaban rápidamente hacia la salida, sin embargo esta les era bloqueada por Rayflo y los shinigamis quien los detenían con un pequeño hechizo

Rayflo: veo que han despertado, están ese estado por la sed, deben alimentarse y para eso Undertaker a traido a unos humanos para que puedan beber de su sangre, sin embargo deben controlarse o podrían matarlos, se que será difícil contenerse pero deben hacerlo por el bien de Ciel… lo recuerdan

Finny: Bochan… es por bochan… no quiero dañarlo… pero duele…. Duele

Undertaker: es lógico que duela, solo llevan despiertos como Matusaleo pocos minutos pero pasara conforme se alimenten asi que beban de estos humanos

Destapando a 4 personas que estaban recostadas en el suelo, los sirvientes se hacercan y sacando sus afilados colmillos atravesaban la piel de los humanos, succionando y bebiendo con fuerza aquel liquido ahora vital para ellos…. Con lagrimas, se daban cuenta que ahora ya no podrían volver a su vida anterior y que para vivir necesitarían aquel liquido carmesí… pero si era por su amo… estaban dispuestos a pagar por su pecado el resto de su vida….

… en la habiatcion de Ciel….

Sebastian: Bochan como se siente

Ciel: ya me siento mejor, puedes retirar los platos, lo que he cenado es suficiente… ahora explicate…. ¿Como que estoy casado contigo y porque?

Sebastian: Bochan… antes que nada quiero que sepa que yo estoy enamorado de usted, lo amo con todo mi ser

Ciel: y crees que voy a creer las mentiras de un demonio, crees que soy tan idiota

Sebastian: no bochan… le recuerdo que una de las clausulas de nuestro contrato fue que nunca podrtia mentirle… es por ello que no le miento al decirle que lo amo

Ciel: no me importa ser amado o amar, eso es algo que no necesito, lo único que deseo es mi venganza y con ello que devores mi alma…

Sebastian: eso será imposible, el contrato no puede llevarse acabo bochan

Ciel: que demonios estas diciendo… porque… cof… cof… cof

Sebastian: no se exalte… por favor… yo le explicare todo, solo escúcheme

Ciel: habla!

Sebastian: el dia en que llego la señorita Elizabeth me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de usted y no podía creerlo y estaba asuatado puesto que a los demonios nos han dicho que no podemos amar, pero Undertaker me dijo que es posible que un demonio se enamore… cuando lo supe estaba feliz y mi corazón latia rápidamente por usted… cuando vino el conde Jhon y le beso, yo enfureci, quería matarlo por haber tocado sus labios, quería tomar ese beso, ese primer beso de usted pero me lo arrebato… pero cuando usted me beso por su diversión, yo realmente fui feliz y dichoso de probar por primera vez sus labios

Ciel: es imposible que crea lo que dices, porque te enamorarías de mi

Sebastian: supongo que al pasar tanto tiempo con usted y crear un lazo tan fuerte amo-sirviente… yo sin darme cuenta, empece a preocuparme mas y mas por usted y no por el contrato… yo quería que siempre tuviera lo mejor, que nunca se lastimase o le hirieran, pensaba en que prepararle para su deleite… todo para verlo sonreir para mi

Ciel: ¿como terminamos casados? Acaso, este anillo tiene otro significado

Sebastian: (sentándose a un lado de Ciel y tomando su mano) Ciel… Ciel aquel dia cuando Lizzi se transformo, no podía pelear al nivel de ella puesto que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que debore un alma, asi que para poder pelear contra ella, rompi uno de los sellos que ata mi verdadero poder… al hacerlo libere parte de mi poder original y pude convocar una de mis armas, una espada demoniaca llamada Morgif, la cual da poder a su portador, pero al tener un contrato conmigo también te brinda poderes, pero al no ser un demonio, podía destruir tu cuerpo y para que eso no pasara, te enlace conmigo lleve acabo el hechizo de un ritual para enlazarnos aunque este aun esta incompleto…

Ciel: incompleto? A que te refieres?

Sebastian: si te tomo como mi esposo, estaremos completos en cuerpo y alma, hacerte mio… hacerte el amor, para estar unido a ti para siempre.

Ciel: esta loco! Como podría hacerlo contigo y nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, como te has atrevido y no me llames por mi nombre…. Además como es eso de que el contrato no lo puedes llevar acabo

Sebastian: pues vera, la persona que mando matar a sus padres ha muerto y con ello el contrato esta inconcluso, por lo que el sello no se puede desvanecer y quedo atado a usted de por vida

Ciel: murió… quien era…. Sebastian te ordeno que me digas quien fue

Sebastian: la persona que mando asesinar a su padres… fue… La Reyna Victoria… ayer se dio la noticia de que había fallecido, la encontraron en su cama, al parecer murió depues de retirarle el titulo de Perro Guardian….

Ciel: eso es imposible… si tu sabias quien fue porque no me lo dijiste…

Sebastian: bochan de haberlo hecho, usted me hubiese pedido matarla y eso me hubiese oblogado a tomar su alma… cuando me entere que lo amaba, no podía pensar en tomar su alma, lo amo y no deseo perderlo (abrazando a Ciel fuertemente)

Ciel: Te odio… Sebastian… te odio… suéltame, maldito demonio… te adio.. vete… sal de aquí ahora mismo…. Veteeeeeeeeee!

Sebastian: Ciel… por favor, no me digas que me odias… te amo… por favor no me alejes de tu lado…

Ciel: aléjate de mi… es una orden!

Sebastian: yes my lord… me ire por ahora

Ciel: Meyrin me sirvira por ahora…. Retírate

Sebastian: es imposible por ahora… le enviare a Tanaka… con su permiso

Sebastian salía de la habiatacion de Ciel, con un gran dolor en el pecho, pues sabia que su niño podía reaccionar de tal forma al enterarse de la verdad pero sentir las palabras que le dijo, hacia que le doliera aun mas…. Tanto asi que por primera vez lloraba al sentir el desprecio de Ciel….

Undertaker: asi que se lo has dicho…

Sebastian: si… y ahora el me odia…

Undertaker: es lógica su reacción, hasta ahora ha vivido con su sed de venganza, no ha pensado en amar, el se aleja de la gente que le quiere, pues teme ser herido y perder a alguien mas, te pido seas paciente y no desesperes…

Sebastian: tratare aunque me sea difícil estar alejado de el…. Tanaka por favor este al pendiente de Bochan por favor

Tanaka: lo hare Sebastian, no se preocupe.

Sebastian, se alejaba con sumo dolor y pensando en como recuperar la confianza de Ciel, pero sobre todo pensando en que no quería perderlo, quería amarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos… Tanaka era detenido por Undertaker, el cual le pedia retirarse…. Y entraba a la habitación de Ciel…. Es hora de saber la verdad….

Undertaker: es la hora… es tiempo de que sepas la verdad…. Hija mia….

Toc… toc… toc…

Ciel: pase

Undertaker: Ciel… siento molestarte, se que debes estar cansado pero es importante que hablemos, es tiempo de que sepas toda la verdad

Ciel: toda la verdad? De que estas habalando undertaker?

Fin del Capitulo:

Pobre de nuestro Sebastian, le han roto el corazón… pero ahora es tiempo de saber la verdad que tanto esconde Undertaker y el apellido Phantomhive…

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **VERDADES Y SECRETOS AL DESCUBIERTO, CIEL ERES MI HIJA.**

Ciel: a que verdad te refieres Undertaker, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy…

Undertaker: ¿por lo que te ha dicho Sebastian?, sabes Ciel su amor ti es verdadero y sobre todo es el amor mas puro que puede existir, ya que es un demonio para el la lujuria se basa en la pasión… y la pasión deriva del amor… es por ello que los demonios puedes amar de la forma mas pura que hay…

Ciel: no me interesa… me mintió… me engaño

Undertaker: Ciel hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de Sebastian, tus padres… el apellido Phantomhive… y sobre la persona que quería llevarte… es necesario que me escuches, como te lo dije, es tiempo de que sepas la verdad

Ciel: te escucho, cuéntamelo todo y no me mientas

Undertaker: de acuerdo….. todo comenso hace muchos siglos…. Veras Ciel hace 800 años el Reyno de la luz; el Reyno de la Oscuridad, el mundo de los Shinigamis, El Cielo y El Inframundo, estaban en un completo equilibrio cada Rey era sabio y todos los seres vivian en armonía y aquellos seres que querían unir sus vidas con otro ser de otro mundo lo podían hacer, les era permitido por los Reyes… siempre y cuando el Abbis diera su concentiemiento y su bendición, dentro de todos estoy Reynos el mas importante era el Cielo por lo que los Arcangeles eran los mediadores y daban un castigo justo a aquellos que rompían las reglas, sin embargo el Reino del Trono de la Luz era aun mas importante que el propio Cielo, pues sin la Luz, el Cielo pierde Poder… La Luz da el equilibrio, la paz y la bondad en los corazones humanos y en cada ser… el Trono de la Luz es quien protege al Abbis dando un Rei o también guardian de Luz o Seres de Luz, mientras que la oscuridad da un Shin o también llamado Guardian de la oscuridad, al estar unidos estos forman el balance perfecto para el Abbis guardian del conocimiento y la llave de la destrucción, El inframundo siempre esta equilibrado por el cielo y Los shinigamis somo sus mediadores, pero al mismo tiempo llevamos las almas de los humanos al cielo o al inframundo… es asi como estos están en equilibrio…. Sin embargo el reyno de la Oscuridad se rige por el Poder de la luz… tu lo conoces como El Jing y el Jang

Ciel: entiendo todo eso, pero que tiene que ver con lo que tienes que decirme

Undertaker: pues veras es porque en ese tiempo conoci a la Reyna del Trono de la Luz, aun no era un shinigami, pero cuando la conoci me enamore perdidamente de ella, siempre me escapaba para verle y estar con ello el mayor tiempo posible, me di cuenta de que mis sentimiento eran reales asi que fui con el Abbis y hable de ellos, el Abbois me dijo que si ella correspondia a mi amor, podía unirme a ella …

….hace 800 años…..

Undertaker: Ser del Abbis, eme aquí a vuestros pies, yo Undertaker estoy enamorado de la Reyna del Eleonora del Trono de la Luz, la amo mas que a mi propia vida, ella es mi todo y desea estar con ella por todala eternidad, por favor concédeme una unión con ella

Abbis: veo que tu corazón es sincero, yo el Abbis te doy mi bendicon para estar con esa persona, siempre y cuando ella deseo lo mismo, sin embargo una advertencia te doy… tu vida con ella podrá ser feliz, formaras una familia, veras crecer a tu progenie… pero todo perderas…. Aun asi con vida deberas seguir y por mas dolor que esto te pueda causar tal vez algún dia la felicidad completa vuelvas a allar…. Después de mi premonición aun estas dispuesto a amar a ala Luz….

Undertaker: aun asi estoy dispuesto… pues el futuro es incierto y las premoniciones pueden cambiar…

Abbis: siendo asi… vete… se feliz… y recuerda tu promesa… pase lo que pase… has de vivir…

Eleonora siempre era buscada por Undertaker quien era muy bondadoso y amoroso con ella, siendo Reyna se enamoro de el y al lapso de un tiempo contrageron nupcias, los reynos de Cielo, la Oscuridad, el Inframundo y de Luz, al igual que el mundo Shinigami bendigeron su matrimonio con alegría, hubo una gran boda y un gran banquete para celebrar la unión de ambos….. poco tiempo después la Reyna Eleonora dio la noticia de estar embarazada, lo cual fue recibido con muchas bendiciones.

Eleonora y Undertaker eran muy felices, se amaban y todo era paz… mientras en el Reyno de la Oscuridad el Rey se desposo con una Shin muy poderosa de su reyno, quedando embarazada rápidamente…. Ambas reynas estaban felices y ello lograba un equilibrio perfecto en ambos mundos… Undertaker por ese entonces se entrenaba arduaente pues deseaba convertirse en un Shinigami poderoso y asi evitar la premonición del Abbis

Con el paso de tiempo ambas Reynas cada vez estaban mas cerca de dar a luz… y cuando llego el momento La Reyna de la Luz tuvo a una hermosa niña a la cual le pusieron por nombre Ishayana…. Y un mes después la Reyna de la Oscuridad dio a luz a un varon al cul por nombre le dio Kuroshio…. Ambos niños convivían en armonía eran amados por sus padres y atesorados por los reynos pues sabían que tarde o temprano cada uno de ellos heredaría los tronos de sus padres.

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo la Reyna Eleonora empezó a enfermar de forma extraña, nadie sabia lo que tenia y nada de lo que hacían lograba curarla… la yerna paso 10 años enfermando y empeorando… en tiempos estaba bien y después recaía… Undertaker se hacia cargo de su hija y de su esposa… 5 años después la Reyna fallecio… todos los reynos se encontraban tristes y en duelo…. Aun mas Undertaker y su hija de 15 años Ishayana

Ishayana: padre no estes tristes… madre te amaba con todo su ser y yo también te quiero mucho

Undertaker: lo se mi princesa, pero me duele haber perdido a tu madre, fui feliz todos los años que estuve junto a ella y ahora solo me quedas tu, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos mi pequeña niña

Ishayana: padre veras que muy pronto te repondrás del dolor, asi lo hubiera querido mi madre, además como Rey debes de guiar a nuestro reyno y seguir brindando la paz que tando daba mi madre

Undertaker: es verdad… debo ser fuerte por ti… por tu madre y por este reyno que ella me confio…

Los años pasaron y Undertaker se convirtió en un ran soberano… Ishayana y Kuroshio se habían vuelto inseparables pero grandes amigos se apoyaban mutuamente y convivían con los hijos de los otros reynos y con los demás seres…. Muchas veces iban a la entrada del Abbis y ahí pasaban mucho tiempo… Kuroshio, Ishayana y Gabriel

Un dia los reyes fueron invitados al inframundo pues el Rey iba a casarse nuevamente, después de estar solo por muchos siglos… en esa boda Kuroshio, Ishayana y Gabriel conocieron a Sebastian, Claude y Hana hijos de Belcebu….. Ishayana quedo fascinada por la belleza de Claude y Kuroshio quien estaba enamorado de ella se percato de inmediato, Sebastian también se percato pero por alguna razón esa chiquilla no le caia nada bien…. Claude solo sentía lujuria por ella… los demonios no aman… y eso fue el inicio del fin….

Ciel: conocias a Sebastian de tanto tiempo?

Undertaker: si asi es, pero lo conocía como demonio, en ese entonces el no se transformaba en humano para hacer contratos, y no me di cuenta de que era el hasta que estuvimos luchando contra tu prima y el tuvo que adoptar su verdadera forma, fue ahí cuando supe quien era el

Ciel: entonces Sebastian es un príncipe

Undertaker: no… pero déjame seguir y sabras quien es el

….despues de 300 años, Kuroshio decidio hablar con el Abbis y decirle que amaba a mi hija Ishayana y que deseaba desposarla… sin embargo el Abbis se opuso diciéndole que ella debía enlazarce con un demonio, pues asi el equilibrio del mundo seguiría su curso… el Abbis prohibio su unión…. Kuroshio enloquecio… y fue ahí donde todo empezó…

Abbis: tu corazón no esta unido al de la princesa, el corazón de la princesa debe ser para el reyno del Inframundo pues es asi como el equilibrio del mundo seguirá existiendo, tu corazón pertenece al Reyno de los Cielos, es por ellos que deberas buscar a un Angel y desposarte c….

Kuroshio: noooooo! No lo hare…. Deseo a Ishayana y nadie me detendrá ni tu ni un maldito demonio…. Ella es mia

Abbis: no te atrevas o ella morirá por tu propia mano

Kuroshio: pues que sea asi…. Entonces tomare su alma y hare que renazca solo para mi

… tiempo después Kuroshio mato a sus padres y heredo el Trono de la Oscuridad nadie supo que el fue quien los asesino, haciendo esto un dia pidió la mano de mi hija Ishayana en matrimonio, pero ella se negó diciendo que había visto al Abbis y le había dicho que debía casarse al con alguien del Inframundo, por lo que al ser la voluntad del Abbis Claude ya había decidido desposarla y ella estaba de acuerdo…. Kuroshio se fue enojado y pensé que solo eso era todo

el dia de la boda, las Tropas del Reyno de la Oscuridad atacaron y una guerra se desato, pero Kuroshio había unvocado una fuerza muy grande… fuerza que no era capaz de controlar ni el mismo… invoco la espada maldita… Morgif… esta se apodero de el y le dio un poder supremo una gran lucha se desato sin embargo cada Rey solo quería defender a su propio reyno…. Entre esta guerra y con el paso del tiempo mi hija fue coronada Reyna pues era la única capaz de controlar la espada de la Luz, mi hija se cnvirtio en Reyna y entre los dos defendimos a nuestro pueblo…. Mi hija quería hacer un pacto con el reyno del inframundo y del cielo pero almos se negaron, su deseo era proteger a todos los Reynos…. Dutante 100 años peleamos sin sesar hasta que un dia Kuroshio mato al Rey del Inframundo, por lo que el reyno fue heredado por Sebastian, el u sus hermanos culpaban a mi hija por desatar la guerra, la maldijeron pero aun asi la ayudarían para detener a Kuroshio

la guerra era interminable y todo estaba perdido, Kuroshio y su ejercito habias matado a muchos, la guerra estaba siendo ganada por el… Ishayana que amaba a todos fue ante el Abbisy le pidió ayuda para detener la guerra y salvar a todos… el Abbis le dijo que ella podía deternerel poder que había adquirido Kuroshio, pero que acanbio debía morir por todos… Ishayano no lo pensó don veces y acepto lo que el Abbis pidió….

Ishayana apareció con la Espada de luz y una pequeña caja plateada… ella peleo directamente con Kuroshio… peleo por tres días y tres noches… hasta que al final con un sertero golpe, atravesó el pecho de kuroshio y este fue tragado por la la caja, Kuroshio había sido sellado, la guerra había terminado sin embargo los Reynos rompieron la unión y la armonía que tenían y se separaron, sin embargo hubo consecuencias….

Días depues llego Sebastian diciendo que por culpa de mi hija se habían roto las dimensiones que los demonios habían perdido parte de su poder

Sebastian: Maldita, todo esto es por tu culpa ahora estamos perdiendo el poder que tenemos y debemos alimentarnos de sucias almas humanas… jamas te perdonare, espero mueras y tu Reyno caiga en la ruina

Después de esto no pasaron muchos días cuando Ishayana desaparecio… ella fua ante el Abbis y entrego la Espada le Luz y la Caja donde estaba Kuroshio… cuando llegue ella estaba al filo de la montaña y con lagrimas en sus ojos se despidió de mi (Padre, no sufras, con mi sacrificio salve a todos estoy Reynos que amo y aunque todos me odien, yo los amo) arrojándose al Abbis

Undertaker: Perdi a mi Hija y usando un hechizo que mi amada esposa me enseño… detuve el tiempo en el Reyno del Trono de la Luz….. me fui de ahí y tiempo después me converti en shinigami…

Ciel: no pensé que algo asi hubiera pasado jamas imagine que tuviste una hija y que te casaste… aun asi no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo

Undertaker: bueno 200 años después algien rompió el sello donde Kuroshio estaba encerrado y se dedico a buscar al alma de mi Hija, pero esta había desaparecido pues una alma que cae en el Abbis nunca mas renace… sin embargo muchos años después al enfrentarme con unos demonios fui atacado y lastimado seriamente, en ese entonces solo quería morir… y fue cuando conoci a tu Abuela Claudia Phantomhive ella me dio una nueva razón para vivir le quería mucho y la cuide por mucho tiempo junto a tu abuelo Frederic, junto a ella resolvia los casos de la Reyna, estuve con ella cuanto nacio tu Tia Frances y tu Padre Vincent

Ciel: entonces tu…

Undertaker: déjame hablar, esto es muy importante

Ciel: de acuerdo:

Undertaker: un dia llego una carta de la Reyna, pero algo no lucia nada bien, yo quise acompañarle pero se negó, dejando a mi cuidado a Vincent y Frances los cuales eran aun pequeños… días después partieron (contando lo ocurrido Cap 3)… después de averiguar sobre los secuestros llegaron a un lugar en donde se suponía estaban las mujeres secuestradas pero era una trampa… Kuroshio se había enterado que el Abbis le había entregado el alma de mi hija a la Familia Phantomhive para que ellos la protegieran y que en ese momento su guardiana era tu Abuela, Koroshio se enfrento a Frederic y a Claudia pero ambos eran hechiceros sumamente poderosos y pudieron pelear contra el, sin embargo Kuroshio hirió a Frederic pero el aun asi defendió a Claudia con todo lo que tenia… pero le fue imposible y estaba agonizando, Claudia fue atacada por Kuroshio sin embargo ella lanzo un hechizo sumamente poderoso para invocar al Abbis y proteger el alma de mi hija… el Abbis le entrego la espada Demoniaca Morgif a cambie de su vida y de volverse las cadenas y cárcel de Kuroshio… sim embargo el Abbis también pidió a su Hijo Vincent como Rei de oscuridad… para que tu padre se volviera un guardian del Abbis y la mujer con a que se casara se convertiría en un Rei de luz o guardiana de luz… tu madre…. Claudia sabia que no había forma de detener a Kuroshio mas que con ese trato… y ella lo acepto…. Tu abuela lo vencio y Morgif entro en su cuerpo de esa forma Kuroshio entro en ella y quedo sellado…. Cuando llegue después de que me invocara ya era tarde para Frederic… el murió y tu Abuela se culpo por ello pero jamas quiso contarme lo que paso.

Ciel: (con lagrimas en los ojos) no puedo creer que mi familia ha estado cargando con todo… dime es por ello que mis padres murieron… dimelo por favor…

Undertaker: (acercándose a Ciel y abrazandolo con fuerza) mi niño, tiempo después Claudia perdió la cordura y Frances se caso y se fue a vivir con tu tio Leon, Claudia empezó a perder las fuerzas y me di cuentya de que algo no andaba bien le encare…. Me conto la verdad sobre el alma de Ishayana, de cómo se volvió su guardiana, de cómo selllo a Kuroshio en su interior y que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir… Me entrego el alma de mi hija y me pidió protegerla… y matarla a ella para volverse las cadenas y cárcel de kuroshio para siempre….. me lleve a Claudia muy lejos y quite la vida tal y como me lo pidió… sufri mucho por ellos… quería con todo mi corazón a tu Abuela… años después tu padre adquirio el titulo de Perro Guardian y yo me quede a su lado, el se caso con Rachel y te tuvieron pero cuando naciste, estabas muerto y eso destrozo a tu padre y a tu madre y sin pensarlo dos veces coloque el alma demi hija dentro de ti… de esa forma volviste a la vida y tu alma se fusiono junto con la de mi querida Ishayana,…. Fui feliz de que vivieras… de alguna forma la había recuperado y ahora mas que nunca amaba a tus padres y a ti…. en ese entonces tuve que marcharme pues en las oficinas de los shinigamis faltaba mucho personal…. Unos años después unos Angeles de nombre Angela y Ash se enteraron de lo que había hecho y mataron a tus padres para recuperar el alma de mi hija y utilizar su poder para hacerse mas fuerte… crei que habias muerto y eso me destrozo aun mas… sepulte a Vincent y a Rachel… los perdi y te perdi… hasta que un dia regresaste…. Volviste y fui corriendo ante ti… pero habias vuelto con un demonio…. Y me quede a tu lado y siguire a tu lado… pues tu eres mi Hija… (con lagrimas en los ojos) Ciel… mi pequeño Ciel… tu eres mi hijo

Ciel: (aferrándose a los brazos de Undertaker y llorando) es imposible… porque no me lo contaste antes… todo este tiempo buscando respuestas y tu lo sabias, eres igual que Sebastian… snif… snif… snif…

Undertaker: no mi niño, nunca lo hice porque no quería causarte mas dolor, has sufrido tanto… pero aun asi no pude evitar que volvieras a derramar lagrimas, lo único que puedo decirte es que jamas voy a abandonarte, siempre estare a tu lado, siempre cuidare de ti… permíteme demostrarte que es verdad, dame la oportunidad de brindarte amor

Ciel: ya no quiero estar solo, ya no quiero sentir dolor, por favor snif… snif… snif…

Undertaker: Hijo mio, llora… llora y saca tu dolor, yo estoy aquí para ti…

Ciel: no me dejes… no quiero estar solo nuevamente… snif… snif… snif… por favor… ya no puedo seguir aparentando fuerza… solo quiero ser amado nuevamente…

Undertaker: y asi será mi pequeño, ya no estaras solo, yo te amo y hay mas gente que te ama y quiere protegerte… tus queridos sirvientes incluso han renunciado a ser mortales y volverse marusaleos para cuidar de ti, ellos te aman… mi querida Grell te quiere, Tu tia y muchos mas, no estas solo

Ciel: prométeme que no me dejaras…

Undertaker: te lo juro Hijo mio… eres lo mas preciado y lo mas valioso que tengo ahora

Una escena conmovedora pasaba justo en esa habitación, iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas y por la luz que brindaba esa noche la luna… sin embargo Sebastian lo había escuchado todo… ahora el ya sabia la verdad… Su Ciel… era el Rey del Trono de Luz… era la reencarnación directa de la mujer que inicio una gerra… era la persona que mas odiaba… mientras tanto sus sirvientes trataban con todas sus fuerzas de soportar su nuevo cambio… asi Ciel entre los brazos de Undertaker se quedo dormido, aferrándose a el, no queriendo soltarse, no queriendo pensar que fue un sueño…. Solo esperando seguir en esos calidos brazos…. la mañana llego y todos habían sido llamados a desayunar… y al termino de este… todos fueron llamados a la sala, cerrando las cortinas evitando que la luz entrara y asi no dañar a Reyflo, Finny, Bard, Snake y Meyrin…. Ciel se adentraba a la sala siendo cargado por Undertaker y envuelto en cobijas pues aun siguia con un poco de fiebre…. Los shinigamis, Soma y Agni, Madam Red, Tanaka, Lau y Lan Mao… todos esperando para saber la verdad…. Solo faltaba uno… Sebastian

Undertaker: bien es tiempo de contarles todo, Ciel ya lo sabe, sin embargo donde esta Sebastian, no lo veo

Tanaka: lo lamento pero salio en la noche y aun no ha regresado

Ciel: esta bien, después hablaremos con el, bien, Undertaker les contara todo, quiero que escuchen todo antes de hacer cualquier pregunta…

Undertaker: bien antes que nada necesitan saber que las cortinas han sido cerradas ya que Rayflo a convertido a Finny, Bard, Meyrin y Snake en matusaleos como el, por ahora están en entrenamiento y no deben acercarse mucho a ellos o podrían perder un poco el control

Soma: ¿cómo? ¿qué?

Undertaker: tal y como lo oyen, lo han hecho para cuidar y proteger a Ciel, bien presten atención voy a contarles toda la verdad…. Asi que… bien… todo comenzó…..

Undertaker les conto todo, acerca de Eleonora y su hija Ishayana… de cómo comenzó la guerra en contra de Kuroshio… el sacrificio de su hija… como conocío a Claudia Phantomhive y a Frederic… de como mato a Claudia y lo que lla hizo con Kuroshio, de cómo murieron los padres y la verdad del verdadero linaje de Ciel y de que el en realidad era también su Hija (o)…. Todos quedaron en shok… Madam Red, lloraba al pensar en la muerte de su querida hermana y por todo lo que paso Ciel… los Shinigamis quedaron impresionados por todo lo contado… no podían creer todo lo que habían oído… Ciel solo frotaba sus manos, pues estaba nervioso de que nadie dijera nada…

Grell: entonces… Ciel es tu hijo….

Undertaker: asi es mi bella Grell… estas decepcionada

Grell: no… no lo estoy… estoy sorprendido… nunca me imagine que tu también hubieses sufrido tanto… pero de alguna forma… tu hija regreso a ti…

Alan: ahora que sabemos todo esto…. Nos queda claro que Kuroshio esta detrás de Ciel porque es la reencarnación de Ishiyana, el sigue enamorado de ella y al saber que es Ciel lo quiere a todo costa…

Soma: pero que haremos, Ciel aun no despierta y no tiene ningun tipo de poder

Undertaker: es por ello que sus queridos sirvientes tomaron una decisión, nosotros los shinigamis también le protegeremos y espero que alguien mas también lo haga…

Soma: y nosotros como podemos ayudar… mi hermanito tiene todo nuestro apoyo

Undertaker: recuerdas lo que te mencione Agni?... eres descendiente del poder divino del Arcangel Gabriel… tu posees la Lanza de la luz…. Si despertamos ese poder podrían ayudarnos

Agni: lo hare… Ciel-sama es muy querido por nosotros… el es un amigo al que apreciamos

Undertaker: deben saber que Kuroshio se encuentra débil, asi que por ahora no se acercara pero tampoco sabemos en donde se encuentra…. Es por ello que por ahora debemos entrenarlos tanto como sea necesario… y lo siento pero Madam, Lau y Lan Mao al igual que Soma y Tanaka, serán llevados a la dimensión de los shinigamis para protegerles

Lau: y que pasara con el Conde, el debería ir también

Undertaker: es mejor que se quede aquí, de esa forma no imbolucraremos los mundos

Ciel: se que esto sonara raro, pero después de saber toda la verdad, no quiero perder a nadie, no quiero ver que los lastimen, no deseo perderlos…. Yo los.. los… (sonrojado hasta las orejas) yo los quiero… los quiero

Madam Red: O.O

Lau y Lan Mao: O.O O.O

Soma y Agni: O.O O.O

Sirvientes: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Rayflo: Kyaaaaaaaaa! Que lindura…. Se parece a mi dulce Chery

Grell: O.O

Shinigamis: O.O O.O O.O

Todos habían escuchado bien….Ciel Phantomhive les había dicho que les quería, que les quería y no dejaría que los dañaran

Ciel: yo… también quiero que sepan que Undertaker… se quedara de ahora en adelante en la mansión… como… como… mi… mi.. pa… papa….

Undertaker: O.O (llorando) Ciel… de verdad… yo… yo… estpy tan feliz (abrazandolo y llorando)…. Gracias pequeño mio… gracias

Ciel: no llores… yo… lo dije antes… ya no quiero sentir dolor o tristeza… quiero sentir el cariño que me fue negado y que yo mismo me nege en aceptar…. Lo siento mucho… siento mucho si los lastime

Finny/Bard/Meyrin/Snake: (todos corriendo y lanzando por los aires a Undertaker) bochaaaaaaaaaaaan…. No se preocupe…. Nosotros lo queremos…. Ya no haremos estupideces…. Lo vamos a cuidar y a mimar…. Bochaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Grell: (acercándose a Undertaker, quien quedo estampado en la pared)…. Te encuentras bien?... je je je…. Por tu cara veo que estas feliz

Todos se encontraban felices, pues aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaban de Ciel por fin habían llegado…. Ciel con una dulce sonrisa acariciba la cabeza de sus tontos sirvientes quienes lloraban de felicidad, Madam Red se acerba a el y lo abrazaba con lagrimas en sus ojos diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba… Agni y Soma también se acercaban y le abrazaban con amor, diciéndole palabras dulces y llenas de afecto… Lau y Lan Mao lo estrujaban haciéndole sanwdich…los shinigamis solo veía un dulce resplandor alrededor de Ciel, estaban seguros que las palabras de amor de todos habían llegado a su corazón… y Undertaker abrazado a Grell veian por primera vez la dulce sonrisa y felicidad en Ciel….

Undertaker: Mi dulce Grell, no crees que esta escena es digna de una vida para mi hijo

Grell: si lo creo… haremos que sea feliz y detendremos a Kuroshio para siempre

Undertaker: y dime… para hacerme aun mas feliz y dichoso…. (tomando a Grell de las manos) tu mi bella dama, mi dulce Grell…. Aceptarías a este Shinigami para hacerte inmensamente feliz… me harias el honor de pasar toda la vida a mi lado, de formar una familia junto a Ciel….Grell… te casarías conmigo…

Grell: (Grito de felicidad haciendo que todos volteen) kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Acepto…. Acepto…. Quiero ser tu esposa… te amooooooo

Ciel: vaya… pensé que lo harias después, no me imagine que fueras a pedírselo asi…. PAPÁ…

…..flas back…

Undertaker: buenos días pequeño

Ciel: te quedaste conmigo toda la noche

Undertaker: claro… tenia que cuidarte y que cuando despertaras supieras que estoy aquí y que siempre estare a tu lado… además quería decirte algo mas…

Ciel: que es?... espero que sea algo bueno….

Undertaker: bueno… resulta que yo estoy enamorado de Grell y bueno… sino te molesta yo quiero pedirle que se case conmigo… yo entenderé si te molesta…

Ciel: no me molesta, Grell es una buena persona, además ya sabia que te gustaba, siempre lo estas mirando y estas al pendiente de el…. Además tu también mereces ser feliz

Undertaker: gracias…. Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo…. Jijijijiji jijijijiji

… fin del flas back…

Undertaker: bueno es que al ver una escena tam conmovedora me sentí muy feliz y por eso se lo pedi en este momento…. (sacando una cajita de plata de entre su gabardina)…. Bien y para hacerlo mas formal (poniéndose de pie junto a Grell y arrodillándose) Grell aceptas casarte conmigo

Grell: si… (llorando)… si acepto casarme contigo

Todos reian y felicitaban a Undertaker y Grell, era un momento lleno de felicidad… sin embargo a lejos Sebastian miraba la escena, se sentía feliz de ver por primera vez una verdadera sonrisa de Ciel, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido, pues odiaba a Ishayana y saber que Ciel era ella, lo llenaba de dudas… se sentía confundido…

Eric: en hora buena Grell… ahora si te llevas a un gran hombre, y ganas un hojo muy lindo… te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

Alan: los felicito a ambos, espero sean muy felices y Undertaker has feliz a Grell ya que se lo merece

Ronald: bien Grell… tu sueño hecho realidad… seras muy feliz y tendras una hermosa familia

Rayflo: Undertaker me permites un segundo… si no les importa me lo llevo por un momento

Grell: esta bien, pero me lo regresas pronto… kyaaaaaa….. (acercándose a Ciel)…. Ciel yo… bueno.. espero podamos llevarnos bien y que me aceptes en tu familia

Ciel: gracias a ti por aceptar a Papa, aunque ahora resulta que tendre dos Padres, eso me hace feliz

Grell: eeeeh… te recuerdo que soy una dama

Ciel: oooh si, es verdad lo siento, al parecer tendre a una bella madre, un poco alocada pero muy linda

Grell: (abrazando a Ciel) se que no sere como tu verdadera mama pero…. sere una buena madre, tierna y cariñosa… espero me permitas brindarte este cariño y me permitas con el tiempo llamarte hijo

Ciel: Gracias… aunque creo que podras empezar a practicar… puedes llamarme hijo (devolviendo el abrazo a Grell)

Todos veian con ternura la dulce escena que brindaban y agradecían que la calamidad que se avecinaba también trajera consigo esa felicidad y ese cambio en Ciel…

Undertaker: que sucede

Rayflo: es sobre Sebastian, el escucho todo anoche, me pidió decirte que debe pensar las cosas y que se va por un tiempo

Undertaker: entiendo… Ciel será quien lo extrañe despùes… pero es necesario…

Sebastian se marchaba entre las sombras… era necesario pensar en todo lo ocurrido y saber si era mas fuerte su amor o su odio….

Ciel: es verdad Papa

Undertaker: escuchar esa palabra me hace feliz…. Dime mi niño…

Ciel: se que sonara extraño pero tu mismo has dicho que Kuroshio esta débil, no creo que se arriesgue a venir sabiendo que hay matusaleos y shinigamis aquí, sin contar que no sabe nada sobre Agni…. Porque no aprevechamos este momento y planeamos la boda para dentro de una semana….

Todos: eeeeeeeeh!

Ciel: si… un poco de alegría no caería nada mal…. Tu que dices Grell

Grell: siiiiiiiiiiii…. Si quierooooooo

Madam Red: bieeeeeeeen…. Entonces a planear una bodaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fin del capitulo

La verdad salio a la luz y consigo no solo trajo recuerdos amargos, también alegrías, Ciel por fin se da la oportunidad de sentir amor por la gente que lo rodea y sobre todo se da la oportunidad de formar una familia…. Un corazón esta duelo pues no sabe que es mas fuerte en el si el odio por el pasado o el amor por el presente, Sebastian no sabe que sentir…. Una boda que llenara de felicidad en estos momentos de incertidumbre…..

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **NUESTRA CONFESION, PREPARATIVOS Y UNA GRAN BODA**

La mansión estaba llena de alegría, los sirvientes de la mansión se estaban acoplando a sus nuevos poderes y hacían uno que otro destrozo pues no sabian medir su fuerza, Sebastián seguía desaparecido desde hace una semana y Ciel solo pensaba en el dolor que le había causado por las palabras que le había dicho, de alguna forma se sentía mal pero sin duda ignoraba el porque de su partida

Angelina: muy bien Grell, la Srita. Hopkins esta a punto de llegar y tomará medidas para el vestido y los trajes, que bueno que decidimos realizar la boda en dos semanas, eso nos dara tiempo para hacer todo

Grell: estoy emocionada en verdad estoy muy contenta

Ciel: al parecer no tendremos inconvenientes con la comida Agni se ocupará de todo junto con Bard

Angelina: muy bien y dime cariño como te sientes

Ciel: ya mejor Tia aunque no se que hacer con ese perro, desde que Sebastián se fue esta insoportable

Grell: por cierto y no sabes a donde se fue? Es muy extraño que haya desaparecido

Ciel: no tengo ni idea, ni siquiera con el sello ha venido

Undertaker: hijo mío déjalo, el necesita pensar en muchas cosas así que estará bien, no te preocupes

Ciel: de acuerdo... Papá

Undertaker: kyaaaaaaaaaa, que lindo que me llames papa... No lo crees mi dulce Novia

Grell: si, rebosas de alegría, bueno querido Ciel será mejor que vayas a dormir un poco aun estas un poco enfermo, en cuanto llegue la modista yo voy con ella a tu recamara

Ciel: muy bien, gracias... Ma.. Mamá

Ciel dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, jamás se imaginaron que llamaría a Grell... Mamá... Subía por las escaleras y reía al ver la mansión llena de vida, habían cambiado las cortinas por unas mas claras, las pinturas estaban relucientes y aquella pintura de el y sus padres estaba nuevamente en su sitio, llegaba a su habitación y con sumo cansancio se recostaba... En verdad estaba cansado... Solo basto tocar la almohada para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo una sombra aparecía y se sentaban a su lado, posando un dulce beso en sus labios

Sebastián: Ciel mi hermosa esposa porque debe ocurrir todo esto, porque debes de ser ella

Ciel: quien es ella? Y ya te dije que no soy tu esposa

Sebastián: Lo siento, pensé que te habias quedado dormido… no quiero estar lejos de ti Ciel, es solo que recordar todo lo que paso, me tiene confudido, además tu cambio…

Ciel: será mejor que hables de una vez, si no estas agusto podras irte, no voy a retenerte

Sebastian: yo escuche todo lo que le conto Undertaker, me sorprendio saber quien era usted en realidad y eso al mismo tiempo de lleno de ira, pero al irme por estos días estuve pensando mucho en todo esto.

Ciel: y…. Que decidiste Sebastian

Sebastian: antes que nada, quiero explicarle algo… en aquel entonces Ishayana debía casarse con alguien del reyno del inframundo, yo sabia que Claude estaba interesado en ella, pero no por amor… sin embargo ella quería desposarse conmigo, pero yo no lo quise, preferí que ella estuviera con Claude y el dia de la boda… bueno eso es algo que ya sabe… yo la culpe por lo sucedido a pesar de ahora entender de que no fue su culpa, ella se había enamorado de mi… pero yo la rechaze… y ella entrego su vida por todos… cuando me entere de esto, yo me arrepentí de todo lo que le había dicho en ese entonces, ahora que comprendo este tipo de sentimientos, se que yo la amaba y que el odio que sentía hacia ella… no lo era… mas bien era mi dolor por haberla perdido y por no valorarla cuando ella me brindo su amor

Ciel: eso quiere decir que me amas por que soy ella?

Sebastian: no… no Ciel… yo no sabia que la amaba hasta ahora que comprendi estos sentimientos, yo te amo ati, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, quiero protegerte, cuidarte, estar a tu lado en todo momento, quiero hacerte feliz…. Ciel yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón

Ciel: yo no se que decirte, muchas cosas son totalmente nuevas para mi, saber que ya no estoy solo que tengo un padre… bueno dos… que todos aquí se preocupan por mi con todo su corazón, me entere de muchos secretos… yo quiero vivir todo esto, quiero sentir todo lo que me están dando en este momento

Sebastian: enconces déjame demostrarte mi amor… Ciel déjame cautivar tu corazón, deja que mis palabras y los hechos hablen por mi, déjame mostrarte que soy sincero, dame una oportunidad, quiero estar a tu lado y amarte por toda la eternidad.

Ciel: yo… esta bien, voy a darte la oportunidad que me pides, pero no quiero que me traiciones, no me mientas y si hay algo que no te arezca, solo dimelo

Sebastian: Ciel…. Gracias

Ciel: solo hay una cosa que tendras que hacer antes (con una sonrisa malvada)

Sebastian: y que es?

Ciel: tendras que hablar con mi padre y pedirle permiso para cortejarme, de lo contrario no te acercaras a mi

Sebastian: O.O

Ciel: Bien bajemos, debe de estar con los demás en la sala

Sebastian y Ciel salían de la habitación, se encaminaban a la sala en donde estaban, Angelina, Grell y Undertaker…

Ciel: Padre…. Hay alguien que regreso y desea hablar contigo

Undertaker: ooooh vaya…. Sebastian…. Ya a regresado… y digame de que quiere hablar conmigo

Sebastian: Bien… bueno… es sobre Ciel…

Undertaker: bien Ciel toma asiento al lado de tu tia Angelina, Grell cariño siéntate a mi lado…. Sebastian… tome asiento y digame… lo escucho

Sebastian: Bien… yo quiero pedirle su permiso para estar al lado de Ciel y poder… poder cor.. corte… poder cortejarlo

Undertaker: asi que usted desea ser prometido de mi hijo, sin embargo… usted ya brinco ese paso (enojado) lo recuerda¡

Sebastian: eso fue por la situación en la que estábamos, yo se que despose con Ciel sin el consentimiento de nadie, pero no sabia que tu terminarias siendo su padre (con la venita saltando)

Undertaker: bien… pero eso no significa que puedas hacerle algo…

Grell: Sebas-chan… no estoy entendiendo nada…

Angelina: yo tampoco… podrias explicarte (con un aura negra)

Sebastian: …. Eeeeh… bien… bueno… pues yo…. Me case con Ciel…. (contando la historia de cómo fue)

Angelina: queeeeeeeeee¡ eso es imposible, como puedes llamar a eso una boda

Grell: Sebas-chan, eres un hombre muy….. como se te ocurre casarte asi….

Undertaker: bueno, bueno, ya basta… dare mi permiso pero… no porque estes casado con el podras hacer algo, no dormiras con mi Hija hasta que no te cases bien con el, deberas completar todo el ritual siempre y cuando Ciel acceda y para asegurarme de que no tramaras nada… Angenina…

Angelina: yo me encargare de esto… revisare a Ciel cada cierto periodo, como sabras es Doncella si que me dare cuenta si pones tus manos en el¡ entendiste¡

Sebastian: si… lo entiendo…. (con una nuve sombria encima de el)

Ciel, de alguna forma se sentía feliz, sabia que le había dado un buen castigo a Sebastian por desaparecer de esa forma, para Ciel no era nada nuevo lo que le había dicho Sebastian, ya que Undertaker había hablado con el sobre todo esto y le había aconsejado darse una oportunidad con Sebastian.

… en la habitación….

Sebastian: Ciel será mejor que descances yo empezare con mis deberes asi que..

Ciel: no lo haras…

Sebastian: sucede algo?

Ciel: podrás ayudarles solo un poco, de ahora en adelante ya no serás mas mi mayordomo, ahora eres mi prometido, por lo tanto ya no debes servirme… ahora vivirás en esta mansión como lo que eres… tendrás una habitación cerca de la mía…y tu único trabajo será supervisar a esos tres que con su nueva fuerza estas destrozando la mansión

Sebastian: (sentándose a lado de Ciel) gracias… me ocupare de supervisarlos y los entrenare apropiadamente, pero seguiré cuidando de ti

Sebastian se acercaba mas a Ciel hasta estar pegado a el, con suma delicadeza, abrazo a Ciel por la cintura con un de sus manos y con la otra tomo su barbilla para darle un tierno beso, el cual Ciel acepto…. Era la segunda vez que besaba a Sebastian, pero esta vez era un besos sincero, Sebastian lamia la comisura de los labios de Ciel e introducía su lengua llevándolo a una danza en la cual se entrelazaban… buscaba probar todo de el… ese beso lo estremecía.. Ciel se sentía bien con ello, le agradaba en sabor de Sebastian… sin darse cuenta el beso se volvía cada vez mas y mas apasionado

Ciel: haaaa…haaaaa….. Sebastian… deten… mmmgjsks

Sebastian: porque?

Ciel: no respiro…

Sebastian: lo lamento, olvide que necesitas respirar…. Pero… esto es….. aaaaah….. (tomándolo de los hombros y colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Ciel) no creo poder soportar esto….

Ciel: siento haber echo esto… nunca pensé que… bueno… yo…

Sebastian: Ciel… acaso tu deseas que te haga el amor?

Ciel: no… no…. Digas eso… yo no… yo..

Sebastian: Ciel si tu me dices en este momento que lo deseas… yo lo haré

Ciel: pero no podemos… todos están en la mansión…

Sebastian: entonces… puedo tomar eso como un si…. (tomando a Ciel entre sus brazos y acercándose a la ventana) bien…. Nos vamos

Sebastian salía de la habitación dando un ágil salto, entre sus brazos llevaba a Ciel, quien se agarraba fuertemente a el, Ciel sabia que era ir demasiado lejos, pero su corazón le decía que eso era lo correcto…. Ciel se daba cuenta que también amaba a Sebastian, lo amaba y era tiempo de decirlo… mientras tanto en la azotea de la mansión Undertaker y Grell, solo miraban la escena

Grell: no piensas detenerlo?

Undertaker: no… es tiempo de que tengan un poco de felicidad… no sabemos cuanto vaya a durar este momento… lo mismo es para nosotros querida…. Kuroshio no tardara en recuperar sus poderes y eso pondrá a Ciel en peligro… pero al entregarse a Sebastian su alianza se volverá mas fuerte y eso podría protegerlos a los dos….

Grell: tienes razón, espero que tengan un noche llena de pasión kyaaaaaaaaaaa

Undertaker: querida…. Mejor no me lo menciones…. No quiero ni imaginarlo….

Grell: esta bien….. ooooh mira ha llegado la modista…. Bajemos…..

Sebastian corría con gran velocidad y salía de Londres, después de un rato se detenía cerca de la costa, en un pequeño pueblo, Ciel pensaba que ahí se detendrían pero vio como Sebastian se dirigía hacia el peñasco, ahí una pequeña cabaña resaltaba, Sebastian abría la puerta y con suma delicadeza ponía a Ciel en uno de los sillones, acercándose adonde estaba la chimenea colocaba la leña y con un chasquido de sus dedos esta encendió al instante al igual que todas las veladoras de la cabaña

Ciel: este lugar… donde estamos?

Sebastian: es una pequeña cabaña que uso en ocaciones, aquí vine estos días para pensar en lo que debía hacer

Ciel: quiere decir que es aquí a donde has traído a otras mujeres?

Sebastian: claro que no, me gusta venir solo a este lugar, pero tu eres a la primera persona que he traído… Ciel te deseo… quiero que esta primera vez sea especial, quiero hacerte mio…

Ciel: estoy nervioso… nunca he hecho nada de esto

Sebastian: lo se…. No te preocupes seré gentil….

Ciel: dolerá?

Sebastian: un poco… solo al principio pero después lo disfrutaras mi amor

Sebastian salía de la sala para entrar en la habitación que estaba aun costado y con rapidez traía varias cosas, en el suelo colocaba varias pieles y almohadones, traía varias cobijas y las acomodaba, para Ciel era raro ver lo que Sebastian hacia

Ciel: Para que haces todo eso… no… no seria mejor la … la habi.. habitación

Sebastian: este lugar es sumamente frío, y acabas de tener un ataque de asma, será mejor en este lugar, el calor de la chimenea será perfecto

Con esas palabras Sebastian se acercaba a Ciel y le robaba un dulce beso, sus manos se posaban en sus muslos haciendo que Ciel lo abrazara… de esta forma Sebastian lo tomaba de la cintura y lo jalaba hacia el… tomándolo con delicadeza lo colocaba en las cobijas, Ciel estaba sonrojado y eso de alguna forma excitaba a Sebastian

Sebastian: Ciel… eres hermoso… te amo

Ciel tiraba de la corbata de Sebastian para acercarlo a el y unir sus labios, Sebastian se sentía complacido por la iniciativa de Ciel… así que con maestría le quitaba la ropa a Ciel y hacia lo mismo con la de el, Ciel observaba el perfecto cuerpo de Sebastian el cual lucia aun mejor con la luz que le brindaba la chimenea… Sebastian admiraba el hermoso cuerpo de Ciel… su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus pezones de color rosa y sus labios rojizos como los de una manzana… y su mirada… azul… ese azul en el que se perdía una y otra vez….. ambos cuerpos eran estremecidos uno por el otro…. Sebastian se agachaba y besaba a Ciel en los labios… bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a los pezones los cuales succionaba y mordía haciendo que Ciel diera pequeños gemidos, mientras tanto con su otra mano, acariciaba en miembro ya casi despierto de Ciel y con esto los dulces gemidos de Ciel se oían con claridad

Mordía con gentileza sus pezones y los succionaba una y otra vez… bajaba poco a poco y besaba todo su cuerpo dejando una que otra marca… una vez que llego hasta donde se encontraba su mano… sin pensarlo succiona el miembro de Ciel… haciendo que este gritara de placer

Ciel: aaaah… se… sebas.. Sebastián… se… se siente tan bien… aaaah…agh.. aaaaaah

Sebastian sentía como su propia miembro empezaba a hincharse y levantándose un poco se acerco a Ciel y…

Sebastian: mi amor… crees poder hacer lo mismo

Ciel: es… esta bien… solo date prisa (jadeando y sonrojado)

Sebastián levantaba a Ciel y le daba la vuelta para poner su miembro en la boca de Ciel y el poder hacer lo mismo, Ciel se sentía un poco de vergüenza y con pena, metía en su pequeña boca el miembro de Sebastian el cual era muy grande y apenas y podía lamer y chupar… Sebastian estando recostado tomo el miembro de Ciel y lo masturbaba aplicando solo una pequeña fuerza, se metió unos cuantos dedos a su boca para lubricarlos bien, una vez echo esto puso un de sus dedos en la entrada de Ciel y este al sentirlo se sobresalto…

Sebastian: esta bien amor… debo prepararte de lo contrario dolerá mucho y podría lastimarte

Dicho esto Ciel volvió a poner el miembro de Sebastián en su boca y seguir con la felación que a Sebastian le estaba encantando… Sebastian introducía un dedo en la cavidad de Ciel y con cuidado lo ensanchaba… con movimientos circulares y buscando el punto donde Ciel se sentiría bien… una vez que sintió que Ciel se relajaba inserto un dedo mas buscando un lugar…

Ciel: aaaaah… aaaaaaaah….

Sebastian: te has venido con solo tocar este punto… eso me alegra

Ciel: aaah… Sebastián… mas… hazlo mas…

Sebastian metía un tercer dedo y semejando pequeñas embestidas daba en ese punto que volvía loco a Ciel… separándose de el… lo tomo y lo recostó

Sebastian: mi amor… voy a ponerlo dentro de ti… dolerá un poco pero no me moveré hasta que te acostumbre…. (besándolo)

Sebastian habría las piernas de Ciel y se posaba en medio de ellas y de una sola estocada penetraba a Ciel quien daba un grito de dolor, pues sentía partirse a la mitad… de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas las cuales Sebastian lamia… el dolor era insoportable y Sebastian sabiendo esto tomo el miembro de Ciel y empezó a masturbarlo.. después de un tiempo Ciel jadeaba y empezaba a moverse… con esto Sebastian sabia que podía empezar….

Ciel: aaah… si… Sebastián… si… así…

Sebastian: Ciel… estas muy estrecho… es delicioso… aah

Ciel: mas fuerte… hazlo mas fuerte… aaaaah…..aaaaaah….ahhhh..ag

Sebastian: te amo Ciel… aaah… tu interior se siente tan caliente… lo disfruto… eres delicioso

Ciel: si… se siente… muy bien… mas… mas rápido… ,mas fuerte

Sebastian, embestía una y otra vez a Ciel, las estocadas eras mas rápidas y fuertes y con cada una de ellas Ciel gritaba de placer… Sebastian Salía de interior de Ciel y lo ponía debajo de a cuatro y una vez en esa posición se introducía nuevamente en Ciel… ciel gritaba y jadeaba al sentir las embestidas de Sebastian una y otra vez

Ciel: Sebastián…. Mi amor…. No te detengas… quiero mas…

Sebastian: aaah… así que mi dulce Ciel es un pervertido… aaah…

Ciel: solo hazlo… hazlo mas… aaaaah… esta tan profundo… tan adentro de mi… se siente muy bien…

Sebastian se dejaba caer en las cobijas y acomodaba a Ciel encima de el haciéndolo moverse por su cuenta

Sebastian: así es Ciel… muévete mas… aaah

Ciel: aaaah… Sebastián… aaaaah…. Ya no aguanto mas voy a … aaa

Sebastian se sentaba y rodeaba a Ciel de su cintura y con unas embestidas firmes, fuertes y certeras daba en ese punto….

Ciel/Sebastian ambos terminaban al mismo tiempo, diciendo el nombre de su amante… Ciel estaba muy cansado pero feliz… Sebastian salía del interior de Ciel con sumo cuidado y lo recostaba en su pecho… tomando las cobijas que había traído tapaba sus cuerpos y abrazado a Ciel por primera vez en muchos siglos… durmió…..

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian despertaba y dándole un tierno beso a Ciel lo despertaba..

Sebastian: mi amor despierta…

Ciel: Sebastian… cinco minutos mas…

Sebastian: solo cinco minutos mi amor, tenemos que regresar a la mansión o se preocuparan… deseas desayunar

Ciel: si… auch… aaaah me duele

Sebastian: lo lamento ayer me sobre pase mucho… te duele mucho amor

Ciel: si, pero esta bien… con esto se que fue real lo que vivimos anoche… Sebastian quiero decirte algo

Sebastian: y que es… puedes decirme lo que sea

Ciel: Sebastian Michaelis… Yo Ciel Phantomhive… te AMO

No podía creer lo que había escuchado… Ciel… su Ciel lo amaba, por fin escuchaba esas palabras que tanto había anhelado… su amor era correspondido

Sebastian: (abrazándolo con fuerza) te amo… Ciel… te amo… se que esto es repentino… pero… Ciel Phantomhive… quieres casarte conmigo

Ciel: si… si Sebastian quiero casarme contigo

Sebastian: Bien… regresemos y hablemos con Undertaker

Todos en la mansión estaban felices…. Grell y Undertaker estaba por casarse y la noticia dada por Ciel y Sebastian llenaba de alegría a todos, pasaron por una buena llamada de atención pero no les importaba…

Sebastian: espero contar con su aprobación para nuestro enlace

Undertaker: tiene mi aprobación… ya nos imaginábamos que esto pasaría verdad Grell

Grell: si…. Y es por eso… que aprovechamos su pequeña ausencia y decidimos que seria bueno…. Hacer una doble Bodaaaaaaaaaaa

Ciel: como… pero si la boda es en dos días…. No estaría listo para ese día

Grell: no te preocupes, todo esta arreglado, la comida, los trajes, las invitaciones, todo….

Sebastian: pero como lo hicieron todo en un solo día?

Grell: bueno le pedí ayuda a unos miembros de la oficina de los shinigamis y ya esta todo, así que por ahora creo que todo esta bien, no lo creen

Ciel: muchas gracias

Todos estaban muy ilusionados y platicando sobre cada detalle, ya habían planeado casarse en el mundo de los shinigamis y todo estaba perfecto hasta que cierto invitado no deseado hacia su aparición…

Grell: y tu que haces aquí!... lárgate!

William: no he venido a charlar contigo, he venido por que me he enterado que su alteza Ciel esta por casarse

Grell: y eso a ti que te importa… vete!

William: estoy aquí para evitar esa estupidez, Su alteza no puede casarse con un sucio demonio, el debe volver inmediatamente al Reino de la Luz y poner el orden nuevamente, así que llama a Undertaker

Undertaker: William… será mejor que te vayas de este lugar

William: sabes muy bien que su Alteza es demasiado importante como para estar con ese miserable demonio, no te voy a permitir que sigas con esta estupidez Undertaker

Undertaker: creo haberte dicho que si interferías…te mataría… no tendré compasión por ti… esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo… Vete William

William: podrás ser un shinigami legendario, pero no te permitiré hacer esto

Reyflo: ya basta… no se cual sea el problema entre ustedes dos, pero acaso el único que puede decidir sobre lo que quiere no es Ciel

William: he dicho que el debe regresar a su reino, a llegado el momento en que el tiempo nuevamente vuelva a transcurrir en ese lugar, es su deber como futuro Rey

Reyflo: sabes algo, no me agradas en lo mas mínimo, porque no te vas tal y como te lo están diciendo, lo único que estas logrando es ensombrecer las bodas que se van a realizar

William: Bodas?

Reyflo: acaso no lo sabes… je je je…

William: que debo saber?

Reyflo: estas tan metido en el asunto de Ciel, que ni siquiera sabes que Undertaker y Grell también se van a casar

William: disculpa?... que acabas de decir?

Reyflo: dije que Grell se casara con Undertaker

William: Grell…. Eso es verdad… vas a casarte

Grell: no es asunto tuyo… pero si.. es verdad, voy a casarme con Undertaker

William: pero… pero tu dijiste que me amabas

Grell: es verdad, hubo un tiempo en el que te ame con toda mi alma y mi corazón, pero tu me rechazaste en muchas ocaciones pero yo no quise entender, siempre estuve detrás de ti, buscando que me vieras, que vieras mas allá de lo que aparentaba, fuiste la persona mas importante de mi vida, pero ya no lo eres… siempre trate con fuerzas que tu me amaras, quería ser lo mas importante de tu vida, pero nunca lo conseguí… se que te cause muchos problemas y lo siento mucho… entendí que este amor era unilateral y cuando te descubrí engañándome me di cuenta de que jamas conseguiría que me amaras… y yo… me di por vencido

William: pero porque… porque con Undertaker…

Grell: desde que lo conocí por primera vez, el siempre fue muy bondadoso conmigo, siempre me escuchaba y por mucho tiempo el me vio llorar por ti, es una persona que sin darme cuenta se volvió valioso e importante para mi, día tras día sin darme cuenta se gano mi corazón… y en estos últimos meses que he estado aquí… el cautivo mi corazón y no dude en corresponderle… lo amo y el me ama… soy feliz estando a su lado

William: pero… se supone que tu… yo….

Undertaker: te lo dije una ocasión no es verdad… "valora a Grell, es una persona bella y encantadora, con un gran corazón, tienes suerte de ser amado por el" esas fueron mis palabras, pero tu no valoraste ese amor

William: yo… me avergonzaba, no quería que creyeran que era débil por estar con el… Grell… tu no pudiste cambiar de opinión tan rápido… tu aun me amas

Grell: yo ya no te amo, amo a Undertaker y formare una familia a su lado y junto a Ciel, lo lamento mucho Will, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Adrian… lo amo

William: tu sabes incluso su nombre verdadero…

Grell: así es… el nombre de mi amado es Adrian… el Legendario Shinigami, Padre de Ciel y de Ishayana… Guardian del Trono de la Luz… lo se todo…. El ha confiado en mi por completo

William: No me interesa… no es como si te estuviera diciendo que te amo o algo así

Undertaker: si es eso así, ahora vete, ya esta todo dicho

William: ya te lo dije vine por su alteza Ciel

Ciel: he escuchado suficiente, no había intervenido porque preferí escuchar lo que decías y tal y como lo ha dicho Rayflo es una decisión mía, por otro lado te pediré que te abstengas de dirigirte de la forma en que lo estas haciendo hacia Grell, Grell forma parte de mi familia y no te permitiré hacerle llorar nuevamente, ya me eh enterado por Ronald de todo lo que le has hecho… jamas me has agradado y con esto mucho menos… ahora vete de mi Mansión

William: pero su alteza, usted no puede hacerlo, tiene una obligación aun mas importante, debe regresar conmigo ahora

Ciel: tu a mi no me vas a ordenar… te recuerdo que soy Ciel Phantomhive y no recibo ordenes de nadie y mucho menos de un ser tan despreciable como tu, vete ahora mismo

Grell: ya lo has oído, vete, no eres bienvenido

William: tu no te entrometas…. (tomando a Grell bruscamente y tirándole a un lado)

De alguna forma William había perdido la paciencia, las palabras de insulto de Ciel fueron la ultima gota… toma a Grell y lanzo a un costado haciendo que este cayera y se golpeara la espalda…. Esto molesto demasiado a Undertaker y cuando este se disponía a irse encima de el…. Una ráfaga de viento soplo dentro de la Mansión todos se quedaron impresionados… Ciel estaba en el aire, de su espalda habían brotado un par de alas blancas con dorado… Sebastian solo podía ver que Ciel se miraba aun mas hermoso delo que ya era, Grell se levantaba e iba rápidamente al lado de Undertaker

Grell: Undertaker que le esta pasando a Ciel

Undertaker: por fin a despertado…

Ciel: como te has atrevido a levantarle la mano a Grell… a mi madre…

William: espera… espera un momento… yo

Ciel: guarda silencio… y cuando te dirijas hacia mi inclínate

William: lo lamento su Alteza, perdone mi arrebato

Ciel: vete de aquí y nunca mas vuelvas… tienes prohibido acercarte a mis padres, a Sebastian o a alguna otra persona de esta familia o a mi… no eres un Shinigami digno de servir al Reino de la Luz

William: me voy por ahora… pero esto no se quedara así

William desaparecía y Ciel descendía, cayendo entre los brazos de Sebastian, todos habían quedado maravillados por el despertar de Ciel

Rayflo: vaya jamas pensé que despertaría tan pronto, sus poderes en verdad son de temer, y la invocación del elemento del viento fue perturbador…

Undertaker: si ese fue el poder del viento, no quiero imaginar los otros tres elementos… Ciel pequeño mío como te sientes

Ciel: un poco cansado, pero creo que bien… que me paso

Undertaker: nada malo, es solo que por fin despertaron tus poderes, al parecer el primer invocado fue el viento, pero aun falta el agua, la tierra y el fuego… pero se que estarás bien

Sebastian: … Ishayana solo podía manejar el elemento de fuego… no crees que es extraño que el pueda manejar los otros 3

Undertaker: bueno Eleonora manejaba su elemento principal que era el Viento, este es el regente y por ello era capaz de controlar lo otros 3, ella era poderosa… supongo que Ciel adquirió los poderes de Eleonora

Ciel: Tengo mucho sueño

Sebastian: entonces duerme mi amor…

…. Después de dos Dias todo estaba listo… la mansión había sido llenada por hermosos arreglos de rosas blancas y rojas, en el jardín había dos arcos, uno hecho con rosas rojas y otro con rosas blancas, las sillas estaban arregladas con listones de ambos colores, un banquete digno se había servido y los invitados pronto empezaban a llegar, los sirvientes de la mansión, lucían ropas adecuadas para la ocasión, Meyrin lucia un vestido azul con encajes y olanes blancos, Bard un traje azul oscuro, Finny un traje verde olivo, Snake portaba un traje gris, Alan, Eric y Ronald vestían sus trajes negros con camisas blancas y corbatas de diferentes tonos, Angelina un hermoso vertido rojo bastante escotado, Soma lucia su traje tradicional para ceremonias con muchas joyas relucientes al igual que Agni, Lau y Lan Mao vestían sus trajes chinos el en color negro con un dragón rojo y ella uno lila con flores blancas, Rayflo usaba un elegante traje en color negro y camisa roja sin botones la cual dejaba lucir parte se su perfecto cuerpo, este día era acompañado por su amante Chery al cual no dejaba por ningún momento, el vestía un traje en color lila muy hermoso, también acudió Rayfele la hermana de Rayflo y su amante Cheryl una pequeña niña a los ojos de muchos pero una poderosa matusalea también….. muchos shinigamis fueron invitados el único en ser excluido había sido William, también Claude al lado de Alois y Hanna se encontraban en aquel lugar…. Algunos ángeles asistieron a la ceremonia y varios seres míticos también, había hadas, elfos, serafines, yukai… todos aquellos que esperaban el regreso y despertar del reino del trono de la Luz… y también Gabriel el arcángel estaba presente…. Por otro lado Undertaker y Sebastian platicaban con los invitados mientras esperaban a las hermosas novias

Claude: vaya quien diría que sentarías cabeza

Sebastian: mira quien lo dice… el que se caso primero y pronto será padre nuevamente

Claude: bueno… es obvio… Alois quería que pronto tuviéramos hijos

Sebastian: me alegro por ti, se les ve felices y dime cual es el nombre de mi sobrino… el cual por cierto hasta ahora me entero que tengo.

Claude: le pusimos Luka en honor al hermano de Alois, Hanna se ha encariñado mucho con el y no lo suelta

Hanna: acaso estas hablando de mi hermano?

Claude: no… no como crees… jamas lo haría

Hanna: Sebastian me alegro por ti hermano, pero tardaste una eternidad en entender que los demonios si sabemos amar

Sebastian: no lo menciones… me sorprendí mucho cuando fuiste a la cabaña… en verdad me ayudaste

Hanna: y porque no habría de hacerlo, somos hermanos y se que eres honesto con su Alteza Ciel… por cierto dime una cosa… también se llevara acabo la coronación

Sebastian: eso será después, al parecer Undertaker debe retirar primero el hechizo que puso para detener el tiempo y una vez echo esto se podrá hacer la coronación

Claude: Hanna cuando viste a Sebastian

Hanna: aaah… bueno siempre lo he observado al igual que a ti, ambos son idiotas y jamas habrían sido felices de no ser por mi

… flash back…..

Sebastian: no puedo creer que Ciel sea Ishayana, es imposible… debo odiarlo… debo odiarlo

Hanna: en verdad crees que eso será lo mejor Hermano….

Sebastian: Hanna… que haces aquí

Hanna: evitando que cometas la mayor estupidez de tu vida

Sebastian: a que te refieres

Hanna: dime algo hermano, no crees que lo que sientes es pena por el pasado

Sebastian: pena? A que te refieres Hanna

Hanna: piénsalo hermano, los sentimientos que tienes por Ciel, no crees que se parecen a lo que sentías por Ishayana.. siempre te ponías nervioso estando a su lado, te sentías tan incomodo que te apartabas de ella, cada vez que la veías te perdías pero al darte cuenta te molestabas… era sumamente gracioso… sabes Claude paso por lo mismo… pensó que odiaba a Alois pero cuando pensó que lo había matado, estaba desesperado, no encontraba paz, todo el tiempo lo recordaba… se sumía en su propio dolor y agonía y ni el mismo sabia porque… hasta que un día le dije que ese sentimiento era llamado AMOR, el se aterro y estuvo vagando por mucho tiempo hasta que reconoció sus sentimientos… pero ya era tarde… Alois ya no existía

Sebastian: Claude mato a la persona que amaba… cayo en deses…

Hanna: ahora lo entiendes… el pasado es algo que jamas podremos recuperar, no podemos volver jamas, pero el presente es diferente, podemos hacer las cosas y tratar de ser felices… pero dime hermano… estas dispuesto a matarle… a no volver a verle… dejar en el pasado, su mirada, sus sonrisas, su voz…

Sebastian: nooo… eso jamas, el solo pensarlo me…. No…no quiero

Hanna: ahora ya sabes tu respuesta, no temas en amarlo… cuando conociste a Ishayana no pudiste valorar un sentimiento que no entendías, ahora Ciel esta aquí para ti, no temas amarlo… olvida el pasado… si haces eso, podrás ser feliz… nunca es tarde

Sebastian: gracias hermana

Hanna: dime… no quieres ver a Claude… y a nuestro sobrino

Sebastian: Sobrino?

Hanna: ustedes son mas parecidos de lo que crei, ambos se dificultan la vida… sabes Claude valoro a Alois una vez que lo perdió… lo que el no sabia es que yo le salve la vida… Una vez que le pidió perdón y le dijo que lo amaba… se casaron y tuvieron un hijo y ahora esperan otro… entonces te gustaría ir?

Sebastian: creo que paso, por ahora… quiero ir con Ciel

Hanna: de acuerdo… date prisa… ve con el…

…. Fin del flash back…

Undertaker: Hanna en verdad tienes hermanos problemáticos

Hanna: lo se Adrian, en verdad son un par de cabezas huecas

Claude: ustedes… que pasa aquí

Sebastian: ustedes se hablan?

Hanna: así es… después del nacimiento de Ciel me tope un día con Adrian que había salido con Ciel a dar un paseo, ahí me di cuenta de que Ciel era la reencarnación directa de Ishayana…. Adrian me contó todo lo sucedido y desde entonces he cuidado de Ciel en las sombras sin que nadie se diese cuenta… siento mucho no haberles dicho nada pero se lo prometí a Adrian

Sebastian: todo este tiempo tu lo supiste todo…

Hanna: así es… yo era con quien Adrian platicaba, de echo también conocí a Grell recién de que la prima de Ciel los ataco

Undertaker: así es, Hanna era quien lo cuidaba y al igual que yo, cuando mataron a sus padres ella también pensó que Ciel había muerto (si así es…. Hanna es nuestro Narrador anónimo y "…" con quien siempre hablaba Undertaker)

Hanna: así es y me lleve una sorpresa cuando hizo el contrato contigo Sebastian… pero me alegro que terminaras enamorado de Ciel, el destino los ha unido nuevamente… vaya… ya es hora…

Una hermosa melodía resonaba en el jardín… la música estremecía a todos… Sebastian y Adrian tomaban sus lugares en cada uno de los arcos de rosas… ya que era una boda en la cual había seres de los diferentes reinos, Sebastián mostraba su verdadera apariencia, lucia un traje de piel liso, su pantalón era pagado el cual dejaba lucir su gran tonificado y esculpido cuerpo con largas botas de tacón, su camisa negra y brillante y guantes negros, sus alas y cuernos sobresalían, se veía hermoso….. Adrian vestía unos pantalones de cuero pegados al cuerpo, una camisa blanca y una gabardina de cuero negra, sus cabellos estaban atados en una media coleta dejando ver su rostro por completo….. Gabriel se acercaba al centro pues el oficiaría la boda de ambos… a lo lejos se veía a Grell luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco con olanes y volantes rojos, su escote mostraba toda su espalda, su cabello estaba todo levantado en una coleta muy hermosa adornada con flores rojas, lucia un hermoso collar le rubíes el cual hacia juego con sus aretes, lucia sumamente hermoso…. Grell le era entregado a Adrian por Eric el cual le pedía hacerlo inmensamente feliz…. Una vez ahí otra melodía diferente se escuchaba… Ciel aparecía portando un hermoso traje de piel blanco, los pantalones eran ceñido a su cuerpo, la camisa era sin mangas con un escote completo en la espalda y con cuello en V, con guantes blancos el traje era complementado por una hermosa seda blanca transparente la cual simulaba un vestido y un velo largo con relucientes destellos una corona de flores blancas, lucia hermoso y aun mas porque sus alas también sobresalían…. A su lado Tanaka lo entregaba pidiendo a Sebastian hacerlo dichoso

Una vez listos, la ceremonia se llevo acabo, Gabriel los bendecía de una forma muy hermosa… cada uno hizo sus votos…. Los anillos fueron entregados por VictoriaMichaelis la enviada del Abbis para dar su bendición en las uniones de ambas parejas

Adrian: _._ _Desde este momento, yo, Adrian, te tomo como mi único amor para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de tí una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este es mi voto solemne._

Grell: _Adrian, te tomo como esposo Ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a tí con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite. Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida._

Gabriel: ante el poder del reino del Cielo, de la Luz, de la Oscuridad y del Inframundo, los uno en un solo ser, para compartir sus vidas por toda la eternidad, VictoriaMichaelis entrega estos anillos en símbolo del Abbis para que su amor prospere por la eternidad, pueden besarse

Gabriel: ahora sus votos

Sebastian: _Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad_

Ciel: _Yo, Ciel, prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y amante. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la amo Sebastian_

Gabriel: ante el poder del reino del Cielo, de la Luz, de la Oscuridad y del Inframundo, los uno en un solo ser, para compartir sus vidas por toda la eternidad, VictoriaMichaelis entrega estos anillos en símbolo del Abbis para que su amor prospere por la eternidad, pueden besarse

Un día dichoso para todos, todos lloraban y reían al ver a las parejas de recién casados, Grell y Adrian se abrazaban y besaban, lo mismo sucedía entre Ciel y Sebastian, después de un par de palabras por parte de ambos Esposos invitaron a todos al banquete el fue glamoroso y delicioso… la noche llego a su apogeo y la fiesta termino, muchos invitados se retiraron y otros mas se quedaron en la mansión…. Grell y Adrian partieron a la habitación que se les habían arreglado y Sebastian y Ciel hicieron lo mismo… Adrian cargaba en brazos a Grell y entraban a su habitación, la cual había sido decorada con veladoras aromática y pétalos de rosas rojas… Suavemente Adrian le depositaba en la cama

Adrian: mi amado Grell estoy muy feliz, por fin puedo tenerte entre mis brazos

Grell: Adrian estoy feliz… muy feliz… te amo

Diciendo estas palabras Adrian se posaba encima de Grell, apartando de su cuerpo aquel bello vestido, llevándose una gran sorpresa… Grell usaba un conjunto muy provocativo, ropa interior femenina en color blanca con un ligero rojo, un semi corssette del mismo tono, a los ojos de Adrian lucia muy sexy… Adrian se despojaba de toda su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo y mostrando su miembro ya erecto, pues la sola vista de Grell era suficiente para exitarlo… Tomo a Grell y termino de despojarle de su ropa, le besaba con profundidad… paso a su cuello donde dejo marcas de propiedad mientras que Grell jadeaba…

Grell: Adri… Adrian.. por favor hazme tuyo… te deseo

Adrian: lo que tu ordenes… mi hermosa diosa…

Adrian besaba todo el cuerpo de Grell, mientras pellizcaba y lamia sus pezones… mordiéndolos de vez en cuando… Adrian tomo el miembro de Grell y lo engullo por completo, lo lamia y succionaba con fuerza, mientras que con sus dedos preparaba la entrada de Grell… Grell se separaba de Adrian y lo recostaba… tomo su miembro y empezó una felación que volvía loco a Adrian… y con esa vista Adrian seguía preparando a Grell…. Tanta era la exitacion que Grell se vino por primera vez

Adrian: eso fue excitante… ahora es mi turno…

Recostando a Grell y tomándole de las manos… lo penetro con fuerza… las embestidas eran fuerte y vigorosas… Grell gemía una y otra vez… cambiaban de posiciones un sin numero de veces…

Grell: aaaah… mmmn… Adrian… mas fuerte… mas profundo

Adrian: eres delicioso… te amo… tan estrecho… aaah

Grell: aaaah… mmmmn.. aaaah… voy a… voy a venirme… Adrian… mas fuerte…. Aaaaaaah

Y con eso sonido Adrian embestía con mas fuerza… ambos terminaron… Grell en el abdomen de Adrian y el dentro de Grell….

Grell caía cansado en el pecho de Adrian quien le abrazaba como su posesión mas preciada en todo el mundo… la noche y la luna fue testigo de su entrega… por fin eran felices…

En otra habitación… pasaba algo similar…

sim embargo tal vez… esa felicidad solo seria momentánea… pues no muy a lo lejos unas sombras miraban con odio

Kuroshio: Sebastian…. Voy a matarte… al igual que a Ciel… jamas les dejare ser felices… entonces me ayudaras

William: si… me han robado lo que mas quería y me han humillado…

 **Fin del capitulo:**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… me inspire… espero sea de su agrado este capitulo y esperen el próximo ahí sabremos sobre la hermosa noche de Ciel y Sebastian…. Y si muchos odiaran aun mas a William….

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **NUESTRA ENTREGA, UN ENEMIGO INESPERADO Y CONFESIONES TARDIAS**

Una entrega llena de pasión y lujuria se llevaba acabo en un habitación, Grell y Adrian se unían por primera vez…. .. mientras tanto en otra habitación de la Mansión Sebastian llevaba en brazos a Ciel, mirándose a los ojos se veían llenos de alegría y Ciel sonreía para Sebastian el cual se derretía solo con ese gesto

Sebastian: poniendo esa expresión, harás que te devore antes de entrar a nuestra habitación

Ciel: bueno, además ya tuvimos nuestra primera noche juntos lo olvidas

Sebastian: jamas podría olvidarlo… fue maravilloso pero esta noche será aun mejor

Entrando a la habitación ambos quedaron sorprendidos, la habitación estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, veladoras e incienso, Sebastián llevo a su por fin esposa a la cama y le recostó, en una pequeña mesa de centro se encontraba una pequeña caja con una nota, Sebastián la tomo y la acerco a la cama al lado de Ciel, esta tenía una nota escrita

"Ciel aquí encontraras algunas cosas que te serán de gran ayuda, aunque creo Senastian entenderá a lo que me refiero cuando la vea, disfruten su noche juntos y no se excedan... Att. Soma"

"P.D. Sebastián espero sea de tu agrado 😉"

Ciel: me pregunto que será.. Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento

Sebastián: bueno lo sabremos si lo habrimos

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sebastián al descubrir una gran variedad de aceites afrodisiacos al parecer hechos especialmente para ellos y unas orejas y un ligero con forma de cola de gato, un par de guantes que hacían juego y un bello collar de perlas negras con un cascabel de oro... Solo eso bastado para que Ciel...

Ciel: no,no y no... Ni lo pienses

Sebastián: vamos mi amor... Úsalo

Ciel: no lo usare y porque Soma mando esta clase de cosas... Voy a matarlo...

Sebastián: mmmh... Aunque me pregunto, como es que el sabe sobre la preparación para tener sexo...

Sebastián y Ciel se miraban uno a otro tratando de comprender porque Soma tendría todas estas cosas... Esa respuesta se llevaba acabo en otra habitación diferente...

Soma: crees que les guste nuestro regalo

Agni: creo que lo disfrutaran bastante, aunque lo siento mucho por Ciel-dono

Soma: si yo también... Pero mejor dejemos de hablar de ellos y bésame, quiero que me hagas el amor, te necesito... Te Amo Agni

Agni: con mucho gusto mi amado Príncipe... Es todo un honor, yo también te Amo

Soma y Agni se habían unido tiempo atrás y entendían muy bien los sentimientos de Sebastián y Ciel... Al parecer esta noche no solo era la luna de miel para dos parejas, sino también para otras...

Soma jadeaba pues Agni en verdad sabia como complacerlo, Agni besaba y lamia cada parte de su amado príncipe, Soma se levantaba y caía sobre Agni tomando su miembro ya duro e hinchado para ponerlo en su boca y comenzar una felacion que volvía loco a Agni... Agni yo tomo de los hombros para recostarlo... Tomando un pequeño recipiente virtio un poco de aceite en su mano y comenzó a preparar a Soma, sabia de memoria los puntos más sensibles en el por lo que era fácil estimularlo y hacerlo correrse y aun así dejarlo deseoso por mas... Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, levantó una pierna de Soma y se posó sobre la otra y de una sola estocada lo penetraba para empezar a dar vigorosas embestidas, solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos y los jadeos... Agni se levantaba para ponerse de pie en el suelo y con cuidado jalaba hacia el a Soma y jalaba de su otra pierna haciendo que Soma las enredara en la cintura de el y en esa posición proseguirá a embestirlo una y otra vez... Perdió la cuenta de cuantas posiciones usaron es noche y de cuantas veces terminaron... Ver a Soma a su lado durmiendo después de tanto sexo era la gloria... Una mañana despertaba llena de un sol resplandeciente...

... Misma noche habitación de Ciel y Sebastián...

Ciel: esto... De verdad se ve bien?

Sebastián: es maravilloso, luces en verdad hermoso

Ciel se encontraba saliendo del baño, solo vestía unas lindas orejas de gatito en color negro, una tanga negra con una abertura por la parte de abajo, un ligero negro del cual salía una pequeña cola de color negro y un poco esponjosa, unos guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo del mismo color y su fino cuello un collar de perlas negras con un coqueto cascabel de oro... Simplemente la mejor vista para un demonio que amaba a los gatos

Sebastián pensaba que realmente era el atuendo perfecto para esa noche, Ciel se acercaba con timidez y vergüenza hacia Sebastián quien ya lo espera en la cama totalmente desnudó, estiro su mano y esta fue tomada por Ciel y de un jalón fuerte pero al mismo tiempo gentil lo llevo hasta el poniéndolo sobre su regazo... Sebastián besaba el cuello de Ciel dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas de demostraban que era de su propiedad, con cada beso Ciel se estremecía y por instinto se acomodo a horcadas en Sebastián y estando en esta posición se dejó caer en la cama dandole una imagen por mas provocativa a Sebastián que sin dudar habrio lo suficiente de la ropa interior para poder vertir en el un poco de aceite y lubricarlo su entrada al mismo tiempo que tomaba el miembro ya despierto de Ciel, quien pedía por mas... "Sebastián entra ya en mi, no lo soporto, mmgh" Sebastián jalaba a Ciel y se introducía en el salvajemente pero Ciel solo gritaba del placer que sentía, le gustaba que Sebastián fue impulsivo en la cama, lo disfrutaba y por ello el mismo empujo a Sebastián el cual se sorprendía al ver que Ciel se montaba en el y se movía de forma frenética, Ciel empujaba mas y mas hasta sentir en lo mas profundo el miembro de Sebastián...

Sebastián: Ciel... Esto es magnifico, así... Mueve mas tus caderas

Ciel: aaaah, ahhhh, Sebastián quiero mas... Mas aaaaah

Sebastián penetraba con fuerza a Ciel, escucharlo decir su nombre y verlo con tanta lujuria era lo suficiente para volverlo mas loco y agresivo... Una y otras vez hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer

Ciel: ya... No... Ya no puedo... Sebastián... Aaaah

Sebastián: aaaah... Eso fue... Delicioso...

Por fin la luz del día se hacia presente... Sebastián y Ciel caían en un dulce sueño, abrazados amándose... Pero cierta pelirroja que había ido a despertarles se encontraba con un sangrado nasal, pues escucho lo que ambos consortes habían hecho… se encontraba entrnado a la cocina donde todos la miraban con expresión rara, pues seguía con las mejillas rojas, su pañuelo sobre su nariz y caminando a tropiezos, como pudo se sento en una silla y…

Meyrin: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... eso fue….. aaaaah (nuevo sangrado de nariz)

Banrd: eeey… Meyrin… que te pasa… oye

Meyrin: je je je…. Yo los oi…. Jejejejeje…..

Finny: que oiste…. Meyrin-san… oye…

Meyrin: jejejeje a Bochan con Sebastian-san…. Kyaaaaaaaa

Bard: baaaaaaah… asi que fue eso… oye, si el joven amo se entera, te reprenderá

Meyrin: eeeh, no fue mi intención yo solo fui a ver si necesitaban algo… bueno para que bochan desayunara

Bard: aaaaaah… bueno será mejor que limpiemos, no creo que nadie se levante a estas horas

Finny: ire a limpiar el jardín y a sembrar las nuevas flores que me trajo el amigo de Grell-san

Meyrin: bien, yo ire a lavar y a limpiar, Snake me ayudas

Snake: esta bien… dice Oscar

…. Oficina Shinigami…..

en la Mansion Phantomhive, se respiraba, tranquilidad, sin embargo en la oficina de los Shinigamis sierto chico de lentes esta en la biblioteca principal…

William: mierda…. Como se atrevieron a hacerme todo esto… juro que me las pagaran (maldecia entre dientes)

Eric: que tanto murmuras William

William: nada que te interese, además que haces aquí, no deberías estar trabajando

Eric: y eso estoy haciendo, estoy poniendo los cinematic que han llegado a su fin en la sala negra

William: pues ternima y vete

Eric: sabes… es tu culpa estar de tan mal humor, si hubieras aceptado el amor de Grell, estarías con el en este momento y tal vez el que se hubiese casado con el serias tu

William: no digas estupideces… yo casado con Grell?, que asco

Eric: sigues sin admitir que lo amas… en fin, no es asunto mio… pero piénsalo, aunque de todas formas no se puede hacer nada, ahora el esta feliz con Adrian y su nuevo hijo Ciel

William: no me interesa lo que digas, lo único que me importa por ahora es hablar con los altos mandos y pedirles que hagan que ese shinigami quite el hechizo de Tiempo Tabu y asi Ciel sea proclamado Rey

Eric: y sigues con lo mismo, acaso no entiendes que esta en peligro y eso seria un grave error… tenemos que externimar a Kuroshio

William: me retiro, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer , que estar aquí contigo

William salía de la sala de registros, dejando a Eric ya bastante molesto por la actitud que este estaba tomando, al entrar a su oficina, tomo su guadaña y se dispuso a salir a toda velocidad… pensaba en las palabras de Eric y admitia para si mismo que tenia razón, que si Grell ahora estaba en los brazos de otro era por su culpa… pero eso podría arreglarlo matando a Undertaker, eso seria fácil con la ayuda de Kuroshio

….. Bosque de los lamentos (Mundo de la Oscuridad)

Kuroshio: llegas tarde

William: tengo deberes que hacer en la oficina y no puedo darme el lujo de que sospechen de mi

Kuroshio: traes lo que te pedi

William: si… aquí tienes, el Cinematic de Claudia Phantomhive, de Rachel Durless y de Vincent Phantomhive…aunque aun no entiendo para que lo quieres, son inutiles

Kuroshio: tan vez para un shinigami lo sea… pero para mi será perfecto para mi venganza… además quieres matar a Adrian… no es asi

William: si asi es, lo quiero muerto

Kuroshio: pues que mejor forma que siendo asesinado por la que un dia fue su mejor y gran amiga… su amada Claudia Phantomhive

William: que acabas de decir… eso es imposble, esa mujer esta muerta y no se puede revivir a los muertos, esta prohibido

Kuroshio: no esta muerta…

William: que has dicho

Kuroshio: dije que no esta muerta, ella estuvo encadenada a mi por muchos años, parte de su alma se encuentra en mi, asi que lo único que debo hacer es regresar esa alma al Cinematic y ella despertara, sin embarga su alma esta llena de oscuridad asi que hara lo que yo le ordene, será mi títere para destruir a esos que osaron detenerme una vez

William: entonces para que quieres los cinematic de Vincent y Rachel… ellos fueron asesinados por unos Angeles… Ahs y Angela

Ash: asi es… pero hicimos lo mismo que Kuroshio…

Angela: nos quedamos con parte de sus almas

William: ustedes…. Que hacen aquí

Angela: lo mismo que tu… queremos vengarnos de los Phantomhive

Ash: queremos a Ciel

William: eso no puede ser… ese no fue el trato Kuros….. aaagh… tu… maldito

William miraba a Kuroshio y no podía creer lo que este había echo, miraba su estomago, el cual había sido perforado con la mano de Kuroshio, sentía como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y como este alejaba su brazo… solo sintió su cuerpo caer al frio suelo, donde lo unique pudo ver era como Kuroshio, Ash y Angela se alejaban….

Kuroshio: ah, por cierto gracias por todas las almas que me dicte para recuperar mi fuerza… ya no te necesito Shinigami… Muere

…. Mansion Phantomhive….

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, Grell y Adrian se encontraban comiendo muy agusto un postre echo por Bard, al cual felicitaban por mejorar en tan poco tiempo, Ciel y Sebastian, tomaban el te, platicando con Soma….

Soma: y…. Les gusto el regalito….

Sebastian: Muchas gracias, en realidad me gusto mucho

Ciel: Sebastian! Cállate….

Sebastian: pero porque, en verdad fue un buen regalo, a mi me gusto mucho

Ciel: claro que te gusto eres un pervertido

Soma: jejejejejejeje…. Eso quiere decir que Ciel también lo disfruto….

Meyrin se acercaba a dejarles una carta, pero al escuchar la conversación que tenían, esta solo se llevo la mano a la nariz y volteándose, solo la veian menearse de un lado para otro y riendo como una loca, Bard se acerco a ella y la tomo de su ropa y la jalo havia afuera, Bard sabia sobre la fijación pervertida de su amiga y ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a lidiar con ello…., posteriormente entraba con la carta

Bard: lo siento joven amo, aquí esta una carta que acaba de llegar

Ciel: gracias… y que es lo que le pasa a Meyrin

Bard: ah… bueno… digamos que esta obsesionada con… esto… joven amo… podría decirse que ella es una pervertida de primer grado…

Ciel: ja… de que hablas

Sebastian entendiendo a lo que el chico se referia, solo dio una pequeña risa, a lo que Soma pudo entender también de lo que hablaban, el único en quedarse pensativo fue Ciel, tras el pequeño intermedio tomo la carta para abrirla, pero antes de poder hacerlo Adrian se la arrebato para enseguida arrojarla fuera del ventanal

Ciel: papa…. Que rayos estas haciendo

Un estruendo fue lo único que pudieron oir a lo lejos, una gran nube negra salía de la carta y de esta aparecia un enorme perro negro el cual llevaba algo en su ocico y detrás de el varias sombras salían una tras otra… Reyflo y Rarfele que estaban sentados en la sala se apresuraron a salir al lado de Cheril y de Cherry (Chris), Soma era tomado por Agni y lo llevaba atrás al lado de Angelina, Lau y Lan Mao… de entre la espesa niebla oscura se veía emerger a Kuroshio, a cada costado de el Angela y Ash…

Sebastian tomo a Ciel y lo puso detrás de el, Grell y Adrian se ponían al lado de el y los sirvientes delante de ellos, pues no dejarían que esos seres se acercaran mas

Adrian: como fue que recuperaste todo tu poder

Kuroshio: digamos que recibi la ayuda uno de los tuyos, pero como ya no me sirve… te lo regreso…. Antelo, deja la basura a sus pies

El perro hacia caso de lo que su amo le decía… acercándose avento lo que traía en su ocico… William caia cerca de ellos, prácticamente muerto, una cara de asombro es lo que se refejaba en todos

Kuroshio: eeeh… jajajajajaja…. Ese shinigami fue fácil de manipular, te quería ver destruido al igual que yo y mira… el termino primero muerto… jajajajaja

Grell: estas loco… eres un maniático….Will

William: Adrian… Ad… lo siento… yo.. ten cuidado

Kuroshio se disponía a tacarlos con un hechizo, soin embargo este fue repelido por Rayfele quien con una sonrisa solo limito a mirarlo

Rayfele: será mejor que lo tomen y lo leven adentro… yo me desare de esta basura… que dices onii-san

Rayflo: creo que será divertido, tenia tiempo que no tenia un buen juego delante de mi, resa divertido

Rayfele: Cheril quería, podrias levantar una barrera Vjedogonia

Cheryl: será todo un gusto je je je

Rayflo: (pinchando su dedo, dejando salir sangre) muy bien Mikeila, Julia… destruyan esas sombras… Minea cuida de Cheryl mientra forma la barrera… y Cherry… que te parece si nos divertimos

Cherry (Chris): será todo un placer maestro…. Asi que comensemos

Una batalla se daba a lugar, Rayfele y Rayflo se abalanzaron en contra de Ash y de angela… Chris, luchaba al lado de los incubos de Rayflo en contra de las sombras que salían de gran agujero que había salido… Grell tomaba a William y lo llevaba a dentro donde Angelina se acerco para poder ayudarles y tratar de contener la hemorragia de su cuerpo, Adrian y Sebastian fueron a atacar a Kuroshio, hechizos, golpes, gritos… era lo único en escucharze… Ciel miro fijamente a Cheryl quien cortando su dedo ponía un poco de su sangre en un pergamino haciendo un cruz…

Cheryl: Yo cheryl, llevo la maldición de sangre, del vampiro australiano Paole… La sangre alcanza a la sangre y la puerta entre el cielo y la tierra es abierta, aquellos dejados atrás sienten el poder y la gloria de Dios, cenizas a cenizas y polvo al polvo… amen

Sacando una guadaña, daba un golpe sertero al pergamino con su sangre y una gran barrera Vjedogonia se levantaba, con lo cual Rayflo, Rayfele, Chris y los sirvientos de la mansión se alejaban adentrándose a la mansión, la barrera de sangre creada por Cheryl debilitaba a las sombras las cuales se iban quemando al tratar de entrar a la mansión, sin embargo aquel perro espectral logro escabullirse y cuando estaba por atacar a Ciel, Pluto se lanzo tomándolo de la garganta y azotándolo contra la barrera… ambos perros se miraron y sus ojos se pusieron en un color rojo… Pluto se colocaba en el frente de Ciel y se abalanzaba contra el otro, se lanzaban fuego uno al otro y daban mordidas serteras… una vez mas el otro perro trato de ir tras Ciel pero un golpe de Sebastian lo mando cerca de pluto el cual mordio su cuello rasgándolo y asi matándole…. Kuroshio no estaba feliz y usando todo su poder, trato de destruir la barrera sin conseguirlo…. Las sombras se desvanecían y con ellas Kuroshio, Angela y Ash

Una vez que vieron que era seguro se adentraron a la Mancion donde Angelina trataba las heridas de William sin poder hacer mucho, pues este en verdad estaba seriamente herido… y con uso de sus ultimas fuerzas se dirigía a Adrian

William: Adrian… lo siento… deben tener cuidado, ellos tienen los cinematic de Claudia, Vincent y Rachell… el va a traerlos de regreso… va a revivirlos pero con el hechizo de oscuridad

Adrian: es imposible… es un Tabu que no debe usarse… esta prohibido… porque lo has hecho

William: se que después de todo lo que hice no me creeras pero solo escúchame…. Hace unos años fui invocado por el Abbis y me mostro una visión del futuro, la cual era desoladora, todo estaba muerto, no existía nada y nadie…. El Abbis me mostro el pasado y lo sucedido… asi que me encargo 3 misiones…. Asi que las he llevado acabo durante este tiempo…. Pensé que podría destruirlo pero no fue asi… Asi que toma (entregando una llave) esto abrirá el salón de la luna y ahí encontraras lo que necesitan para derrotarlo… perdón por lo que he causado, pero era necesario… Grell…

Grell: que sucede (llorando)

William: lo siento… jamas quise decirte aquellas palabras pero quería alejarte de mi, no podía permitir que te dañaran, te amo mas que a mi propia vida y no podía dejar que estuvieras cerca de mi, no quería que te dañaran… se que te hice daño con mis palabras… espero algún dia me perdones, se feliz… se que Adrian te protejera, sonríe siempre… tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora…. Lo… siento… te amo

Con estas ultimas palabras William cerraba sus ojos para nunca mas abrirlos… todos se sentían tristes, pues habían entendido que no era malo, que lo que hizo fue por el bien de todos y que si había muerto lo había hecho pensando en destruir a Kuroshio… Grell lloraba amargamente en los brazos de Adrian el cual lo consolaba con un gran abrazo

A la mansión llegaban Alan, Eric y Ronald, los cuales al ver al shinigami sin vida se maldecían por llegar tarde… Undertaker llevaba el cuerpo del Shinigami y todos los demás le seguían… sabían que debían soportar el dolor e ir a las oficinas para conocer la verdad de lo que había pasado con el…..

En las oficinas Shinigamis

El rector de las oficinas los esperaba y recibia el cuerpo de Will en cual sepultarían mas tarde… Undertaker los guiaba hasta llegar a unas escaleras las cuales bajaron y al llegar encontraron unas puertas hechas de plata con el sello de la Luna… tomando la llave que William le había entregado abrió las puertas y todos se adentraron… una luz respalndecio mostrando a una pequeña niña que salía de este alo de luz… Pequeña de unos 10 años, cabello plateado hasta los tobillos, de piel color porcelana y ojos plateados… la pequeña se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Ciel y con sumo cariño se abrazo a el, dejando a todos un tanto confundidos… separándose le miro…

Niña: Su alteza Ciel… yo soy el Abbis…

Ciel: porque estamos aquí y que esta pasando

Abbis: supongo que ya sabras la verdad sobre tu origen… Adrian… como has estado

Undretaker: muy bien My Lady… aunque no quiero sonar grosero, pero estamos preocupados, han matado a William y Kuroshio quiere a Ciel

Abbis: lo se, el tiempo de destruir la oscuridad ha llegado… escuchen bien lo que voy a decirles…..

….. Hace años tu hija dio su vida para poder salvar a todos pero yo salve su alma y se la di a los phantomhive para resguardarla hasta que este momento llegase… William fue encomentado a 3 misiones… la primera era recuperar a Eslave la espada del angel ancestral, lo cual hizo muy bien y esta espada se encuentra en aquella bandeja sostenida por la estatua de Michael el arcángel….. la segunda misión era despertar los poderes de Kuroshio para poder romper toda unión de los mundos y asi poder matarle de una vez por todas y la tercera… dar su vida para despertar a Raciel….

Undertaker: Raciel…. Esta vivo….

Grell: Raciel… el Angel caído…. Es imposible…

Raciel: Asi es y aquí estoy

Undertaker: asi que de eso se trataba, Will no dudo en acerlo… ese imbécil…

Ciel: no entiendo, nada

Raciel: es muy fácil pequeño… yo soy Raciel y Eslave… yo soy tu poder, tu espada, tu escudo

Abbis: asi es Ciel, Raciel siempre ha sido el guardian directo del Rey del Trono de la Luz, pero Kuroshio lo mato en aquel entonces para que Ishayana no pudiese usarle, sin embargo logre salvarle al separar su alma de Slave y asi después unirles para que vuelva a ser tu protector

Raciel arrodillándose ante Ciel tomo su mano y le dio un Beso, cosa que causo la molestia de Sebastian

Raciel: mi señoy yo Raciel le juro lealtad, jamas traicionare a su persona y lo pretejere con mi propia vida, soy su escudo y su espada, soy el guardian maldito y el angel caído que dara su sangre por usted

Diciendo esto Ciel caia entre sus brazos desmayado, perturbando a todos, Sebastian corria hacia el, pero Raciel se levantaba con ciel en brazos y lo llevaba hasta donde se encontraba el Abbis y colocando recostado en frente de ella, un alo de luz lo envolvía dejando salir sus hermosas alas…

Abbis: vaya, vaya… si que haces tu trabajo rápido Sebastian jejejeje

Sebastian: disculpe?... no entiendo

Raciel: no se ha percatado… no es de esperarse, son unos días apenas je je je

Abbis: Sebastian…. Ciel esta embarazado…

Sebastian: como… embarazado… eso es…

Abbis: la primera vez que se entregaron mutuamente había Luna Llena y Ciel siendo doncel solo puede concebir en luna llena… asi que felicidades… seras padre muy pronto

Con esta noticia Raciel tomaba en brazos a Ciel y se lo entregaba a sebastian el cual lo acunaba entre sus brazos, estaba feliz, feliz de saber que serian padres… pero un pensamiento vino a su mente… pero el Abbis le interrumpio

Abbis: no te preocupes Sebastian… esta vez no pienso dejarles solos… yo Abbis… peleare al lado de ustedes

….Reyno de la Oscuridad

Kuroshio: maldición…. Como es que esa mocosa pudo levantar esa barrera… llevo mis planes a la mierda….. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…. Prepraen todo…. Invoque a los poderes oscuros, traigan al ejercito maldito a la vida y despierten a los Phantomhive…. Voy a acabar incluso con Ciel…..

Ash: yo recolectare lo necesario para traer de vuelta al ejercito maldito… tardere al menos 3 meses pues la invocación requiere de muchas almas, empezare con la recolección jajajajajaja jajajajajajaja…. Todos esos malditos humanos morirán

Angela: entonces yo me llevare la diversión de traier a la vida a esos… los llenare de oscuridad y de locura… Vincent y Rachell marataran a su querido hijo… mientras que Claudia destruirá a su gran amigo jajaja jajaja

Kuroshio: tres meses… solo tres meses para destruirlos… sean felices mientras puedan… voy a matarlos… jajajajajajaja

…..

con esta amenaza, Kuroshio se sentaba en su trono, su mirada llena de locura y odio atraía mas y mas oscuridad, Ash se desvanecia entre carcajadas y Angela caminaba hacia un sotano… en el cual se hayaban… Vincen Phantomhive, Rachel Durless y Claudia Phantomhive… una risa de locura se mostraba en Angela….. por otro lado en la Mansion Phantomhive se hacían preparativos para marcharse de esta… todos partirían al Reyno del trono de la Luz… era tiempo de despertar todo en aquel lugar…..

 **Fin capitulo:**

Bueno que tal… uuuuuuf…. Al parecer las cosas se están complicando y aun mas se le complicaran a Sebastian…. Pues cierto doncel… le dara ciertos dolores de cabeza…..

Espero les haya agradado este capitulo… nos leemos pronto

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **DESPERTANDO DE UN LARGO SUEÑO, EMBARAZO Y ANTOJOS**

Todos en la mansión se apuraban a guardar el equipaje, Lau y Lan Mao regresarían a China mientras las cosas se calmaban y Ciel los hacia regresar, Angelina iría con el pues debía estar muy al pendiente de su embarazo, los sirvientes estaban empacando todo y dejando maleta tras maleta en la sala tal y como Undertaker se los había pedido, Grell y Adrian se encontraban en la casa del sepulturero guardando miles y miles de recipientes y libros muy antiguos… Soma y Agni se disponían a acompañar a Ciel puesto que Raciel les dijo que necesitarían del poder de Agni y le dirían la verdad sobre su brazo y lo que guardaba… Rayfele y Cheryl, partirían en busca de algún indicio de Ash y de Angela y para tratar de averiguar lo que planeaban, Rayflo y Cherry viajarian al lado de Ciel… Raciel y Abbis se encontraban en la sala esperando a que todo estuviese listo para poder marchase y al mismo tiempo trataban de hacer que Ciel se calmase, puesto que no le agradaba para nada tener que abandonar su mansión, aunque Tanaka se quedaría ahí a Ciel no le agradaba la idea

Ciel: Tanaka ya te lo dije, no puedes quedarte, que tal si te atacan, tu vendrás con nosotros es una orden

Tanaka: joven amo, usted sabe que yo lo seguiría al mismo infierno si es posible, pero debe entender que soy un anciana y he vivido mi vida al máximo al lado de usted y de sus padres, he vivido mi vida con mucha dicha y estoy satisfecho, asi que no se preocupe

Lau: Conde… si lo hace sentir mejor, lo llevare conmigo, que le parece

Ciel: de acuerdo, pero te lo advierto, salgan de inmediato una vez terminen lo que deban hacer

Lau: claro que si Conde y cuidese mucho… lo estaremos esperando

Las puertas se abrían mostrando a Adrian y a Grell, los cuales llegaban al lado de los shinigamis con un sin fin de maletas…

Undretaker: bien hemos llegado, como va todo por aquí

Sebastian: hemos terminado y todo esta listo como lo pidió

Abbis: bien, bien… entonces es tiempo de abrir el portal para irnos

Ciel: y a todo esto a donde iremos…

Abbis: pues al Reino del Trono de la Luz… Adrian, es tiempo para que tiempo retorne nuevamente en ese lugar

Undertaker: bien… entonces marchemos

Abbis, Raciel y Adrian se situaban a los costados de donde habían puesto todas las maletas y diciendo un hechizo en el piso se mostraba un sello y las cosas empezaban a desaparecer… Raciel les dio la orden de entrar para poder irse… todos iban ingresando y se desvanecían, Ciel miraba a Tanaka y le daba un fuerte abrazo

Ciel: gracias por todo, gracias por tus cuidados y cariños… te quiero, te quiero

Tanaka: Ciel… se feliz… lo estare esperando

Con esas palabras se separaba de la persona que fue su mayordomo por muchos años… no solo eso era como un lindo abuelo que lo cuido y lo crio y al cual quería y esperaba poder volver a verlo algún dia…. Ciel era tomado de la mano por Sebastian y se adentraban a portal seguidos por Abbis, Raciel y Undertaker quien miraba como los demás los despedían tiernamente

Rayfele: bien… es tiempo de moverse, Cheryl vámonos debemos de encontrar a esas escorias y matarlos

Cheryl: si… es tiempo… supongo que debo romper mi sello… asi que si fueras tan amable en darme de tu sangre te lo agradecería cariño

Rayfele se inclinaba para poder quedar a la altura de su preciosa niña, Cherril por su parte mordia el cuello de Rayfele para empezar a beber y después de un tiempo un alo de luz se desbordo mostrando a una chica de mas o menos 20 años, piel clara com pequeñas pecas en su rostro, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta su cintura y su aura había cambiado a la de un podereso nosferatu

Rayfele: te ver sumamente hermosa… pero dejaremos para después un pequeño encuentro amoroso amada mia… ahora vayamos de caceria

Con estas palabras ambas chicas empezaban a desaparecer y en su lugar miles de murciélagos tomaban forma y salían rápidamente de la mansión… Lau y Lan Mao ayudaban a Tanaka a cubrir todos los muebles con sabanas blancas… era tiempo para poder después marcharse….

… Reyno del Trono de la Luz….

Todos llegaban a un Reyno cubierto por una neblina blanca un tanto espesa, pues no podían ver casi nada, Undertaker se adelataba y diciendo un pequeño conjuro toda la neblina se dispersaba

Undertaker: Defensiva caligo fades potentiam tuam et rex vester (Niebla protectora desvanece tu poder y deja pasar a tu Rey)

La neblina comensaba a despejarse, dejando ver un Reyno completamente iluminado, hermosamente decorado con miles y miles de gemas preciosas, todos caminaban por el mismo sendero que Adrian y quedabam marivillados,,, a su paso se mostraban enormes jardines con preciosas flores incluso algunas que no recomocian, a su paso veian a personas totalmente congeladas en el tiempo las cuales preservaban sus bellos rasgos, veian algunas fuentes con flores o enredaderas y como el agua congelada le daba un toque realmente hermoso… caminaron hasta llegar a un porton el cual se abrió y dejo mostrar un hermoso castillo, blanco y dorado, con gemas que lo habían brillar, grandes jardines con fuentes y al centro de este una bella estatua de una mujer que bestia una toga y consigo llebava una corona de flores y en su mano empuñaba una espada por demás majestuosa… todos estaban anonadados hasta que una voz los saco de su ensoñación

Claude: hasta que llegan… se han demorado

Sebastian: Claude… que haces aquí

Hanna: hola hermanito… Abbis nos dijo que vendrían aquí y nos adelantamos… trajimos a nuestros sirvientes para que tuvieran listo el castillo y pues… ta tan…. Todo listo y limpio

Undertaker: como fue que entraron… la neblina no debi permitirles el paso

Hanna: eso fue fácil jejeje solo le di un pequeño empujoncio a Claude y yo pase rápidamente jejejeje

Claude: eso no fue gracioso, me dejaste ciendo atacado por no se que cosas

Hanna: jojojojojojojojo

Sebastian miraba a sus dos hermanos con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza, pues sabia muy bien que su hermana Hanna podía ser… cruel con ellos… pero era divertida la escena… Claude había sacado su espada y perseguia a Hanna tratando de cortarla en pedacitos, mientras que esta daba saltitos por todos lados esquivando los ataques de su hermano, cuando de repente Hanna daba un salto hacia a tras tumbando a Claude el cual solo lloriqueaba, pues su querida hermana lo tenia tumbado al suelo boca abajo aplicándole un llave en su pierna

Hanna: que tal te rindes…

Claude: basta… me rindo… déjameeeeeee

Abbis: esto es muy divertido jajajaja… pero porque no entramos

Todos entraban al castillo seguido de muchos sirvientes los cuales llevaban las maletas en diferentes direcciones, todos entraban a la gran sala y tomaban asiento

Abbis: bien, supongo que demos hacer los preparativos para despertar a todo el Reyno, Ciel cariño, Raciel será tu tutor y te enseñara todo lo que debes saber y si me permites mientras hacemos la coronación yo me hare responsable de todo

Ciel: bien, por mi no hay problema, pero como lo harán.

Abbis: bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es preparar todo para la coronación y mostrar a las personas del reyno una visión de todo lo que ha pasado para que al despertar no sufran un ataque de ansiedad… Undertake y yo aremos todo ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que empezar, ya que lo mas importante es despertar al Ejercito Blanco para que estén en guardia, eso será lo primero por hacer, Ciel debes descansar también, te recuerdo que estas en cinta

Ciel: (sonrojado) si.. lo hare

Undertaker y Abbis salían de la habitación para dirigirse a donde estaban los galeones ahí inerte se encontraba todo el ejercito Blanco, todos y cada uno de ellos en espera de ru Reyna…

Abbis: hic sunt torquentes memoriis praeteriti temporis, et arcte resurgan retro, et somno excitare Immaculatae protegan regem ecce rege Ciel Phantomhive (he aqui los recuerdos anhelados, vuelvan del pasado y resurge con fuerza, despierten del sueño inmaculado y protegan a su Rey, he aqui a su Rey Ciel Phantomhive)

Undertaker con su guadaña daba un fuerte golpe en el suelo del cual salían miles de relámpagos y todo se ilunimaba… después solo veian como aquellos nobles guerreros abrían sus ojos, lentamente comenzaban a moverse y caian al suelo

Abbis: no se preocupen, pronto recobraran sus fuerzas y podrán saludar a su nuevo Rey…. Meas, quas fudi meo sanguine Abbis queles provide potestate vires resumit pro rege Ciel Phantomhive (yo el Abbis derramo mi sangre para queles brinde poder, recuperen su fuerza en nombre de su Rey Ciel Phantomhive)

Con estas palabras todos los guerreros se levantaban y miraban con alegría al que una vez fue su Rey, un guerrero fue el primero en acercar hacia ellos

Guerrero: Mi señor yo el General Elias Mitcel estoy aquí para servirle al igual que todos los los guerreros Blancos… (este hombre se arrodillaba y posaba una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en puño cerrado contra el suelo) mi lealtad para mi Rey

Undertaker: Elias… gracias, se que sabaran proteger a mi querido hijo

Después de que todos dieran sus respetos a Abbis y a Undertaker, los sirvientes de la mansión prepararon cimida para todos ellos… al anochecer todos los soldados se encontraban en el patio principal de entremaniento, con un porte elegante y todos formados en espera de su Reyna, pues sabían que el despertar de la gente estaba siendo ejecutado por Abbis y Undertaker, todos los soldados se encontraban entrenando, alistando sus armas y recibiendo sus ordenes para proceder a cuidar nuevamente el reyno

Por otro lado Raciel explicaba a Ciel todo sobre la coronación y como debía hacer todo, Sebastian le miraba atento pues también estaría ahí pues ambos serian coronados como los nuevos reyes

Abbis y Undertaker habían despertado a toda la gente del pueblo y todos estaban muy bien, estaban contentos por habler despertado y dos estaban reencontrándose con sus seres queridos… la semana estaba pasando rápidamente y todos en el pueblo hacían arreglos por todos lados dejando inmaculada y bella la ciudad pues la coronación estaba próxima y todos deseaban conocer a sus Reyes

Ciel: Sebastian… no me importa lo entiendes… asi que lárgate y buscalooooo

Sebastian: pero amor, como se supone que traeré fresas si aquí no las hay, entiende por favor

Ciel: te he dicho que quiero fresas con chocolate, un pudin de fresas y pastel de fresas… acaso le quieres negar a tu hijo y a mi un poco de alimento… te odioooo

Sebastian: amor no digas eso… pero es imposible aquí no existen las fresas…

Raciel: jajajaja, mi señor es algo empecinado, si gustas puedo llevarte al mundo humano para traer esas fresas… podemos traer semillas y plantarlas

Sebastian: se lo agradeceré mucho…

Sebastian se encontraba últimamente aguantando todos los antojos de Ciel y claro muchos de ellos eran imposibles puesto que el lugar no tenia lo mismo que en el mundo humano, Sebastian respiraba con pesar pueto que cuando Ciel se ponía asi no le volvia a dirigir la palabra hasto el otro dia y lo mandaba a dormir a otra habitacion

Abbis y Undertaker habían dispuesto todo… un palco adornado por rosas blancas y listones del mismo color en el centro un trono blanco con filamentos dorados y otro de color dorado con filamente blancos, todo el salón estaba bellamente adornado con lirios, rosas, alcatraces, claveles y por demás hermosas flores blancas, pues estas eran las preferidas de Ciel, todo el salón relucia bellamente … ya todo estaba listo y mañana seria el gran dia

… mundo humano…..

Sebastian: si deme la cesta llena por favor y también deseo llevar semillas de fresas…

Raciel: dime, porque no llevas otras semillas que podamos cultivar asi no tendras que estar viniendo tan seguido

Sebastian: si creo que lo hare… además de llevar diferentes plantas para cosechar Te o de lo contrario Ciel terminara matándome un dia de estos

Raciel: jajajaja Ciel es un pequeño al cual hay que temer y por lo visto sabe como contralarte

Sebastian: no te burles por favor… desde que se entero que esta en cinta no me deja tocarle como castigo… eso es cruel

Raciel: bueno supongo que le cayo algo fuerte la noticia, solo deja que la asimile bien y trata de concentirlo eso ayudara

Sebastian: dime… Ishayana… ella alguna vez te dijo algo sobre mi..

Raciel: bueno… para ser sinceros me conto todo, ella estaba enamorada de ti y cuando supo sobre su destino… bueno ella lo acepto con gran honor y dijo que te volveria a encontrar y esta vez que lo hiciera te amaría con todo su ser… al parecer cumplio su palabra y la tienes de nuevo pero en Ciel, perdiste una oportunidad con Ishayana al no darte cuenta de que la amabas pero mírate, ahora esta de regreso ahora tienes a Ciel asi que amalo que yo estare aquí para protegerles a ambos y a su hijo

Salían de la gran tienda y caminaban por las calles, Sebastian se detuvo enfrente de una tienda en donde pudo ver varias ropitas para bb, y con una sonrisa entre al lugar seguido de Raciel… ambos miraban todo el lugar y Sebastian tomaba lo que le iba gustando

….: para su hijo

sebastian: si…

…: y de cuantos meses esta su esposa

sebastian: nos acabamos de enterar

…: oooh felicidades, nosotros ya vamos por el tercero y mi esposa esla vuelta loca comprando de todo, supongo que estará nervioso

sebastian: si lo estoy, pero muy feliz

….: mmmh bien pues le aconsejo que no compre ropita tan pequeña, los niños crecen rápido y pronto la dejara

sebastian: no lo había visto asi, gracias por el consejo

….: de nada y muchas felicidades… me retiro, mi esposa ya esta en el mostrador

Sebastian se despia de dicho hombre y con ese consejo compro ropita, zapatos, fajas y todo lo que la vendedora le decía que iba a necesitar… pañales, mamilas… cuna… sin darse cuenta ya había comprado demasiadas cosas y no sabia como iba a llevárselas

Sebastian: creo que me he emocionado… que haremos

Raciel: re parece bien si las llevamos a la mansión y ahí abro un portal

Tomando un carruaje, subieron todo lo que habían comprado y lo llevaron hasta la mansión y ahí Raciel abrió un portal al que entraron y pronto estaban en el castillo, Sebastian le pido a Meyrin que le llevara las fresas a Ciel y a Bard le pidió hacer el pastel y el pudin… Sebastian se fue a una habitación y ahí se encerro todo el dia

Ciel: donde esta Sebastian

Raciel: me parece que esta preparando algo

Ciel: que cosa?

Raciel: mmmh bien es un secreto… mas tarde le veras pero ahora debes ir a dormir, mañana será un largo dia

Con estas palabras Ciel se quedaba dormido en su cama pero sintiéndose solo, pues Sebastian ni siquiera se había molestado en darle las buenas noches, por esa acción se sentía triste pero sabia que también el lo había provocado, sabia que su cambio de humor era drástico y sabia que debía controlarse un poco mas

Era de mañana y todos estaban muy agitados, poniendo los últimos toques a todo el lugar, los soldados se alistaba y se retiraban a sus posiciones, la gente llegaba al castillo y era recibida por Undertaker y Grell,… Adrian vestia unos pantalones negros de piel muy ceñidos a su cuerpo, una camisa negra pegada, su cabello estaba peinado de media cola y traía una gabardina negra y en su cintura se podía ver una espada, Grell vestia un pantalón de piel negro, camisa negra todo muy provocadoramente pegado y su gabardina era roja, su cintura al igual que Adrian mostraba una espada… Alan, Eric y Ronald recibían a los Shinigamis y a los Demonios, Rayflo y Crhis estaban cada una al lado de Abbis quienes se encontraban cerca de los tronos y a los cuales saludaban con reverencias de respetos, Rayflo vestia un pantalon blanco con una camisa roja abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y un saco blanco, en su cintura una espada, esta vez se había hecho una coleta en el cabello, Chris vestia un conjunto de pantalón blanco, camisa azul marino y gabarina blanca larga hasta la rodilla en su cintura también se hallaba una espada, Abbis, vestia un vestido blanco y su cabeza era adornada por una corona de flores color violeta

A un costado del trono blanco se encontraba Raciel, vestido con un traje en color plata y una hermosa armadura dorada y una espada bastante grande y un escudo

Todo estaba listo, todos eran atentos a la palabras de Abbis y cuando esta termino de hablar la gran puerta se habría dejando ver a Ciel, con unos pantalones de piel blanca, una camisa blanca totalmente descubienta de la espanda y de su cintura salía una pequeña cola (una capa de la cintura hacia abajo) en color blanco con destellos plateados, en su cabeza llebava un pequeño velo con una corona de flores y de su espalda unas hermosas alas comenzaban a salir, a su lado se encontraba Sebastian mostrando su verdadera forma, llevaba unos pantalones de piel blanca y una camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo y al igual que la de Ciel mostraba su espalda y de esta lucían su grande alas negras, en cu cabeza podían verse sus cuernos y de su labios sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos, lucia un poco mas alto pues llevaba unas botas de tacon muy alto blancas.. Sebastian llevaba a Ciel tomado de la mano y caminaban frente a todos, una vez llegando ante Abbis esta hablo:

Abbis: he aquí Reyno del Trono de la Luz a sus Reyes, que este lazo que han unido no sea rodo por tiempo, al contrario que sea fuerte y este lleno de amor, que su resyno refleje la felicidad de sus reyes, aquí presento ante todos al Rey del Inframundo su Majestad Sebastial Michaellis y su Majestad del Trono de la Luz Ciel Phantomhive

Abbis tomaba una corona de oro blanco con incrustaciones de rubi y se la colocaba a Ciel… "que los días venideros de su majestad estén llenos de gracia y amor"… tomando la otra corona de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiros se la colocaba a Sebastian: "que los días venideros de su majestad estén llenos de fuerza y compromiso"

Ambos reyes daban vuelta para mirar a todos los presentes… muchos aplausos se hacían oir dentro de todo el castillo, Sebastian y Ciel eran saludados por todos y cada uno de ellos presentaba pequeños obsequios para ellos…. Todos disfrutaban de la gran fiesta, la noche caia y se oia la música y los bailes no se habían esperar, Ciel salía a uno de los balcones y Sebastian se que lo había visto fue al lado de su amado

Sebastian: Claude si me perdonas debo mostrarle un regalo a Ciel

Claude: claro, espero sea de agrado

Sebastian: yo también espero que le guste

… en el balcón…

Sebastian: Ciel… te encuentras bien

Ciel: si, solo un poco cansado… Sebastian… siento mucho lo de ayer, creo que me pase con lo que te dije, yo no te odio

Sebastian: ya lo se cañino y no te preocupes, sabes deseo mostrarte algo

Ciel: y que es

Sebastian: ven sígueme… te gustara

Sebastian y Ciel caminaban tomados de los manos y eran mirados por todos, veian como sus reyes se alejaban hasta perderse…. Sebastian y Ciel se encontraban afuera de una de las recamaras

Ciel: acaso me has traido aquí para tener sexo… (decía molesto)

Sebastian: no es nada de eso, te dije que aceptaba mi castigo aunque no estoy de acuerdo

Ciel: entonces que hacemos aquí

Sebastian: abre la puerta y lo sabras

Ciel miraba un poco desconfiado a Sebastian pero aun asi, procedio a abrir la puerta y lo que vio al entrar lo dejo asombrado y las lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos…. Ahí se encontraba una habitación con cortinas amarilla y figuritas de unos osos, las paredes eran color beige y tenían diferentes figuras de osos, pandas y otros… al centro una gran cuna de color amarillo y un gran velo beige la cubria a los costados se encontraban estantes y muebles en color amarillo y beige y muchos muñecos de felpa, jugetes, pelotas y muñecos… Ciel se acerco a la cuna y la acaricio, dentro de esta tomo con sus manos un pequeño conjunto en color blanco, un pantaloncito y su camisita, un gorrito, guantes y unos pequeños zapatitos tejidos… Ciel miro a Sebastian y le abrazo…

Ciel: gracias… es… hermoso… Sebastian… te amo… te amo

Sebastian: y yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida, te amo mi dulce niño

Hanna quien los había seguido al lado de Meyrin, veian la escena de una manera tierna y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos por tanta felicidad irradeada, de tras de ellas se encontraban Claude, Rayflo y Chris… enseguida se sumaron Adrian y Grell y poco después Abbis y Raciel…. Pero con tanto peso ambas chicas no pudieron aguantar mas y calleron todos al suelo… Sebastian y Ciel les veian divertidos y agradecían por tener a tan grandes amigos a su lado

….. en el Bosque Maldito….

Rayfele y Cheryl habían seguido a algunas sombras, las siguieron hasta donde pudieron ver a Ash el cual sacaba de debajo de un árbol una caja negra

Rayfele: no te atrevas a tocar esa caja… suéltala

Ash: detenme si es que puedes

Rayfele corria a una velocidad vampirica audaz y se abalanzaba contra Ash, este la recibis desenfundando su espada y la atacaba, Cheryl se encontraba luchando contra los sirvientes de Ash

Rayfele golpeaba a Ash en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse a un rabol, este se levantaba y propinaba un duro golpe, Rayfele hacia aparecer una espada y se atacaban, cortes y golpes se podían ver, Ash lanzaba un ataque con fuego, ella le esquivaba y le atacaba de frente clavando su espada en su hombro, pero Ahs aprovecho para tomarle de la camisa y azotarla contra el suelo, dando un salto se alejaba de ella y tomaba la caja acercándose a un portal del cual desaparecia y al mismo tiempo las sombras desaparecían, Cheryl se acerco a su amada y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

Cheryl: se ha escapado, que haremos

Rayfele: hay que seguirlo, esa caja es peligrosa… no debe ser abierta, vamos…

Cheryl: si… hay que detenerlo, deben estar planeando despertal al Ejercito Maldito con la ayuda de la caja de pandora

Ambas chicas se convertían en miles de murciélagos y desaparecían entre la oscuridad de la noche… un pequeño murciélago volaba en otra dirección pues debía informar a Rayflo lo que estaba pasando

…. Reyno de la Oscuridad….

Angela se encontraba riendo de forma maniática por fin lo había logrado, había juntado todo la maldad, sobervia y dolor de los humanos que capturo para obtener esa energía, por fin podría saciar su sed de locura… se acerco a donde Tres cuerpos inertes se hayaban y coloco frente a cada uno de ellos sus cinematic y enfrente de ellos una esfera totalmente negra

Angela: Entium tenebrarum renasci in hac oblatione quaerens sanguinem parturivimus et lumen quondam rebus vigilantibus fiant Opacare furore atque amentia impulsum Vincentius sorore sua morte et suscitabuntur lacerantes ciel Phantomhive puer stuprum Claudiae Sacratae pavore expergiscitur et mortem amici tui ... vigilaveris Undertaker gignuntur tenebris. (Seres de la oscuridad, renazcan con esta ofrenda, busquen la sangre, el dolor y la agonia, despierten seres que alguna vez fueron luz y conviertanse en la oscurida, la ira y la locura, Vincent y Rachel despierte y sean la muerte de su propio hijo Ciel Phantomhive, Claudia despierta y se la muerte de tu amigo Undertaker... despierten seres renacidos por la oscuridad.)

… la guerra se hacerca, la felicidad se empañara por la sangre.. la lucha muy pronto se desatara…

 **fin capitulo:**

espero haya sido de su agrado, ahora que termine mis exámenes voy a actualizar todooo, y por lo visto la felicidad de todos puede terminar muy pronto, que pasara de ahora en adelante

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **FORMANDO ALIANZAS, UN NUEVO ATAQUE INESPERADO Y LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR Y DE FELICIDAD**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde el despertar del Reyno de la Luz, Ciel era educado por Raciel en nuevos deberes, para Sebastian era fácil pues estaba acostumbrado e ella desde que nacio, Ciel ya cumplia su primer mes de embarazo y había cambiado un poco, dado su despertar ya completado, ahora era un poco mas alto y se veía un tanto mas maduro

Por otro lado Sebastian estaba un poco mas atareado que antes pues este tenia que ver todo lo que era referente al reino, debía entablar la reunión que se llevaría acabo dentro de unos días, con el Gran Jefe Shinigami, con Claude y Hanna, y con Gabriel quien representaría al reino del Cielo…. Era una época en la cual por mas paz que desearan, el bien sabia que debían estar preparados para el ataque de Kuroshio, pues la información enviada por Rayfele era angustiante

…. Flas black…

todos estaban reunidos en la sala cuando de la ventana se adentro un pequeño murciélago el cual tomo Rayflo y este se unio a su cuerpo… después de un rato Rayflo hablo….

Rayflo: hay un serio problema

Sebastian: que ha pasado

Rayflo: Rayfele y Cheryl encontraron a Ash y tuvieron un enfrentamiento… el robo la caja de Pandora y por lo visto el plan de Kuroshio es despertar a su Ejercito Maldito, el pudo escapar y ellas siguen tras su pista

Undertaker: esto va de mal en peor, si esa caja se habre desatara miles de demonios, pero si la usa para revivir a ese ejercito todo estará acabado

Grell: cariño… que es ese ejercito Maldito y porque es tan peligroso

Rayflo: eso lo puedo contestar yo…. Hace miles de siglos un rey muy poderoso hizo un trato con el Dios de la Guerra… Ares… este a su vez le pidió a su hermano Hades el poder para devastar la tierra y proclamarse dueño de esta… Hades que siempre había deseado destruir el mundo humano, forjo una caja… la caja de Pandora, en la cual dejo 7 maldiciones… sin embargo este Rey había echo un trato con la oscuridad y cuando la caja le fue entregada, la oscuridad tomo a todo el ejerito de este rey y mediante un poderoso hechizo los transformo en seres sedientos de ira, sangre, destrucción… el ejercito ataco y arrasaba con todo, pero una de las primeras Arcangeles sumamente poderosa, lucho contra este ejercito ella sola y mediante la ayuda de otros seres y otros artefactos, sellaron y encerraron al ejercito maldito, para evitar que este pudiese revivir, dichos artículos fueron escondidos en diversos lugares… pero con el paso del tiempo esto se convirtió en leyenda y con el tiempo esta fue olvidada….

Grell: y dime tu sabes en donde se encuentran escondidos esos artefactos

Rayflo: eso no lo se…. Esta historia me fue contada cuando aun era humano, se dice que el lugar donde están escondidos son lugares sagrados o malditos… lo lamento pero no tengo mas información

Chris: Maestro….

Rayflo: dime chery

Chris: …. Creo saber en donde están esos artefactos…. El Vaticano lo sabe

Undertaker: como?... como esque ellos saben sobre eso

Chris: bueno, eso lo sabe porque la Arcangel Maria Isabela fue quien confio uno de estos al Vaticano y le dio la ubicación de los otros

Undertaker: crees poder hacer que nos den ese….

Chris: no lo creo recuerde que ahora soy un vampiro…. Si queremos tenerlo tendremos que ir por el

Grell: y sabes que son esos artefactos

Chris: si… una es la caja de Pandora, la cual estaba en el bosque oscuro… el segundo es El Pendiente del fuego, el tercero es la Daga de Muerdago, el cuarto son las Alas de la misma Maria Isabela las cuales están en escondidas y custodiadas en el vaticano, el quinto es La manzana de la discordia la cual esta confinada también en el Vaticano, esta fue encontrada por casualidad y por ultimo… El Cristal del Lago

Undertaker: y como sabes todo esto

Chris: cuando era pequeño y estaba estudiando para convertirme en sacerdote, me perdi en uno de los recorridos y fui a dar al santuario de Maria Isabela… ahí pude ver una estatua de la Arcangel y entre sus manos estaban las alas… y bajo sus pies estaba una manzana dorada… una mujer muy hermosa, llego a mi y me dijo que ese era unlugar prohibido… me miro fijamente y después solo acaricio mi cabeza… diciendo… estaba bien, tal vez algún dia necesites recordar esto… me sonrio y después desaparecio, me fui de ahí y nunca mas le volvi a ver

Rayflo: bien… Cherry es nuestro turno entonces…. Tenemos que ir por esas alas y esa manzanita…

Y asi en una ventisca oscura miles de murciélagos salían del castillo

….. fin flash back…

…Vaticano…..

Rayfo y Chris llegaban y quedaban horrosisados con lo que veian… la sede estaba siendo destruida por el fuego y miles de sombras espectrales atacaban a los que se encontraban ahí… Chris tomo su espada y junto a Rayflo comenzaron a destruir a cada espectro que les atravesaba en su camino…. De rrepente un estallido llamo la atención de todos…. Una antigua capilla había sido derrumbada y de ahí salían dos seres que se encontraban en una batalla, Ash peleaba contra una mujer, ambos con espadas en manos atacaban, la mujer daba estocadas certeras a su rival, ella rápida y muy agil…. Por su parte Ash jugaba sucio ya que no solo el la atacaba otros espectros también lo hacían…. Chris y Rayflo se acercaron a ayudarle, cuando ya estaban cerca y destruían a las sombras, escucharon los que Ash decía..

Ash: jajajajaja jajajajaj la misma Maria Isabela aquella que perdió sus alas… jajajajaja…. Voy a matarte… te destruiré y luego tomare esas alas y esa manzana…. Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano tonta Arcangel

Maria Isabela: te equivocas… nunca lograran lo que desean, pronto serán destruidos y la paz anhelada llegara

Mientras estos se hablaban su lucha continuaba, Ash lanzo un ataque con miles de pumas las cuales fueron rechazadas por Maria con un barrera, esta lanzo un ataque hacia el suelo y miles de hiedras salieron aprisionando a Ash y dirijiendose hacia Chris y Rayflo..

Maria Isabela: tomen las Alas y la Manzana…. Llévenselas al Rey de la Luz… rápido… solo podre detenerlo por unos momentos… llévenselas y no permitan que reviva ese Ejercito… LLevaselas al Rey junto con el libro que esta dentro de la estatua… rómpela…. Ahoraaaaaaa

Con estas palabras Rayflo rompia la estatua y tomaba el libro y la Manzana y Chris tomaba las Alas…. Con esto en sus manos solo vieron como Maria Isabela era atravezada por miles de lanzas que los espectros habían lanzado y miraban como Ash atravesaba su corazón… un haro de luz empezó a embolverla y esta desaparecio

Ahs trato de atacar a Chris pero Su ataque fue repelido por Cheryl la cual con su guadaña lo había defendido

Cheryl: váyanse…. Nosotras acabaremos con esa basura

Rayfele: vamos hermanito… vete… déjame a mi esta diversión

Rayflo y Chris desaparecían en miles de murciélagos y de desvanecían a lo lejos, mientras tanto Cheryl había invocado su barrera y luchaba con gran poder avanzaba y con su guadaña partia a la mitad a las sombras, a otras les cortaba la cabeza y a los que lograban acercarse demasiado a ella eran quemados o les perforaba el pecho aplastando du corazón

Rayfele se lanzaba contra Ash y lanzaba ataques simultaneos… estaba verdaderamente molesta asi que esta vez no lo dejaría partir, el la atacaba con miles de ráfagas de fuego y ella lo esquivaba con rapidez, ambos se golpeaban con fuerza lanzándose lejos y volviéndose a atacar al levantarse, Rayfele daba una patada a su cara y este había sido lanzado a una pared, cuando se levanto y fue contra ella, esta solo lo tomo del brazo y lo azoto contra el piso, el dio una patada y esta la esquivo ella, Ash la ataco con una espada y esta fue contra el, miles de golpes se presenciaban…. Cheryl había esterminado a todas las sombras…. Solo quedaban Ash y Rayfele… Cheryl en un movimiento rápido le lanzo su guadaña a Rayfele y esta la tomo enseguida dando paso a una lucha mortal en la cual ambos se hacían cortes profundos, para ella no era nada, pues sus heridas sanabana rápidamente, ambos luchaban con fuerza, Ahs en un movimiento rápido atravezo el pecho de Rayfele y esta cayo al suelo haciendo un charco de sangre

Ash: por fin maldita basura… ahora voy por ti…

Ash volteaba a donde Cheryl se encontraba y esta estaba sentada en lo que quedaba de la fuente, sin miedo y sin inmutarse por el acercamiento del otro… de pronto una sonrisa salía de sus labios…. Ahs giro de inmediato… un grito ahogado fue lo único que se escucho…. Rayfele se había levantado cuando este se acerco a Cheryl eh hizo desapecer su presencia para que este no la sintiera

Rayfele: dime… quien es la basura ahora…

Ash: tu…. Yo te atraveze….

Rayfele: bueno no soy un simple Vampiro… soy un Matusaleo…. Ahora muerete imbécil

Rayfele lo había atravesado con la punta de la guadaña y con un fuerte movimiento hacia la derecha partia a la mitad a Ash… Cheryl se acerco al cuerpo y haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos… termino quemándolo… con esto habían logrado vencer a Ash….. solo quedaba la loca de Angela y Kuroshio

… Reyno de la Oscuridad…

Kuroshio: maldito Ash… malditooooooooooooo… ahora no podre revivir al ejercito, maldito inútil

Angela: no te preocupes tanto por eso… ellos ya están listos… solo debemos mandarlos a que maten a esa sucia escoria y listo….

Kuroshio…. Será mejor que no falles o yo mismo te matare, lo has entendido

Angela: claro…. Creo que es tiempo de hacer una visita….. jajajajaja jajajajajaja jajajajaj

…. Reyno del Trono de La Luz….

Ciel: estoy preocupado, crees que todo salga bien

Sebastian: ya veras que si, por eso no te preocupes, Ciel

Sebastian y Cien se encontraban en su habitación pues ya era de noche, Sebastian besaba a Ciel y este no tardaba en corresponder a su amado demonio..

Ciel: Se.. sebastian… que estas haciendo… aah

Sebastian: nada… solo beso a mi esposa…

Ciel: tu… tu mano… entonces no debería de estar ahí… aaaah…

Sebastian: mi mano solo se deslizo mi amor

Y con esas palabras un acto de amor empezaba a llevarse a cabo, Sebastian quitaba las prendas de Ciel y al mismo tiempo se despojaba de las suyas, besaba y acariciaba cada parte de su "esposa", Ciel hacía lo mismo, los suspiros por parte del menor no se hicieron esperar, Sebastian mordia sutilmente el cuerpo de su amado y esparcia besos por todo este hermoso cuerpo que le fascinaba, Ciel se separo de Sebastian y se hacerco al miembro de este y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo, cosa que a su demonio lo enloquecia, comenzó una felación fuerte y un tanto agresiva, cosa que exitaba de sobremanera a Sebastian, un sube y baja por parte de Ciel estremecia a Sebastianel cual de un momento a otro termino en la boca de este… Sebastian acaricio el miembro de Ciel mientras este hacia que lamiera tres dedos que había metido en su boca.

Cuando estuvieron lubricados Sebastian llevo uno a la entrada de Ciel y lo penetro, de alguna forma Ciel movia sus caderas pidiendo mas, Sebastian al ver que Ciel pedia mas, no se pudo resistir y saco los dedos de su cavidad y de una sola estocada lo penetro, pequeñas ñagrimas salían de los ojos de Ciel y Sebastial lamia estas de una forma seductora… lo masturbo lentamente para después emprender embestidas suaves las cuales provocaban grandes gemidos por parte de Ciel

Ciel: aaaah Sebastian, oh Dios ahí, maaas fuerte siiiii ahhhhhh

Sebastian: Ci.. Ciel….. no aguanto mas… te amo

Ciel: yo también te amo…. Ahhhhhhh

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Sebastian salio con sumo cuidado de Ciel y se acomodaron en la cama, ambos abrazados se dejaron llevar por el cansancio… ambos calleron en un hermoso sueño

…. Tres días después…

Rayflo: hemos llegado

Ciel: como les ha ido?

Rayflo: bien… al parecer el arcángel aun estaba con vida y era la guardiana de esto

Rayflo les mostraba a todos las hermosas alas que una vez feron de Maria Isabela, al iguan que a manzana de la discordia, también hacia entrega del libro que ella les había dicho que se llebaran, Undertaker tomo este para leerlo y después informar el contenido de este, minutos después llegaban Cheryl y Rayfele las cuales les comunicaban que pudieron matar a Ash y que almenos ya no podrían revivir al ejercito mientras ellos tuvieran en su poder las alas y la manzana….

Los días pasaron y al fin Undertaker les dijo lo que decía el libro

Sebastian: muy bien y que es lo que dice el libro

Undertaker: bien, aquí dice que el ejercito puede ser revivido aun sin lo que nosotros tenemos, aunque este no tendrá la fuerza que tenia ya que estará incompleto, también habla sobre un Ritual en el cual las alas pueden ser regresadas al Reino de los cielos, pero no creo que sea necesario, ya que en pocas horas todos los jefes llegaran y ahí podremos entregárselas a Gabriel para que el disponga de ellas

Sebastian: bien no creo que tarden mucho…

….. mas tarde en la biblioteca principal…..

todos se encontraban presentes… todos hacían una reverencia a Ciel y Sebastian..

Ciel: es un grato placer tenerlos aquí, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerles bajo otras circunstancias, pero el asunto que nos trae a todos aquí es Kuroshio… como ya todos saben el revivio

Gabriel: su majestad Ciel… hemos sidos advertidos sobre todo lo sucedido, y lamentamos mucho no haber podido notar su despertar y sobre todo estamos arrepentidos por los ataques que dos de nuestros angeles hacia su persona, en nombre de mi Señor pedimos perdón por la perdida que tuvo de sus padres por no restar atención a nuestros angeles

Ciel: no se preocupen, ya todo eso ha quedado en el pasado y gracias a otros tantos acontecimientos ya he perdonado a las personas que me lastimaron… ya no hay rencor en mi corazón asi que no se preocupe por eso

Undertaker: siento interrumpir pero ahora lo mas importante es prepararnos pues Kuroshio podría atacar en cualquier momento, es por eso que se les ha convocado a todos los presentes

Sebastian: por nuestra parte hemos estado preparando a nuestro ejercito y hemos fortificado el reyno con una barrera para que la gente no sea dañada, sin embargo no somos suficientes para poder luchar contra ellos, es por ellos que debemos unir fuerzas, ya que el ataque principal será aquí, puesto que es donde esta Ciel

Hanna: hermano, nosotros ya hemos dispuesto al ejercito del inframundo, Claude ya tiene todo listo, en cuanto nos autorices y abras el portal nuestro ejercito estará aquí para ayudar

Alan: nosotros los Shinigamis también ya estamos preparados para ayudar en la batalla, el jefe mayor ya dispuso de los mejores Shinigamis para ayudar, de igual forma en cuanto Undertaker nos abra un portal estarán aqui.

Gabriel: nuestro ejercito esta listo, como pudieron ver los traje conmigo y Raciel los esta llevando al lado de su ejercito para empezar a preparar lo necesario

Sebastian: de acuerdo Adrian, adelantate y abre el portal para que ingresen, yo ire con Hanna y hare lo mismo

Sebastian, Hanna y Undertaker se disponían a salir para abrir los portales pero un fuerte viente inundo el lugar por completo, un espeza bruma comenzó a llenar el lugar, Sebastian se dirigio hacia Ciel y Grell hizo lo mismo, Raciel se fue al lado de Abbis y todos los demás esperaban a que la bruma se disipara para saber que era lo que estaba pasando… un flecha fue lanzada hacia Adrian el cual pudo esquivarla con facilidad… sin embargo una voz fue la que lo hizo reaccionar… no lo podía creer… esa voz…

…..: la as esquivado… amigo mio… pero podras con las demás

la espeza neblina por fin había desaparecido, mostrando a una mujer de cabellos largos negros azulados, ojos negros, vestida con un traje negro de piel y un cinturón en el cual llevaba una espada, en su mano sostenia un arco y otra flecha….

Undertaker: ….. Cla… Claudia….

Claudia: vaya no me has olvidado… pero eso no importa… jajajajaja… voy a matarte

Y asi de nueva cuenta disparaba la fecha en contra de Undertaker, y al ver como la esquivaba esta se lanzo contra el sacando su espada, por inersia Undertaker saco su guadaña y se defendió

Undertaker: porque lo haces?

Claudia: solo sigo una orden..

Todos estaban confundidos aquella mujer que peleaba a la par del Poderoso Shinigami no era ni mas ni menos que Claudia Phantomhive la abuela de Ciel… todos se escontraban tan distraídos que no percibieron que dos sombras mas habían salido… el eco de otras dos espadas al escuchar fue lo que llamo la atención… Raciel había protegido a Ciel… pero el niño solo estaba en shok aquella persona que lo había atacado era mujer… una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabellos rubios… quien vestia de la misma forma que Claudia…

Ciel:…. Mama…

Raciel con una fuerte estocada empujo lo mas lejos que pudo a Rachel quien era la que había tratado de matar a Ciel….. Sebastian tomo en brazos a Ciel y se un salto lo alejo de otro ataque, esta vez Vincent su padre era el que lo atacaba…

Sebastian: Grell, toma a Ciel y protejelo, tratare de detener a su padre…

Abbis, Grell, Ciel y Alan se encontraban en una esquina viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, Ciel no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran ahí, vivos… pero al mismo tiempo trataran de matarlo… un ataque mas salía hacia donde estaban pero gracias a Hanna esto lo detuvo… Angela por fin salía

Angela: Dime Ciel que se siente que tus propios padres quieran matarte

Hanna: que es lo que has hecho maldita

Angela: yo?... nada solo los revivi y los llene de energía negativa

Hanna: sabes muy bien que es un de los tabus prohibidos, como pudiste hacerlo

Angela: haste a un lado… entrégame a ese humano sucio…

Hanna: estas loca si crees que dejare que le pongas un solo dedo encima

Con estas palabras, Hanna se lanzaba a atacar a Angela, una lucha se llebava acabo, Undertaker combatia contra Claudia… Raciel contra Rachel… y Sebastian conta Vincent… ciel solo lloraba por la escena, sentía tristeza y dolor por ver a su familia luchar contra el, Grell so abrazaba contra su pecho para evitar que el chico mirase tal escena

Claudia había sido una gran espadachín y hechicera en su época por lo cual podía luchar contra la par de Undertaker, ambos luchaban y esquivaban ataques, Sebastian solo trataba de contener los ataques de Vincent ya que no podía lastimar el cuerpo del padre de Ciel, y Raciel hacia lo mismo

Rayflo y su sequito trataban de entrat pero una barrera había sido puesta y por mas ataque que lanzaban no podían entrar al lugar

Por su parte Abbis se acerco a Gabriel y juntos comenzaron un cantico en un leguanje que los demás no conocían… solo Angela, esta al ver lo que trataban de hacer se avanzo contra ellos pero ese momento fue aprovechado por Hanna quien perforo el pecho de esta y asi sacaba su corazón y lo aplastaba…

Gabriel/Abbis: Entium quondam lumine sistit impetum lenire anima cor tuum diuino lumine impositum quorum corpora mali umbras et disperge penunbras cordis illorum, divine lucis illustrat quouis cordis illorum qui magis divini luminis resonat in ens. (Seres que un dia fueron de luz, detengan su ataque, apaciguen su alma, llenen su corazon con la luz divina, aquel mal que les fue impuesto salga de esos cuerpos, sombras y penunbras dispersense del corazon de estos seres, oh luz divina ilumina el corazon de aquellos que han sido manipulados por el mas, que resuene la luz divina en su ser.)

Al decir estas palabras Vincent, Rachel y Claudia, detuvieron su ataque, todos fueron embueltos en una luz… La barrera se disperso y los demás pudieron entrar, al hacerlo vieron como tres cuerpos eran llenados de luz y caian sutilmente al suelo dormidos y casi sin vida, pues la vida que les habían otorgado era una vida de oscuridad y esta al ser quitada de su ser, hacia que volvieran a morir…

Vincent: Ci… Ciel… hijo mio

Ciel se acerco a su padre y pudo ver como este lloraba al igual que su madre quien sostenia con fuerza la mano de su padre

Rachel: hijo mio… perdonanos… no queríamos dañarte, has crecido mucho, me alegra…

Vincent: hijo mio, siempre estaremos a tu lado, fuiste lo mas importante en nuestras vidas y lo que amamos, te dejamos siendo muy pequeño, pero te has convertido en un gran hombre…. Estoy orgulloso de ti

Angelina (Madam red): hermana!... como es posible…. Rachel….

Rachel: hermana… cuida de Ciel, no lo abandones… siempre estaremos cuidándolos desde donde estén

Ciel: papa… mama… no me dejen… no se vayan… por favor…

Ciel lloraba mientras era abrazado por sus padres, para todos era una escena emotiva y triste, Undertaker sostenia a su amiga, no se decían nada, pues sus miradas lo hacían

Claudia: gracias querido amigo, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañare, me alegra verte aunque sea solo por un instante

Adrian: oh mi querida Condesa… no diga eso, algún dia tal vez nos volveremos a ver

Claudia: si, pero que no sea tan pronto… es triste para mi dejar a mi nieto solo de nuevo, pero gracias a esa mujer puedo hacer algo por el

Undertaker: de que hablas

Claudia: Abbis… mi señora… recuerda nuestro trato…

Abbis: lo recuerdo…. Eres una gran mujer, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste

Claudia: ese niño es mi nieto… por mi culpa se quedo solo… cuando era joven hice un trato contigo quiero cambiarlo

Abbis: si lo cambias, tu ser y esencia desapareran, estas dispuesta a hacerlo

Cladia: no se hable mas…. (poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Rayflo)

Claudia: oye tu… matusaleo… mi vida, mi alma y mi escensia… por la de ellos

Rayflo: una vez empezado no hay marcha atrás…

Claudia: no me importa, solo hazlo

Rayflo: asi que el carácter ya viene de familia…. Bien lo tomo

Claudia fue tomada por Rayflo y la saco hacia la otra habitación, sin sutilesas y palabras atravesó su pecho y saco su corazón el cual enguyo por completo, bebio toda la sangre y antes de finalizar la enbolvio en una sombra y esta desaparecio… ahora ella se había convertido en su alimento y su alma en mas fuerza… echo esto se acerco a los padres de Ciel los cuales se hayaban recostados en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, poco a po podiam ver como se desvanecían… Ciel era abrazado por Sebastian el cual no podía resistir el dolor de su pequeño esposo….

Undertaker: gracias…. Por lo que haras…

Rayflo: un trato es un trato….

Rayflo se acerco y con el su hermana pues el poder que el había recibido ella también lo recibió… Rayflo tomo a Rachel y Rayfele a Vincent, Ciel no comprendia lo que hacían… ambos Matusaleos mordieron el cuello de ambos padres y empezaron a beber la sangre casi dejándolos secos, esto sterrorizo a Ciel y quería detenerlos pero Gabriel se lo impidió, después de haber bebido de su sangre Rayflo se corto su muñeca y virtio su sangre en la boca de Rachel para después hacer lo mismo con Vincent, después Rayfele hizo lo mismo, les dio su sangre a ambos…

Gabriel se acerco a ambos y deposito unas luces en sus pechos y al momentos estos dejaron de desvanecerse pero seguían dormidos

Ciel: que hicieron… que esta pasando

Rayfele: Angela les había dado una vida fugaz y lo aprovechamos… vida por vida…

Rayflo: Claudia nos entrego su ser y fuerza para darles vida a ellos….

Ciel: no entiendo…

Rayflo: ahora son vampiros igual a tus sirvientes… ellos ya no se iran… ahora están de regreso a tu lado… un regalo de vida por parte de Claudia Phantomhive

Ciel no lo podía creer suspadres estaban de regreso, ya no se irían, ahora podría estar al lado de ellos… era feliz…

Ambos padres fueron llevados a una recamara y colocados en ella, ambos habían sido limpiados y vestidos por los sirvientes, Rayflo le explico a Ciel que sus almas habían sido purificadas y eso era lo que Gabriel había puesto en ellos, también le dijo que estarían dormidos por al menos 3 meses, pues sus cuerpos se estaban regenerando y cadacierto tiempo Rayfele y el les darían un poco de su sangre

… Reyno de la Oscuridad…

Kuroshio maldecia a ambos angeles, habían fallado y no solo eso, ahora Ciel tenia de nuevo a sus padres gracias a Claudia al ser que mas odiaba….

Kuroshio: pronto…. Muy pronto acabare con todos…. Lo juro…

Mirando a su ejercito revivido contemplaba con sumo odio a Ciel… lo destrozaría a el y a todos

…..

fin del capitulo

se que este capitulo esta algo corto pero lleno de muchas sorpresas…. Lamentablemente el final esta por llegar…. Asi que estén atentos

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

 **LA BATALLA FINAL Y LA FELICIDAD LOGRADA**

Dos semanas desde aquel triste ataque, ahora las filas de los ejércitos se mostraban, Claude y Hanna al frente del ejercito del Inframundo, Sebastian y Ciel al frente del ejercito de la Luz, Grell y Undertaker junto con los Shinigamis en lo alto del castillo, Gabriel y Raciel al frente de los angeles los cuales surcan el cielo, Cheryl y Rayfele junto a Rayflo y Chris se encontraban en sus puestos a la sombra de los demás para cubrirlos junto con Bard, Finny, Snake y Meyrin…. El Abbis dentro del castillo formando un escudo alrededor de reino para proteger a la gente

Frente a ellos Kuroshio y su ejercito se sombras, espectros, perros demonios y lo peor el Ejercito maldito, todo estaba listo, el silencio inundaba el lugar…

Caballos y jinetes listos para atacar o defender….. silencio… y por fin una palabra que desataba el caos….

Kuroshio: ataquen y maten a todos…. No dejen a nadie con vida

Solo una palabra…. Y una guerra se desato…

Sebastian: ataqueeeeeen

Sebastian y Ciel en la primera fila se habrían paso, sertruyendo a cuanto ser se les interponía, mientras iban tmando sus verdaderas formas, ahora Sebastian se mostraba tal y como era, su ropa de piel ceñida a su cuerpo y su botas de tacon, todo negro, desplegando sus alas y mostranto su terrible poder, Ciel mostraba una luz que lo transformaba, su alas blancas al igual que su ropaje y de las misma forma mostrando su poderosa aura… peleaban y aniquilaban

Claude ataco hacia la izquierda ellos se encargarían de exterminar a las sombras, las cuales salían una tras otra pero ya sea con espadas en mano o ballonetas les destruían, y como en toda batalla también el enemigo arremetia con todo su poder, ambos mandos tenían bajas y heridos….

Hanna atacaba por la derecha su deber era atacar al ejercito maldito al lado de Sebastia y Ciel, los Shinigamis por su parte destruían a los sprectros que salían de las sombras y al mismo tiempo ayudaban aniquilando al ejercito maldito

Grell mostraba ataques serteros y fuertes, sin piedad avanzaba destrozando a quien tenia enfrente, Undertaker no se quedaba atrás, pues abilmente esquibava los ataques y arremetia contra el enemigo… un rio de rangre se iba formando, los Angeles atacaban a las arpiar y peleaban con fuerza, todos y cada uno luchaba con todo su poder

Kuroshio al mirar que sus soldados no podían avanzar solto a sus peros demoniacos estos corrian a gran velocidad y daban sarzapos partiendo por la mitad a los aliados de Ciel o simplemente rompiendo su cabeza, cuando todos los perros demonios ya se encontraban en la batalla, Rayflo y Rayfele al igual que Chris, Snake, Finny, Bard y Meylin salieron para eliminar a cada uno de estos, pues tenían la misna fuerza y poder aunq realmente ellos por ser matusaleos eran mas fuerte y pudieron exterminarlos sin problemas y asi unir fuerzas a lado de Sebastian y Ciel

Finny con su gran fuerza destrozaba a cada demonio que se le acercaba, Snake atacaba con todas sus serpientes las cuales eran mortales para los demás pues se veneno se había vuelto muy potente y con un mordida los aniquilaba, Meyrin con su gran agilidad y velocidad disparaba sin cesar, dando en la cabeza de cada uno y asi exterminarlos, Bard hacia lo mismo, pero usaba armas de caliber mas pesado

Los aliados iban ganando pero tanbien tenían bajas durante la batalla, Kuroshio al ver esto, por fin entro en batalla acercándose a Ciel, y con un fuerte golpe de su espada trato de matarlo pero no contaba con que nuestro conte sabia de esgrima y asi pudo defenderse, Sebastian entro al ataque haciendo que Ciel se retirara para poder seguir eliminando al ejercito, cuando Sebastian luchaba contra ciel Cheryl sali de su escondite y con un un pergamino empapado de su sangre formo una barrera Vjedogonia alrededor de Sebastian y Kuroshio asi atrapándolos para que Sebastian pudiera acabar con el

Todos luchaban con la fuerza que tenían, golpes, hechizos, lazas, espadas, sonidos agudos y desgarradores… sangre… muerte… desconsierto

Sebastian luchaba contra Kuroshio, ambas empuñando espadas, se lanzaban al ataque, dando golpes tratando de atacarse el uno al otro, sebastian atacaba con fuego mientras kuroshio formaba una escudo con el cual evitaba el ataque, kuroshio pudo darle un gole a sebastian con el cual, lastimo su espalda y la sangre brotaba, Ciel al ver esto quiso intervenir pero la barrera no se lo permitia, Sebastian sabia que aquel ser era mas fuerte que el, por lo que…

Sebastian: eres un oponente digno de luchar contra mi

Kuroshio: pero tu no lo eres, soy mas poderoso que tu, maldito demonio, voy a matarte y luego matare a tu Amado ciel

Sebastian: oh.. ya quisiera poder ver eso, pero no te lo voy a permitir, gracias a ti podre por fin liberarme de estos sellos de poder, acabare contigo de una vez por todas

Sebastian, empezó a soltar todo su energía contenida y haciendo uso de un leve hechizo se pudieron ver 4 cadenas que ataban todo su cuerpo, cada vez que entonaba un hechizo una cadena desaparecia y asi hasta que logro liberarse de todas ellas, al hacerlo Kuroshio se estremesio pues el poder de Sebastian era aterrador, una nube negra los embolvia y sin mas…. Sebastien se abalanzo contra el y con una estocada de su mano lo atravezo, solo gritos llenos de terros se eschaban, nadie podía ver nada… bueno solo los shinigamis los cuales quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veian…. Veian a un Sebastian poderoso que perforaba una y otra vez a kuroshio y sin mas y lentamente lo desmembraba… al final cuando había terminado… simplemente lo quemo…..

La barrera de Cheryl desaparecio y el ejercito maldito se desvanecio en el aire, las sobras y los espectros desaparecieron y las arpías restances solo huyeron de ahí…. Sebastian había liquidado a kuroshio… la guerra había terminado….

…. Un mes después….

Los padres de Ciel al fin despertaban y Adrian fue el que hablo primero con ellos contándoles todo lo que había pasado, largar horas pasaron en las cuales Rachel y Vincen lloraron por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había tenido su hijo, lloraron la perdida de Elizabeth y se sentían con pena en su corazón pues habían escuchado como Ciel se había vuelto frio y temiblemente despiadado, como a su corta edad sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre….

Undertaker: pero no se aflijan, ahora todo es diferente, Ciel ya no es aquel conde malumorado y frio, gracias a Sebastian ahora es feliz, su corazón ha sanado…

Vincent: pero eso también fue gracias al alma de tu hija, si tu no le hubieras dado esa alma..

Undertaker: jijijijijijij eso ya quedo atrás, miren toda la feliidad que ahora tene si pequeño hijo… aunque hay algo que aun no saben y honestamente no se como lo vayan a tomar… en especial tu Vincent

Vincent: que puede ser tan malo?

Undertaker: jijijijiji…. Ciel se caso con Sebastian….

Rachel: pe..pero…pero eso se puede…

Undertaker: pues …. Si… ya que ninguno de los dos son humanos… al igual que ustedes ahora

Vincent: bueno… eso puedo tolerarlo… supongo que solo… debeo haverme a la idea de que…. Mi Ciel esta casado con un hombre…. (con una gotita en la cien)

Undertaker: si bueno… aun falta algo…. Jijijijiji

Vincent: que mas….

Undertaker: jejejeje recuerdan que Ciel es doncel?

Rachel: eh… si claro, mi hermana nos informo eso desde el dia de su nacimiento

Undertaker: jijijijijijij

Vincent se puso de pie y sin decir nada solo se acerco a la puerta y una sola pregunta salio de su boca

Vincent: antes o después de la boda…

Undertaker: jijijijijijiji antes… casi tiene tres meses jijijjijiji

Vincent: gracias Adrian (enojado)

Vincent abrio la perilla de la puerta y salio caminando muy despacio, se mostro frente a las escaleras y ahí pudo ver como Ciel era besado por Sebastian… Ciel ya mostraba una pequeña barriguita… todos miraron hacia arriba y pudieron divisar a Vincent, Undertaker y Rachel…. Rachel por su parte mostraba una enorme sonrisa al poder ver a su pequeño con esa linda barriguita, Undertaker solo reia como siempre… pero Vincent… Vincent mostraba una cara escalofriante y solo miraba a Sebastian… A Sebastian solo se le erizo la piel y pudo saber que nada bueno vendría….

Undertaker: jijijijijijijijijiji…. Sebas-chan… corre jijijijijijijijijijijiji

Sebastian no lo pensó dos veces y sali corriendo, detrás de el iba Vincent con una espada que había tomado de no se donde…. Por obvias circunstancias Sebastian no podía dañar a su suegro ya que eso molestaría a Ciel, pero sabiendo que Ciel era idéntico a su padre no dudo ni por un momento que su integridad física estaba en peligro…

Rachel abrazo con dulzura a su hijo, todos los demás entraron a la sala en donde hablaron amenamente, platicando de todo lo que habían vivido,…. Casi era hora de la cena y ni rastros de Vincent y Sebastian…. Casi estaban por pasar al comedor cuando vieron entrar a Vincent y detrás de el a Sebastian…. El pobre había quedado lleno de moretones, cortes y tal vez con uno que otro hueso roto, pero Vincent se veía… feliz… ahora si todos pasaban al comedor

Ciel: papa… no crees que exageraste un poco….

Vincent: hijo mio… creo que ya platicamos lo que debíamos platicar… verdad Sebastian

Sebastian: aah… si… suegro….

Los meses pasaron y Agni y Soma regresaron a su país natal, no sin antes pedirle a Ciel que cuando nacieran sus hijos los fueran a visitar, pues ya sabían que ciel estaba esperando gemelos… Lau y Lan Mao regresaron a Londres una vez que les fue avisado que el peligro había pasado…. Rayfele y Cheryl se marcharon a Italia, Reyflo y Chris a ungria….

Por fin el dia esperado había llegado…. Todos en el castillo estaban vueltos locos, otros emocionados…. Pues la tan esperada llegada de esos pequeños ya había llegado

En la habitación principal se encontraba Madam red junto con Rachel y Undertaker quienes iban a supervisar el nacimient de los hijos de Ciel, afuera Sebastian, Grell y Vincent estaban preocupados…. Soma y Agni fueron traídos por los Shinigamis Alan, Eric y Ronald, Finny y Snake estaban ansiosos por la llegada de los bebes, Meryin y Bard estaban que se comían las uñas

Cheryl, Rarfele, Chris y Rayflo estaban sentados tranquilamente esperando el acontecimiento y su lado se encontraban, Claude con Alois y su pequeño bebe Andres y Hanna cargando a su sobrino Luca…. Gabriel, Raciel y Abbis, estaban sentados en otro lado esperando el nacimiento…..Adentro solo se podían escuchas las pequeñas maldiciones dadas por el Conde… haciendo énfasis en que dejaría al pobre de Sebastian en Abstinencia por mucho… mucho tiempo… a lo cuel Sebastian solo se aflijia… unas horas después por fin

U pequeño llanto inundo la habitación había nacido una pequeña niña de ojos rojos y cabellos negros, la cual le era entregada a Rachel, quien la lavo y vistió con un conjunto en color blanco y luego la envolvió en una manta del mismo color….. y minutos después otro llanto le era seguido… esta vez fue un niño de hermosos ojos azules y cabellos negros que le entregaron a Undertaker quien hizo la misma lavor de bañarlo y vestirlo con un conjunto en color crema y envuelto en una cobija del mismo tono… Rachel le dio a la bebe a Undertaker, Madam Red llamo a Meyrin y esta cargo a Ciel y en compañía de Rachel lo llevaron al baño donde lo lavaron y vistieron para depositarlo en la cama que ya había sido cambiada… una vez ahí, su otro padre le entregaba en brazos a sus pequeños los cuales al sentir el calor y olor de su "madre" se calmaron, Madam Red habrio la puerta para que todos los demás salieran y le dio el paso a Sebastian, una vez adentro se acerco a Ciel y este con una grata sonrisa lo recibió, sentándose a un lado de el beso con sutileza sus labios para acto seguido por fin poder ver a esos pequeños… primero cargo a la niña quien al sentir el contacto abrió sus ojitos dejando ver sus amatistas lo cual enternecio a Sebastian

Sebastian: eres hermosa mi pequeña hija… tu nombre será Ishayana Michaelis Phantomhive en honor a la Hija de Adrian y Elina

Sebastian entrego a la pequeña y tomo en brazos al pequeño, este de igual forma solo le obserbava y solto una pequeña sonrisa… sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Ciel

Sebastian: tu también eres hermoso mi pequeño hijo…. Y dime Ciel que nombre escogiste para nuestro hijo

Ciel: se llamara Alexis Michaelis Phantomhive

Sebastian nuevamente se hacerco a Ciel a quien abrazo y beso, también beso a sis pequeños los cuales solo reian al ver a su hermosos padres con lagrimas en los ojos, pues por fin ambos eran felices….. todos entraron a conocer a ambos pequeños todos veian a esas nuevas fascinados por su belleza, ambos gemelos les sonreían a cada uno de los presentes.

Todos los cargaban por ratos, eran tiempos felices, por fin la felicidad llegaba para todos y cada uno de ellos, todo el dolor, la tristeza y la amargura por fin se habían marchado

Abuelos, padres, hijos, amigos, esposo… todo era lo mas preciado para Ciel y para Sebastian, ahora sus corazónes ya no guardaba dolor o soledad…. Por fin habían conocido el amor y la felidad… ambos podrían estar eternamente juntos y felices

 _ **FIN**_

Espero haya sido de su agrado esta historia, pero no es todo, aun queda un pequeño prologo el cual espero disfruten, gracias

 **Prologo**

15 largos años habían pasado desde entonces, en un gran jardín se veian a dos gemelos que eran felicitados por todos sus amigos, pues estos celebraban su cumpleaños, a lo lejos en los manteles que se habían puesto en el jardín se encontraban Undertaker al lado de Vincent y Rachel platicando…. Del otro lado se encontraba Eric, Alan y Ronald comiendo varios aperitivos

Claude y Alois estaban peleando pues Alois nuevamente estaba en cinta por culpa de su calenturiento esposo… su hijo Luca de 18 años estaba al lado de su hermana Sofia de 15 años los cuales solo veian graciosamente a sus padres pues esta vez Alois estaba esperando mellizos y hacia poco 3 años había dado a luz a otro el cual llebava por nombre Adalberto

Hanna: se caso con Raciel y tuvieron un varon de nombre Michael cabellos purpura y ojos dorados de 13 años y una niña de 4 años cabellos dorados y ojos verdes de nombre Isabela

Raciel y Gabriel se hallaban platicando y tomando te mientras veian y vigilaban a varios pequeños que jugaban por todo el lugar

Hanna, Meyrin y Abbys jugaban con Isabela, Claudia, Elina, William, Adalberto… también estaban ahí Vincent y Elias… también estaban Elizabeth y Jhony…. También Shaoran y Shinou… al igual que Carlos y Azalea

Ishayana la hermana mayor había decidido tomar el examen para convertirse en un Shinigami al igual que su querida Abuela Grell, quien en compañía de Ronald, Alan y Eric era entrenada

Alexis había decidido convertirse en un guardian al igual que lo era su Tio Raciel el cual lo entrenaba a diario

Undertaker se había vuelto el Maximo Director Shinigami y junto a Grell había tenido a dos pequeñas niñas, y un niño pues ni Grell mismo sabia que el era también un doncel, sus hijas la mayor de 10 años peliplateada de ojos amarillos verdosos llamada Claudia, la segunda de 7 llamada Elina cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color y el mas pequeño con solo 4 años llamado William de cabellos plateados con mechones rojizos y ojos del mismo color

Y como mencionaba anteriormente Ciel y Sebastian tuvieron dos gemelos mas.. ambos niños tenían 3 años y tenían el cabello negro azabache igual que Sebastian y ojos azules como Ciel, sus nombres eran Vincent Michaelis Phantomhive y Elias Michaelis Phantomhive…. Y para el colmo después de nacer los gemelos, dos años después nuevamente quedo embarazado dando a luz a una hemosa niña de cabellos rubios como su madre Rachel y ojos monocromáticos, uno de color amarista y el otro de color azul la cual era cargada por su Madre a la cual le habían puesto por nombre Rachel Angelina Michaelis Phantomhive

Sus grandes amigos Rayfele y Cheryl adoptaron a una niña la cual llamaron Casandra una bebe de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel…. Rayflo y Chris tuvieron un hijo pues Chris también era doncel y ni por enterado su bebe de tan solo cinco meses tenia los Cabellos rubios y ojos negros…. Y también nuestro querido Chris estaba nuevamente embarazado pues su pervertido esposo no pudo agantar la cuarentena y ahora tenia cuatro meses de embarazo

Agni y Soma formalizaron su relación y ahora gobernaban ambos su reino y de vez en cuando visitaban a sus grandes amigos, en esta ocacion habien llevado regalos no solo para Ishayana y Alexis sino para todos los niños y con ayuda de Ciel quien aun en el mundo humano era dueño de las empresas Phantomhive los estaba ayudando para el proceso de adopción de un par de niños

Lau y Lan Mao, ambos se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos mellizos de nombre Li Shaoran y Li Shinou y de vez en cuando también visitaban al conde y esta vez no fue la esecpion pues el cumpleaños de los gemelos marcaba un acontecimiento grato para todos y también debía rendirle cuentas sobre la administración de las empresas pues ambos se habían convertido en socios

Bard y Meyrin se casaron y tuvieron un hijo al cual llamaron Jhony en honor a su maestro Rayflo

Snake y Finny terminaron enamorándose y gracias a Ciel pudieron adoptar a una linda niña a la cual llamaron Elizabeth en honor a la prima de Ciel

Madam Red termino casada con Alan el Shinigami y gracias a los poderes de curación de los shinigamis regeneraron su órgano reproductor y por fin pudo ser madre, tuvieron un pequeño niño de ojos negros y cabellos rojisos de 5 años llamado Carlos y una pequeña de 2 años de cabellos negros y ojos rojos llamada Azalea

Ronald termino casado con Erick y Ronald también resulto doncel y tenia un pequeño bebe de tan solo 2 meses de nombre Andrea William de cabellos rubios y ojos verde amarillos

Una fiesta amena, llena de recuerdos y diversión, todas y cada una de las familias eran plenamente felices… y asi vivieron por toda la eternidad al lado de su verdadero amor y criando a sus hijos

 **Vivieron Eternamente Felices FIN…**


End file.
